Un marido infiel
by Geisha Chang
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 1: La llamada que cambió todo**

El teléfono empezó a sonar cuando Kagome, después de dejar a los mellizos acostados, bajaba las escaleras. Maldijo entre dientes, se colocó sobre la cadera al pequeño Katsu y bajó apresuradamente los últimos escalones para descolgar el teléfono del recibidor. Se detuvo paralizada al verse reflejada en el espejo que había sobre la mesita del teléfono.

«¡Dios mío, estás hecha un desastre!», se dijo con desconsuelo. El pelo, de un negro opaco y recogido en un moño medio despeinado, estaba húmedo y le caía sobre la frente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la camisa azul claro mojada en varios sitios, allí donde sus tres hijos, a los que acababa de bañar, la habían salpicado. Katsu empeoraba el aspecto de su madre todavía más tirando de los botones de su camisa, esforzándose por descubrir uno de sus pechos. Si ya normalmente era un niño inquieto, en aquellos momentos estaba, además, cansado e impaciente.

-No -le dijo Kagome con dulzura pero con firmeza, quitándole la mano de la camisa- Espera.

Besó su cabecita y descolgó el teléfono, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ante lo que veía en el espejo;

-¿Diga? -dijo distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña pausa que hizo la otra persona antes de responder.

-¿Kagome? Soy Kykio.

-¡Hola, Kykio!

Kagome hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se relajó al escuchar a su amiga, y, al hacerla, se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, había estado muy tensa, lo que hizo que volviera a ponerse tensa de nuevo. Estaba perpleja, últimamente, se había sorprendido muy tensa demasia­das veces.

-¡Katsu, por favor! ¡Espera!

El niño gruñó y ella, en broma, le devolvió otro gruñido. En sus ojos negros se reflejaba todo el amor y la alegría que sentía por su hijo. Era el más exigente de sus hijos y el de peor carácter, pero lo quería tanto como a los gemelos. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si tenía los mismos ojos dorados de su padre?

-¿Todavía no has acostado a esos mocosos? -dijo Kykio con un suspiro.

No se molestaba en ocultar que, para ella, los niños eran un incordio. Aunque era el modelo de mujer triun­fadora, no tenía tiempo para los niños. Era alta y pelinegra, y su vida transcurría en un nivel muy diferente al de Kagome. Kykio era la sofisticada mujer de mundo, mientras que Kagome era la abnegada ama de casa y madre de familia.

Pero era la mejor amiga de Kagome. En realidad, era la única amiga que Kagome había conservado desde los tiempos del instituto. La única que vivía en Tokio, como Inuyasha y ella. Las demás, por lo que ella sabía, seguían viviendo en Osaka.

-Dos ya están en la cama y uno está a punto -dijo Kagome-. Katsu tiene hambre y está impaciente.

-¿E Inuyasha? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?

Kagome detectó el tono de desaprobación de su amiga y sonrió. A Kykio no le gustaba Inuyasha. Saltaban chispas entre ellos cada vez que se veían.

-No -respondió Kagome, y añadió con cierta tris­teza-: así que puedes meterte con él cuanto quieras, que no te va a oír.

En realidad, era una vieja broma entre las dos amigas.

Kagome nunca se había molestado porque Kykio le manifestara su opinión acerca de Inuyasha. Siempre había permitido que le dijera a ella lo que no se atrevía a decirle a Inuyasha a la cara. Pero, aquella vez, un extraño silencio siguió su comentario.

-¿Ocurre algo? --'le preguntó a Kykio.

-Maldita sea -dijo Kykio entre dientes- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Escúchame, Kagome. No me siento muy mal por hacer esto, pero tienes derecho a ...

Justo en aquel momento, un diablillo en pijama apa­reció en lo alto de la escalera y la bajó a toda velocidad, convertido en piloto de caza y disparando la ametra­lladora de su avión.

-Necesitamos agua -informó el piloto a su madre, desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. -Mira ... -dijo Kykio con impaciencia-, ya veo que estás ocupada. Te llamo después ... o mañana. Yo ... -¡No! -intervino Kagome de repente- ¡No cuelgues! Estaba distraída, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que lo que Kykio quería decirle era impor­tante.

-Espera un momento que voy a ocuparme de estos mocitos.

Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y fue a buscar a su hijo mayor.

Kagome no era alta, pero era esbelta y tenía una bonita figura. Sorprendentemente bonita, teniendo en cuenta que había dado a luz a tres niños. Sin embargo, no era del todo extraño porque, siempre que encontraba tiempo, acudía al gimnasio local, donde nadaba, y hacía _aerobic_,

-¡Te pillé con las manos en la masa! dijo sorpren­diendo a su hijo con la mano en la lata de las galletas. Lo miró con severidad y el niño se puso colorado- Está bien, pero llévale una a Ayumi. Y no quiero ver ni una miga en la cama -dijo viéndolo salir corriendo, con una sonrisa triunfal, por si su madre cambiaba de opinión.

-¡A que estás casada con un sinvergüenza! -exclamó Kykio-. ¡Maldita sea, Kagome, te está tomando el pelo! ¡No está trabajando, está saliendo con otra mujer!

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Kagome como un látigo. -¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? -se oyó decir, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

-No, no esta noche en particular -respondió Kykio con pesar- Algunas noches, no sé si muchas o pocas. Lo único que sé es que tiene una aventura. ¡Y todo Tokio lo sabe menos tú!

Se hizo el silencio. A Kagome se le heló el aire en los pulmones, fue como si le clavaran alfileres en el pecho.

-Perdóname, Kagome... -dijo Kykio con voz grave, tratando de hablar con suavidad- No creas que me gusta esto, no importa que ...

Kykio iba a decir qué poco le gustaba Inuyasha y cuánto le gustaría verlo caer, pero se contuvo. No era ningún secreto que no se gustaban mutuamente, y que sólo se soportaban por Kagome.

- Y no creas que te digo esto sin estar segura -añadió-. Los han visto en varios lugares. En algún restaurante ... ya sabes, demasiado intimidad para que se tratara de una reunión de negocios. Pero lo peor es que los he visto con mis propios ojos. Mi último novio vive en el mismo bloque que Kaede Hashibara, los he visto salir y entrar muchas veces ...

Kagome había dejado de escuchar. No dejaba de recor­dar ciertas cosas, indicios que convertían lo que Kykio decía en algo demasiado probable para que pudiera tomárselo como si fuera una simple habladuría. Detalles en los que debía haber reparado hacía semanas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada, demasiado absorta en sus propios asuntos para darse cuenta. Nunca había desconfiado del hombre cuyo amor por ella y por sus hijos no había puesto en duda jamás.

En aquellos momentos, se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. El frecuente mal humor de Inuyasha, su irritación con ella y con los niños, las numerosas veces que se había quedado en su estudio en lugar de subir a acostarse n ella.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Cerró los ojos y recordó que, otras veces anteriores, Inuyasha había querido hacer el amor y ella le había respondido que estaba demasiado cansada.

Pero ella creía que habían solucionado aquel problema. Pensaba que, desde hacía un par de semanas, desde que Katsu dormía sin despertarse en toda la noche y ella estaba más descansada, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sólo habían pasado unas noches desde que hicieran el amor con tanta ternura que Inuyasha se había estre­mecido entre sus brazos al despertar.

¡Dios ... !

-Kagome...

¡No! ¡Ya no podía seguir escuchando a su amiga! -Tengo que colgar -dijo con voz grave-, tengo que dar de comer a Katsu.

En aquel momento, recordó algo mucho más dolo­:-so que el mal humor de Inuyasha. Recordó el delicado aroma de un caro perfume de mujer que una mañana descubrió en una de las camisas de su marido al reco­gerla para echarla a la lavadora. Estaba impregnado en el algodón de la camisa. En el cuello, en los hombros, en la pechera. El mismo delicado aroma que Kagome había detectado sin reconocerlo desde hacía algunas noches, cada vez que su marido volvía a casa tarde y la saludaba con un beso. En su mejilla, en el cuello, en el pelo ...

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

-No, Kagome, por favor, espera...

Colgó bruscamente y el auricular se le cayó de las manos, golpeó sonoramente sobre sus piernas y sobre el suelo y quedó a los pies de la' escalera. Imaginaba a Inuyasha. Lo imaginaba con otra mujer, teniendo una aventura, haciendo el amor, ahogándose en suspiros...

Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. Un llanto cansado que provenía de la cocina se mezcló con el sonido del teléfono. Se puso de pie. Poseída de una extraña calma, levantó el auricular y lo volvió a colgar. Luego, con la misma calma, que no era más que una manifestación del profundo choque que acababa de sufrir, lo agarró, lo dejó descolgado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Nada más terminar su cena, Katsu se durmió. Se tumbó boca abajo, hecho un ovillo, abrazado a un osito de peluche. Kagome se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, aunque sin verlo realmente, sin ver nada en absoluto.

Se le había quedado la mente en blanco.

Echó un vistazo a las habitaciones de los mellizos.

Ryu estaba dormido, con las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama, como siempre, y los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada. Se acercó, le dio un beso y lo tapó. De sus hijos, Ryu era el que más se parecía a su padre, moreno y con una barbilla prominente, señal de su carác­ter decidido, como el de su padre. Era alto y fuerte, igual que Inuyasha a la misma edad, tal y como había visto fotos del álbum de su suegra.

Luego, fue a ver a su hija. Ayumi era muy diferente a su hermano mellizo. Al entrar por la mañana en su habitación, se la encontraba siempre en la misma posi­ción en que se había dormido. Ayumi tenía el pelo sedoso y negro, esparcido sobre la almohada. Era el ojito derecho de Inuyasha, que no ocultaba su adoración por su princesa de ojos negros. Y la pequeña lo sabía y explotaba la situación al máximo.

¿Cómo podía Inuyasha hacer algo que le pudiera doler a su hija? ¿Cómo podía hacer algo que pudiera rebajarlo a ojos de su hijo mayor? ¿Podía ponerlo todo en peligro sólo por el sexo?

¿Sexo? Le dieron escalofríos. Tal vez era algo más que sexo, tal vez era amor, un amor verdadero. La clase de amor por la que un hombre lo traiciona todo.

Pero, tal vez, fuera todo mentira. Una mentira sucia y estúpida, y ella estaba cometiendo con él la mayor de las indignidades con tan sólo suponerlo capaz de algo así.

Pero recordó el perfume, y las muchas noches que había pasado fuera, echándole las culpas al contrato de Yokina.

¡Maldito contrato!

Se tambaleó y salió de la habitación de Ayumi para dirigirse a su cuarto, donde, la semana anterior, se habían encontrado de nuevo y habían hecho el amor de una manera muy tierna por primera vez en muchos meses.

La semana anterior. ¿Qué había pasado la semana anterior para que él volviera a ella de nuevo? Que ella había hecho un esfuerzo, eso es lo que había ocurrido. Ella había estado muy preocupada por cómo iba su matrimonio y había hecho un esfuerzo. Había dejado a los niños con su madre y había cocinado el plato favorito de Inuyasha. Se había puesto un vestido de seda negro y habían cenado con velas,

Sin embargo, recordó la tensión del rostro de Inuyasha al estar desnudos en la cama, una tensión que él achacaba a menudo al estrés, y sintió un escalofrío.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que en su estúpida ceguera no había visto hasta entonces.

La fuerza con que la había agarrado por los hom­bros, en un intento desesperado, pero evidente de guar­dar distancias. La triste mirada de sus ojos grises mientras observaba su boca. El suspiro con que había reci­bido su confesión: «Te quiero, Inuyasha», le había dicho, «siento mucho que haya sido muy difícil vivir con­migo».

Inuyasha había cerrado los ojos y. tragado saliva, frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños sobre sus hom­bros hasta que ella sintió dolor. Luego, la había estre­chado entre sus brazos y había hundido el rostro en su cuello, pero no había dicho una palabra, ni una sola palabra; Ni una disculpa, ni una declaración de amor, nada.

Pero habían hecho el amor con mucha ternura, recor­daba con un dolor que recorría todo su ser. Fuera cual fuese su relación con la otra mujer, todavía lo deseaba con pasión, con una pasión que no podría sentir por ningún otro hombre.

¿O tal vez sí? ¿Qué sabía ella de los hombres? Había conocido a Inuyasha con diecisiete años. Había sido su primer amante, su único amante. Ella no sabía nada de los hombres.

Y, por lo visto, nada de su marido.

Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de mármol y lo miró fijamente. Estaba pálida y tenía un rictus de tensión en los labios, pero, por lo demás, su aspecto era el normal. Ni sangre ni cicatrices. La misma Kagome Taisho de siempre. Vein­ticuatro años, madre y esposa, por ese orden. Sonrió amargamente. Aquella era una verdad a la que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse.

«Lo querías», se dijo, «y lo conseguiste, en el corto espacio de seis meses. No está mal para una ingenua muchacha de diecisiete años». Pero Inuyasha tenía vein­ticuatro años, pensó con cinismo, y la suficiente expe­riencia como para dejarse atrapar por el truco más viejo del mundo.

Pero, entonces, el cinismo la abandonó. No había sido ningún truco, no tenía derecho a denigrarse a sí misma llamando truco a algo que en absoluto lo fue. Tenía diecisiete años cuando conoció a Inuyasha, y era muy inocente. Era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca, acompañada de un grupo de amigas que se rieron de su miedo a que les preguntaran la edad y no les dejaran pasar.

-¡Oh, vamos! -le dijeron- Si te preguntan cuántos años tienes, miénteles, como hacemos nosotras.

Fue consciente de la presencia de Inuyasha desde el momento de entrar. Era fuerte, delgado y moreno, y muy atractivo, tanto como una estrella de cine. Sus ami­gas también advirtieron su presencia, y se rieron ton­tamente al comprobar que no ocultaba su interés por ellas. Pero, en realidad, era a Kagome a quien estaba mirando. Kagome, con su pelo largo, negro y ondulado en las puntas, que le caía hasta los hombros y enmarcaba su preciosa cara.

Su amiga Rika la había maquillado y le había prestado una de sus minifaldas ajustadas y un pequeño top que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo cada vez que giraba al ritmo de la música. Si sus padres la hubieran visto así vestida, se habrían muerto del susto. Pero estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de Rika, mientras sus padres se habían ido a visitar a unos parientes, así que no podían ver cómo su única hija pasaba el tiempo mientras ellos estaban fuera.

Y fue a Kagome a quien Inuyasha se acercó cuando pusieron una canción lenta. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se volviera y sonrió, con gracia y con­fianza en sí mismo. Consciente de la envidia de las otras chicas, dejó que la tomara entre sus brazos sin una pala­bra de protesta. Kagome todavía podía recordar aquel hormigueo al sentir su tacto, su proximidad, su suave pero firme masculinidad.

Bailaron durante mucho rato antes de que él hablara. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kagome -le respondió ella con timidez- Kagome Higurashi.

-Hola, Kagome Higurashi -dijo Inuyasha con un murmu­llo-Inuyasha Tashio.

Cuando estaba absorbiendo todavía las dulces resonancias de su voz suavemente modulada, Inuyasha le puso la mano bajo el top y ella se estremeció al sentir su tacto sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda,

Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí, pero no hizo ningún Intento de besarla, tampoco le dijo que saliera del local con ella y dejara a sus amigas. Tan sólo le pidió el número de teléfono y prometió llamarla muy pronto. Kagome pasó la semana siguiente pegada al teléfono, esperando con impaciencia su llamada.

En su primera cita, la llevó en coche. Un _Ford _rojo. -Es el coche de la empresa -le dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a comprender bien.

Amablemente, pero con una intensidad que le hacía contener el aliento, Inuyasha le dio confianza para que le hablara de sí misma. De su familia, de sus amigos, de sus gustos. De su ambición de estudiar Arte para dedicarse a la publicidad. Al decirle aquello, Inuyasha frun­ció el ceño y le preguntó su edad. Incapaz de mentir, Kagome se sonrojó y le dijo la verdad. Inuyasha frunció el ceño todavía más y ella se mordió el labio porque sabía que lo había echado todo a perder. Inuyasha la llevó de vuelta a casa y se despidió con un escueto «Buenas noches». Kagome se quedó destrozada. Durante muchos días, apenas comió y no pudo dormir. Estaba a punto de tener un problema serio de salud cuando Inuyasha la llamó una semana más tarde.

La invitó al cine. Kagome se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad y no dejó de mirar la pantalla, pero no vio nada, sólo podía concentrar su atención en la proximidad de Inuyasha, en el sutil aroma de su colonia, en su rodilla a unos centímetros de la suya, en el tacto de sus hombros, que se rozaban. Con la boca reseca, tensa y con temor a hacer cualquier movimiento por no echarlo todo a perder una segunda vez, no pudo evitar un gritito cuando él le agarró la mano. Con expresión seria entrelazó sus dedos.

-Tranquila -murmuró-. No voy a morderte.

El problema era que ella estaba deseando que la mor­diera. Incluso entonces, ingenua como era, sin saber cómo debía comportarse con un hombre, lo deseaba con una desesperación que debía ser patente en su rostro. Inuyasha murmuró algo y apretó su mano entre la suya mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película. Aquella noche la besó con tal deseo que Kagome sintió cierto temor antes de que la dejara marchar.

En su siguiente salida, la llevó a un restaurante muy tranquilo y no dejó de mirarla durante la cena, mientras le contaba cosas acerca de sí mismo. Acerca de su trabajo como vendedor en una gran empresa de ordenadores que le obligaba a viajar por todo el país. Acerca de su ambición de tener su propia empresa, de cómo ahorra­ba todas sus comisiones para poder hacerlo algún día. Hablaba con tal calma y suavidad que Kagome tenía que inclinarse hacia delante para no perderse palabra de lo que decía. No dejaba de mirarla, no para observarla, sino para absorberla. Cuando la llevó a casa, Kagome estaba en peligro de explotar por la tensión sexual acu­mulada. Sin embargo, se limitaron a darse un beso. Lo mismo sucedió otra media docena de veces, hasta que un día, inevitablemente, en vez de llevarla al cine la llevó a su apartamento.

Después de aquel día, apenas iban a otros lugares.

Estar solos y hacer el amor se convirtió en lo más impor­tante de sus vidas. Inuyasha se convirtió en lo más impor­tante, por encima de sus notas, de sus ambiciones, de la opinión de sus padres, que no paraban de manifestarle su desaprobación sin menoscabar lo que sentía hacia Inuyasha.

Tres meses más tarde, y después de que Inuyasha estu­viera fuera dos semanas, ella le estaba esperando en el apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Inuyasha.

Sólo en el momento de recordarlo, siete años más tarde, se daba cuenta de que no le había gustado encon­trarla allí. Tenía el rostro serio y cansado, igual, pensaba Kagome sentada en el cuarto de estar de su casa, que en los últimos meses.

- Tenía que verte -le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al interior del apartamento. Inevitable­mente, hicieron el amor, luego ella hizo café y lo bebieron en silencio. Inuyasha, que sólo llevaba un albornoz, se sentó en su viejo sillón de orejas y ella se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

Entonces, le dijo que estaba embarazada. Inuyasha no se movió ni dijo nada y ella no lo miró. Inuyasha le acarició el pelo y ella apoyó la cabeza en la pierna.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Inuyasha dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Agarró a Kagome y la sentó en su regazo. Ella encogió las piernas, como una niña, como Ayumi cuando se sentaba en brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -dijo Kagome, asiéndose a él, asiéndose al eje sobre el que giraba su vida- Me retrasé en el período y compré una de esas pruebas que venden en la farmacia. Ha dado positiva. ¿Crees que puede ser incorrecta? ¿Voy al médico antes de que decidamos algo?

-No -dijo Inuyasha-. Así que estás embarazada. Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido añadió pensativamente.

Kagome se rió nerviosamente.

-Es culpa tuya -le dijo- Eres tú el que tiene que tomar precauciones.

-Y eso he hecho -replicó él- Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos.

Y aquello fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada. Inuyasha se ocupó de todo, evitando que ella sufriera cualquier pregunta indiscreta, cualquier inconveniente, ayudándola a soportar la decepción que suponía para sus padres.

Una vez más, fue siete años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras: «Al menos tenemos tiempo de casamos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere de por qué lo hacemos». Y, por primera vez, pensó que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Inuyasha no se habría casado.

Ella lo había atrapado. Con su juventud, su inocencia, con su confianza infantil y su ciega adoración. Inuyasha se había casado con ella porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer. El amor no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

El sonido de una llave en la puerta principal la devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta. Sentía una extraña calma, un extraño alivio. Miró al reloj de pared. Eran las ocho y media. Inuyasha no iba a volver a casa hasta varias horas después. Tenía una cena de negocios, le había dicho. Qué burda le pareció aquella excusa, se dijo sonriendo amargamente y acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de estar.

Inuyasha le daba la espalda. Kagome se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos del cuello y de la rigidez de su espalda bajo la tela de su abrigo negro.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió. Kagome observó su rostro cansado, pálido. Inuyasha miró al teléfono des­colgado. Se acercó, dejó la cartera de cuero en el suelo, y levantó el auricular. La mano le temblaba ligeramente al dejarlo en su lugar.

Kykio debía haberIo llamado. Debía haber sentido pánico al ver que ella se negaba a contestar al teléfono y lo había llamado para decirle lo que había hecho. Le habría gustado oír aquella conversación, pensaba Kagome. La acusación, la defensa, la confesión y el veredicto.

Inuyasha la miró, y ella dejó que la observara durante unos instantes. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió al cuarto de estar.

Era culpable. Lo llevaba escrito en su aspecto. Culpable sin atenuantes.

**Notas finales: **Espero les guste esta historia como lo fue para mi. El tema de infidelidad es muy delicado, sobretodo cuando hay hijos de por medio.

Dejen reviews comentando que les parece la historia. Trataré de actualizar cada semana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**

* * *

Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**

* * *

CAPITULO 2**

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Inuyasha, se reuniera con ella en el cuarto de estar. Necesitaba algún tiempo para prepararse para lo que iba a ocurrir. Kagome lo esperaba sentada, pacientemente.

Curiosamente, estaba muy tranquila. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal y tenía las manos apoyadas rela­jadamente sobre el regazo.

Inuyasha entró. Se había quitado el abrigo y la chaqueta, y se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. No miró a Kagome y se dirigió al mueble bar para servirse un whisky.

--'¿Quieres uno? -le preguntó a Kagome.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha no repitió la pregunta, tampoco la miró. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y se sentó en el sofá, frente a Kagome.

Dio un largo trago.

-Tienes una amiga muy fiel -dijo. «y un marido infiel», pensó Kagome.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos. No la había mirado desde que entrara en la habitación. Estiró las piernas y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. Kagome se fijó en sus dedos: largos, fuertes y con las uñas perfectamente cortadas.

Era un hombre fuerte y alto, y siempre aseado. Bue­nos zapatos, trajes elegantes, camisas a medida y cor­batas de seda. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero su semblante, que reflejaba tensión, seguía siendo atractivo. Sus rasgos eran bien formados y suaves, tenía la nariz recta y la boca delgada, en un gesto de deter­minación. Iba a cumplir treinta y dos años y siempre había sido muy masculino, aunque, con el paso de los años, habían ido aflorando otras facetas de su carácter.

Había adquirido una fuerza interior, que, tal vez, suele aparecer siempre con la madurez, y una nueva confianza y conciencia de la propia valía. Su rostro refle­jaba su personalidad, es decir, la de un hombre acos­tumbrado a ejercer el poder y con la capacidad de supe­rar eficazmente las dificultades. En su compañía, se tenía la sensación de estar ante un hombre especial.

Otro rasgo eminente de su personalidad, pensaba Kagome, era su dominio de sí mismo. Inuyasha siempre había poseído una gran capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente perdía los nervios, raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Ante los problemas, tenía la rara habilidad de olvidar los aspectos negativos y extraer lo más positivo de la situación.

Aquél era el rasgo más sobresaliente de Inuyasha Tashio, presidente de Tashio Holdings, una organización que, en pocos años, había crecido de un modo extraordinario. Compraba pequeñas empresas que no marcha­ban bien y las reconvertía en filiales de la suya, logrando que obtuvieran grandes beneficios.

y lo había hecho todo con sus propios medios. Man­teniendo un delicado equilibrio entre el éxito y el desas­tre, aunque sin llegar a poner en peligro el bienestar de su familia, había construido un pequeño imperio. Por el contrario, la había rodeado de lujo, tanto como podía desear.

-Y ahora¿qué? -preguntó de repente, levantando los párpados y revelando la belleza de sus ojos dorados y profundos.

Así que no iba a tratar de negar nada, se dijo Kagome.

Deseaba encontrar algo que decir, pero no sabía qué. -Dímelo tú -dijo, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa.

Kykio debía haberle dicho que temía que cometiera colgarse de una lámpara. Qué melodramático, qué nove­lesco. Pobre Kykio, pensaba Kagome con simpatía, qué mal tenía que haberlo pasado.

-Es una zorra -gruñó Inuyasha.

La idea que tenía de Kykio, obviamente, no se pare­cía a la de Kagome. Se inclinó hacia delante apretando el vaso de whisky entre las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba un músculo de la mandíbula. Apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y no apartaba la vista de la alfombra.

-Si no hubiera metido las narices, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto. ¡Ya había terminado! -espetó-. ¡Si supiera cerrar la boca, se habría dado cuenta de que todo había terminado! Esa zorra me la tenía jurada. Ha estado esperando a que cayera para hincarme el diente. Pero nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para hacerlo a través de ti.

Era cierto, pensaba Inuyasha. Maldita Kykio¿por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban?

-¡Di algo, por Dios! -gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome parpadeó, porque Inuyasha nunca le había levantado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que, desde que Inuyasha había entrado, tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero sin verlo. Sólo se fijó verdaderamente en él en aquellos instantes, como si necesitara que sucediera algo para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, en realidad, no deseara que sucediera por temor a echar­se a llorar y derrumbarse.

«Así debe sentirse uno», se decía, «cuando muere un ser querido».

-Quiero el divorcio -dijo.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de oírlo como el propio Inuyasha.

-Tú puedes marcharte, yo me quedaré con la casa y los niños. No creo que tengas dificultades para man­tenemos -añadió y se encogió de hombros. No cabía en sí de asombro ante su propia tranquilidad, cuando lo normal era gritarle como una esposa ofendida.

-¡No seas estúpida! -gruñó Inuyasha-. Eso no es posi­ble y tú lo sabes.

-No grites, vas a despertar a los niños.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Inuyasha se puso en pie y dejó el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un sonoro golpe y derramando el líquido sobre el mármol de la repisa.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con furia, pero no pudo sos­tener por mucho tiempo su mirada. Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mira ... -dijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de recobrar la calma- No era lo que tú crees, lo que esa zorra te ha hecho creer. Sucedió sólo ... por casualidad ... y se acabó casi antes de empezar -dijo haciendo un seco ademán.

«Pobre Subaki», pensó Kagome, «guillotinada de un plumazo».

-Tenía mucha presión en el trabajo. La compra de Yokina ha sido muy arriesgada y amenazaba todo lo que he conseguido -prosiguió Inuyasha, y tomó el vaso de whisky y dio un largo trago-. He tenido que trabajar día y noche. Tú has tenido que ocuparte de Katsu y he pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo. Luego, los mellizos tuvieron sarampión y no quisiste que con" tratáramos a una enfermera. Estabas agotada, casi enfer­ma, y yo estaba preocupado por ti, por los mellizos, por Katsu, que no dormía más de media hora seguida, y con más dificultades que nunca en la empresa. Creí que lo mejor para ti era que no te preocupara contándote mis problemas en la oficina ...

Inuyasha hablaba de los meses anteriores. Un periodo en que Kagome pensó que todo lo que podía ir mal había ido mal. Pero no se le había ocurrido añadir a su lista de problemas que su marido la engañaba con otra mujer.

-Kagome... -dijo Inuyasha con voz grave- no era mi intención. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero ella estaba allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien, y tú no estabas, y yo ...

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Kagome.

Le dieron náuseas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no. vomitar sobre su preciosa -y carísima alfombra. Se levantó, Inuyasha hizo intención de ayudarla y ella le dirigió una mirada hostil. Fue dando tumbos hasta el mueble bar y, con manos temblorosas, se sirvió whisky. Era una bebida que detestaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de beber algo fuerte.

Inuyasha seguía de pie. La miró con desconsuelo al veda beberse el whisky de un trago y cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Kagome trataba de mantener la calma, pero la tor­menta se había desencadenado. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por un mar de emociones violentas. Le palpitaba el cora­zón y trató de respirar profundamente, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pulmones encharcados. Tenía paralizados los músculos del estómago, su cerebro, al contrario, estaba sumido en un torbellino de angustia y dolor.

-¡Se ha acabado, Kagome! -dijo Inuyasha con una voz grave que ella nunca le había oído-. ¡Por Dios, Kagome, se ha acabado!

-¿Cuándo se acabó? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Cuando te permitiste el lujo de volver a hacer el amor conmigo? Pobre Subaki.

El whisky comenzaba a. hacer el efecto deseado. -¿Me pregunto a quién de las dos tomas por imbécil? Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar·la lucha.

-Simplemente, ocurrió -dijo tristemente, pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo echar marcha atrás, aunque sea lo·que más deseo. Por si te sirve de algo, te diré que me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Pero, y te lo juro por Dios, te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder de nuevo.

-Hasta la próxima vez -dijo Kagome y fue a salir de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos sombríos que se agolpaban en su interior estallaran con amargura. -¡No!-exclamó Inuyasha, agarrándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí-.¡Tenemos que arreglado! Por favor, sé que te he hecho daño pero necesitamos ...

-¿Cuántas veces? -le espetó Kagome, perdiendo el control- ¿Cuántas veces has venido oliendo a su perfume¿Cuántas veces me has hecho el amor por obli­gación después de haberte acostado con ella?

-¡No, no, no! -dijo agarrándola por ambos brazos mientras ella trataba de liberarse- ¡No, Kagome¡Nunca¡No he dejado que llegara tan lejos!

Se puso pálido ante la mueca de incredulidad de Kagome.

-¡Te quiero, Kagome! -dijo con voz grave- ¡Te quiero!

Por alguna razón, aquella declaración desesperada la enervó y, llevada por la violencia, le dio una bofetada.

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra. Kagome se apartó de él.

Nadie que la conociera la habría creído capaz de sentir tanto odio como revelaban sus ojos. Inuyasha estaba atónito, tratando de digerir el horror que contenía aquella mirada.

Sin decir nada más, Kagome dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha y luego, se dirigió a la habi­tación de Katsu.

El niño ni se movió cuando entró. Kagome se acercó se inclinó sobre la cuna y se quedó mirando a su hijo preguntándose si el intolerable dolor que sentía en s interior la haría enfermar.

Luego, el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompió y con un sollozo cayó sobre la cama que sería Katsu cuando creciera. Se arropó con la manta y aho­gó su llanto en la almohada, para que nadie la oyera.

* * *

La mañana comenzó con el gorjeo de Katsu, que, completamente despierto, pataleaba alegremente en su cuna. Kagome tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de por qué estaba durmiendo en aquella habitación.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experi­mentó una gran calma, se sentía vacía, hueca.

Se levantó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía aún el pelo recogido con una goma. Se la quitó y sacudió la melena. Tenía un aspecto desas­troso y se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse las zapatillas de deporte para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se las quitó. En aquel momento, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y dio un gritito de alegría.

Kagome se inclinó sobre la cuna. La sonrisa de su hijo fue como un bálsamo para su triste corazón. Por unos instantes, se sumergió en la alegría que suponía disfrutar de su hijo. Le dio unos golpecitos en el vientre y murmuró las cosas que las madres suelen decirles a sus hijos, y que sólo ellas y sus hijos entienden.

Aquello le pertenecía, se dijo. No importaba qué cosas querría arrebatarle o concederle la vida, jamás podría quitarle el amor de sus hijos. «Esto», se dijo, «es sólo mío».

Katsu estaba empapado. Kagome le quitó el pañal antes de sacarlo de la cuna. Katsu siempre estaba alegre por las mañanas. No dejó de gorjear y moverse cuando lo llevó al baño, para limpiarlo y refrescarlo.

Lo sacó, lo envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación para vestirlo. Normalmente, lo habría llevado a la cocina para darle el desayuno sin siquiera vestirlo y sin vestirse ella. Normalmente, lo hacía cuando los niños se habían ido al colegio y su marido a trabajar, pero no podía despertar a los mellizos con aquel aspecto. Le preguntarían por qué tenía una pinta tan desastrosa sin el menor rubor.

Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Inuyasha sólo estaría medio dormido. Entró sin hacer ruido y miró hacia la cama, sumida en la penumbra del amanecer.

No estaba allí. Oyó ruido en el baño e Inuyasha apareció al cabo de un instante. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. En cuanto la vio, se detuvo bruscamente.

Desde que lo conocía, Kagome nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su presencia. Era consciente de su desamparado aspecto: de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, de la palidez de su semblante y de sus cabellos enredados.

También estaba alerta ante él. Observaba lo alto que era, la fortaleza de su cuerpo. y sus músculos esbeltos . El ancho pecho, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y poderosas...

Tragó saliva y levantó la vista. Cruzaron una mirada. Tampoco él tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Debía haber estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución, la salida a una situación imposible. Era una de sus virtudes con­vertir los fracasos en éxitos. Era la causa principal de su prosperidad.

Acababa de afeitarse, su barbilla parecía limpia y suave... Kagome absorbió el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos respondían. La atracción sexual no conocía límites, reconoció amargamente. Incluso en aquellos instantes, sin dejar de odiar­lo y despreciarlo, sabía que era el hombre al que había amado ciegamente durante muchos años.

Se acercó a la cama, apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y dejó a Katsu sobre la colcha. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha no había dormido en aquella cama, la única evidencia de que la había utilizado era la huella de su cuerpo sobre el edredón de color melocotón.

Katsu se puso a patalear, tratando de captar la atención de su padre, que, sin embargo, no apartaba los ojos de Kagome. El niño gritó con frustración y se puso colorado del esfuerzo de tratar de sentarse sobre la cama. Kagome sonrió al ver sus dificultades y le tendió una mano, que el niño usó para equilibrarse.

Inuyasha se acercó al otro lado de la cama e, incons­cientemente, estiró el brazo para ayudar a Katsu. -¡Pa! -dijo el bebé triunfalmente, librándose de ambas manos para prestar toda su atención a la colcha.

Kagome mantuvo la vista fija en su hijo, dándose cuen­ta de que Inuyasha no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-Kagome, por favor, mírame -dijo Inuyasha con una súplica que conmovió las entrañas de Kagome.

-No -dijo ella con un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Inuyasha profirió un suspiro. Levantó a su hijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a dejar sobre la cama.

Kagome fue a levantarse, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido que ella. La agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que pudo estrechada entre sus brazos.

A Kagome le dieron ganas de sumergirse en el calor que Inuyasha le ofrecía. Se puso tensa y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no llorar.

-No llores -le dijo Inuyasha.

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, porque, al ver el gesto de ternura de Inuyasha, Kagome comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. Inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza y enterró la cabeza entre sus cabellos.

-Lo siento -dijo una y otra vez- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ... Pero no era bastante. No podía ser bastante. Inuyasha había acabado con todo. El amor, la fe, la confianza, el respeto, todo se había desvanecido, y las disculpas no iban a devolvérselo.

-Estoy bien -murmuró Kagome, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por recobrar la calma y apartarse de él.

Pero Inuyasha la estrechó con fuerza.

-Sé que te he hecho mucho daño -dijo, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Kagome podía sentir la tensión de su pecho, el ritmo errático de su corazón- Pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada mientras ... Lo tenemos todo para ser felices si nos das otra opor­tunidad. No lo tires todo por la borda sólo porque he cometido un error estúpido. ¡No puedes tirarlo todo por la borda!

-No he sido yo quien lo he hecho -replicó Kagome. Aquella vez, Inuyasha dejó que se separara de él. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada. Kagome, buscando algo que ponerse, fue del armario a la cómoda y vuelta al armario, sin saber realmente lo que estaba eligiendo.

Había pasado muchos años comprendiendo sus ambiciones, teniendo una fe ciega en él. Muchos años aguar­dándole en casa, esperando sus caricias como un perro o un gato, como una mascota, mientras él alimentaba en casa sus necesidades básicas: comida, bebida y un paseo de vez en cuando, y ella lo había aceptado con alegría.

«¡Qué criatura más patética eres!». se dijo.

Katsu dejó escapar un chillido. Los dos dieron un respingo. El niño, aburrido de jugar solo, reclamaba su desayuno.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con la ropa en las manos, preguntándose qué hacer a continuación. Vestirse o atender a Katsu. Era una elección muy sencilla, pero no parecía en condiciones de tomarla.

Fue Inuyasha quien finalmente levantó al niño. -Yo me ocupo de él. Vístete tranquilamente, todavía es temprano -dijo y se marchó por la puerta. Kagome suspiró, sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se relajaba.

* * *

El desayuno fue horrible. Kagome veía una provocación en cada gesto. En Ayumi porque comía demasiado, en Ryu porque se comió los cereales con muy poca leche, ella llenó demasiado la cafetera y su café estaba demasiado amargo. Al final, se enfadó consigo misma por reaccionar contra todo, frustrada por no saber lidiar con su propia desgracia. La emprendió con Ryu porque Se había dejado el ordenador encendido la noche anterior, con todos los juegos esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Cuando terminó de reñirlo, el pobre niño estaba pálido, rígido, Ayumi sorprendida, Katsu callado y Inuyasha... Inuyasha simplemente estaba sombrío. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Los niños se mostraron visiblemente aliviados cuando su padre los mandó a reco­ger sus cosas para irse al colegio.

-¡No tenías por qué tratar así a Ryu! -le espetó Inuyasha en cuanto Ryu y Ayumi no podían oído- ¡Sabes muy bien que normalmente es muy ordenado! Vas a convertirlos en un manojo de nervios si no pones más cuidado. Son unos chicos estupendos y se comportan muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No vaya dejar que la tomes con ellos porque estés enfadada conmigo!

Kagome se dio la vuelta hecha una furia.

-¿Y desde cuándo estás aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan? -le dijo, viendo con-gran satisfacción que se ponía tieso como un clavo- Los ves durante el desayuno¡pero sólo cuando dejas de leer tu precioso _Financial Times! _¡La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes tres hijos! Los... los quieres como quieres... a esa pintura de Lowry que compraste, eso cuando piensas en ellos. ¡Así que no me digas cómo tengo que educar a _mis _hijos cuando como padre eres un completo inútil!

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó dando un paso atrás mientras Inuyasha se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella. Me puedes acusar de muchas cosas, Kagome -dijo Inuyasha entre dientes- Y, probablemente, la mayoría de ellas me las merezco¡pero no me puedes acusar de no querer a _nuestros _hijos!

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Kagome con sarcasmo- ¡En primer lugar, te diré que sólo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazada de los mellizos¡Incluso Katsu fue un error al que te costó acostumbrarte!

Inuyasha dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Kagome par­padeó al verlo levantar la mesa, apartarla para levantarse y acercarse a ella. La violencia casi se podía palpar. A Kagome se le secó la garganta al ver cómo Inuyasha se aproximaba a ella con la intención, creía ella, de estrangularla.

En el último momento, cambió de opinión y la agarró por los hombros. Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Es demasiado pequeño para comprender' lo que estás diciendo -dijo con una voz ronca y señalando a Katsu con la cabeza-, pero si los mellizos te oyen, si les das alguna razón para que piensen que no los quiero, te ...

No terminó la frase. No hacía falta, Kagome sabía exactamente .cómo continuaba. Inuyasha siguió mirándola por unos instantes, luego la soltó y salió de la cocina.

Tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sólo por pura necesidad de consuelo, levantó a Katsu y lo meció en sus brazos.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Y también estaba furiosa, porque, al haberle gritado de aquella manera, le había dado el derecho a meterse con ella, cuando, hasta ese momento, era ella la que tenía todo el derecho a meterse con él.

**

* * *

Notas finales: Manden comentarios. Nos vemos.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 3**

Al llegar el fin de semana, los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Y, como siempre, fue la observadora y callada Ayumi quien quiso saber qué era.

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo en la habitación de Katsu, mamá? -preguntó el domingo por la mañana mientras toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, .desayunando.

La niña lo había descubierto porque aquella mañana Katsu había dormido hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual, su madre también se había despertado tarde. Después de pasar varias noches durmiendo mal en una cama demasiado pequeña y atormentada por sus pensamientos, estaba exhausta; la noche anterior, para su alivio, había conciliado el sueño nada más meterse en la cama, y no se había despertado hasta que Ryu entró en la habitación. Pero no se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, Porque, si dormir había servido para dar descanso a su cuerpo, su mente no había reposado en absoluto. -sabía qué había soñado, pero, desde luego, sus sueños no habían aliviado el peso de su corazón, ni su rabia, ni su amargura. Incluso se aborrecía a sí misma por no hacer nada para remediar la situación. Inuyasha le había aconsejado que no tomara ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera un poco más tranquila -hasta que dejara de ser la criatura patética en que se había convertido-, pero aquel consejo sólo le servía como excusa para no enfrentarse a la realidad.

Inuyasha no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, su rostro reflejaba la misma tensión. Desde la noche fatídica de la llamada de Kykio, había estado llegando a las seis y media todos los días. Kagome sospechaba que se debía más a que lo había criticado como padre que al deseo de demostrarle que su aventura había terminado.

Llegaba a tiempo de bañar a los niños y meterlos en la cama mientras ella preparaba la cena. En apa­riencia, su vida transcurría normalmente, y los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo por que los niños no se enteraran de sus problemas.

Cada noche, durante la cena, Inuyasha hacía algún intento por mantener una conversación, pero Kagome permanecía en silencio, de modo que él desaparecía en su estudio en cuanto terminaban de cenar. Kagome reco­gía la mesa y subía a acostarse a la habitación de Katsu sintiéndose cada día un poco más sola, un poco más deprimida.

Saber que su marido la engañaba había supuesto para ella un golpe brutal que había conseguido anular su voluntad, de modo que su vida transcurría en una lenta monotonía y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Inuyasha la observaba, serio y en silencio, esperando que Kagome saliera de su letargo y estallara.

En aquellos momentos, la pregunta de su hija la devolvía a su cruda situación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se las ingenió para dar una respuesta coherente.

-A Katsu le están saliendo los dientes otra vez. Inuyasha arrugó ligeramente el periódico que estaba leyendo, y Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba escu­chando. Y puede que también la estuviera mirando de reojo. Ella no lo miró. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera hacer.

Pelinegra y con ojos negros, Ayumi tenía, además, la misma mirada inteligente de su madre. Asintió, como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que decía Kagome. Los dientes de Katsu habían sido un tormento para todos en las noches anteriores. Aunque a Kagome no se le había ocurrido irse a dormir a su habitación. Pero aquello no se le había ocurrido a Ayumi, que prestaba atención a su querido padre.

-Seguro que echas de menos no poder abrazar a mamá, ¿verdad, papá? -dijo bajándose de la silla y acercándose a Inuyasha -. Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría ido a darte un abrazo -dijo y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre, sabiendo que sería bien recibida.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias, mi reina -dijo Inuyasha, doblando el periódico para prestar atención a su hija- Pero creo que puedo estar solo unos días más antes de que me sienta completamente triste.

Si aquel comentario iba dirigido a ella, Kagome lo ignoró, y siguió sentada bebiendo café, sin revelar el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Observó a Inuyasha, allí sentado, con su albornoz azul, quedejaba al descubierto la mata de vello que le cubría el pecho. Besó a Ayumi en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Kagome se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, como si tuviera celos de su bija.

¿Celos de su propia hija! ¿Cómo era posible tanta amargura?

"' No pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras recogía .los platos. Inuyasha la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Inuyasha debió ver algo en sus ojos negros, porque frunció el ceño. Kagome se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba incómoda y desconsolada.

Pero su marido y sus hijos parecieron ignorar su reacción. Ryu intervino en la conversación que Inuyasha estaba teniendo con Ayumi, e incluso Katsu insistió en que le sacaran de su silla. Inuyasha lo sacó y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el niño alegraba la conversación con sus particulares gorgojeos. Kagome no pudo soportarlo. Había algo en aquella atmósfera de cariño que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se sentía incapaz de unirse a ellos, como habría hecho normalmente. Subaki se lo impedía. Su imagen era como un muro infranqueable que la separaba de su familia, del afecto y el amor de los suyos.

Dejó de fregar los platos, porque corría el riesgo de romper alguno y salió de la cocina diciendo entre dientes:

-Voy a hacer las camas.

Nadie la oyó y se sintió aún peor, más apartada de su familia.

Estaba en su dormitorio, el dormitorio de Inuyasha y ella, mirando al vacío, cuando entró Inuyasha. Con un gesto nervioso se dirigió al baño, tratando de aparentar que eso estaba haciendo cuando Inuyasha abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, Inuyasha seguía allí, al lado de la ventana y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era alto y gallardo y, en aquel momento, estaba tan atractivo que a Kagome le daban ganas de tirarle algo, de hacer cual­quier cosa para mitigar su profundo dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia, comenzó a arreglar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, que, desde la llamada de Kykio, se había convertido en el mueble más odioso de la casa. Cada día era más difícil estirar las sábanas, ahuecar las almohadas, cubrirla con la colcha. Olía a Inuyasha, a su olor limpio y masculino. Despertaba sus sentidos, que creía dor­midos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, su deseo por Inuyasha no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. La traición de Inuyasha no había provocado más que la odiosa actitud de estar siempre pendiente de él. El odio alimentaba el deseo, y el deseo hacía su tormento todavía mayor.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó a Kagome.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercó a ella y se interpuso en su camino. -Kagome... -dijo con suavidad.

Kagome permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te acuerdas de que tengo que pasar la semana que viene en Nerima?

No, no se había acordado hasta aquel momento. Sintió una ira repentina al comprobar que Inuyasha anteponía sus negocios a su vida privada, cuando ésta estaba en crisis

-¿Qué te meto en la maleta?

¿Iba a ir Subaki con él? ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Iban a pasar toda una preciosa semana sin que nadie les interrumpiera?

Le palpitaba el corazón, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder para apartarse de él. Retroceder habría sido como otorgarle una especie de victoria, asíque se quedó donde estaba, sin mirarlo, con el semblante pálido.

Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche en que todo estallara por los aires. Kagome sintió escalofríos.

-Cualquier cosa -replicó Inuyasha con impaciencia. Kagome solía hacerle la maleta siempre que él se marchaba de viaje. Y le encantaba hacerlo, guardar sus camisas, contar los pares de calcetines, la ropa interior, meter algunos pañuelos, las corbatas y los trajes. Inclusoen aquellos momentos, mientras rogaba que se apartara de su camino para poder alejarse de él y con ganas de decirle que se hiciera él la maleta, no podía evitar hacer, mentalmente, una lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil, y la tensión entre ellos se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que Kagome lo utilizara en su contra.

-¿Vas a estar bien? --preguntó por fin- Puedo llamar a mi madre para que se quede contigo, si no quieres quedarte sola, si te hace falta compañía, o…

-¿Y por qué me iba a hacer falta compañía? -le espetó Kagome, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante- Nunca me ha hecho falta una niñera cuando te vas de viaje y no me va a hacer falta ahora.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo la tran­quilidad.

-Yo no estaba poniendo en duda tu capacidad --di­jo-, pero estás muy cansada y me preguntaba si, con todo lo que está pasando, no te vendría bien alguna ayuda.

«Muy cansada», se repitió Kagome, no estaba sólo cansada, estaba agotada.

-¿Tu secretaria va contigo?

Kagome se arrepintió de aquella pregunta nada más hacerla.

-Sí, pero, ...

-Entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti,

¿verdad?

-Kagome -dijo Inuyasha, dando un suspiro-, Subaki no ...

-¡No quiero saberlo! --dijo Kagome empujándolo, pre­firiendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer allí quieta por más tiempo soportando aquella conversación. -Entonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? -exclamó Inuyasha en voz alta e, inmediatamente, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse- ¡Kagome, tenemos que hablar!

Kagome estaba haciendo la cama. Apretaba los dientes y seguía con su trabajo porque era lo único que le que­daba por hacer.

-No podemos seguir así -dijo Inuyasha -. ¡Tienes que darte cuenta! A Ayumi le parece muy raro que duermas con Katsu, lo que significa que, a partir de ahora, va a estar pendiente de nosotros, que va a vigilarte, a calcular los días que te quedas en la habitación de Katsu...

-y no debemos molestar a tu querida Ayumi, ¿verdad? -exclamó Kagome, y se avergonzó al instante. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de su propia hija? Pero era cierto, estaba horriblemente celosa de su hija, porque tenía el amor de su padre.

-No pienso responder a eso, Kagome -dijo Inuyasha sobriamente.

Kagome terminó de hacer la cama, podía marcharse. -Deja que te explique que Subaki no ... -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?

-Sí -dijo Inuyasha, desconcertado-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo tengo que salir y, si tú te vas a quedar, no tengo que llamar a tu madre para que se quede con los niños.

Por qué había dicho aquello, Kagome no podía saberlo.

Su decisión de salir no había sido una decisión consciente. Pero nada más decirlo pensó que pasar unas horas sola, completamente sola, era vital para su integridad mental.

Abrió el armario, impaciente por salir y alejarse de su familia, y sacó lo primero que encontró, su anorak impermeable. Inuyasha parecía un poco aturdido, y se limitóa quedarse allí de pie, observándola.

- Kagome -dijo por fin-, si quieres salir, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Kagome no atinaba a cerrar la cremallera y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. «¿Es posible sofocar sus propias emociones?», se preguntaba. Porque creía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Dame diez minutos y me voy contigo ...

¡Los zapatos! ¡No se había puesto los zapatos! Se inclinó y revolvió en la parte baja del armario. Inuyasha seguía quieto en el mismo sitio, cada vez más perplejo.

Kagome encontró sus botas de cuero negras y se sentó sobre la moqueta para ponérselas. Luego metió los pantalones en las botas con dedos temblorosos.

-¡Kagome... no hagas esto! -dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectado porque quisiera irse sola, su voz era grave y denotaba impaciencia.

Nunca has salido sin nosotros, espera a que todos... Kagome apenas lo oía. Pero Inuyasha tenía razón, ella nunca había salido sola. Si no con él, con los niños, o con su madre. Durante toda su vida adulta, había vivido bajo el amparo protector de otros. Primero sus padres, luego sus amigas y finalmente, Inuyasha. Sobre todo, Inuyasha.

¡Pero por Dios, estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años! Y allí estaba, convertida en ama de casa, cada día menos atractiva, con tres hijos y un marido que ...

-¡Me voy sola! ¡No te va a pasar nada porque, por una vez, te quedes con los niños!

-¡No me estoy quejando de eso! -dijo Inuyasha, sus­pirando y acercándose a ella- Pero, Kagome, nunca habías ...

-¡Exactamente -exclamó Kagome, apartándose de él-. Mientras tú te ocupabas de hacerte rico y de buscar a una amante, yo estaba sentadita en esta maldita casa, muriéndome de asco.

-¡No digas tonterías! -dijo Kagome, agarrándola por la muñeca- Esto es ridículo, te estás portando como una niña.

-Precisamente, Inuyasha, de eso se trata, ¿no te das cuenta? -dijo Kagome, apelando a la comprensión a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes- Eso es exactamente lo que soy... una niña. Una niña a la que han explotado, a la que han herido profundamente. No he crecido porque no me han dado la oportunidad de crecer. ¡Tenía diecisiete años cuando me casé contigo! -le gritó- ¡No había terminado el instituto! Y antes de que aparecieras tú, mis padres me tenían entre algodones. Dios mío, qué decepción debió ser para ellos descubrir que su dulce y pequeña hija se había estado acostando con el lobo feroz.

Inuyasha se rió. A Kagome no le sorprendió, sabía que su calificación era tan acertada que no tenía más remedio que reírse si no quería llorar.

-y me quedé embarazada -prosiguió-, y cambié a unos padres por otros, tú y tu madre.

-Eso no es cierto, Kagome -protestó Inuyasha-. Yo nunca te he visto como una niña. Yo...

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita mentiroso! ¿Y sabes porqué sé que eres un mentiroso? Por el miedo que te da que yo quiera pasar algún tiempo sola.

-¡Esto es una locura! -dijo Inuyasha, negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera que aquella conversación pudiera tener lugar.

-¿Una locura? -repitió Kagome-. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que he dejado que me hicieras todo eso? Lo único que hice fue sentarme y dejar que me trataras como te daba la gana... y mira qué he conseguido. Veinticuatro años, tres hijos y un marido que se ha cansado de mí. Así que, por favor, deja que me vaya.

Con un sollozo, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación.

Corrió escaleras abajo, recogió el bolso de la mesita del recibidor y salió precipitadamente a la calle.

El BMW de Inuyasha cerraba el paso a su Ford Escort blanco, así que tuvo que irse a pie, alejándose de la moderna casa en la que vivían desde hacía cinco años. En una casa situada en una de las zonas más acomodadas de Tokio. Aquella casa le encantaba porque les ofrecía mucho más espacio que el pequeño piso alquilado del centro de Tokio en el que vivían anteriormente.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí lo más deprisa posible. Se apresuró por la acera, bajo la sombra de los árboles, sabiendo que Inuyasha no la seguiría. Todavía tenía que vestirse y vestir a los niños, así que no podría detenerla antes de que tomara el autobús.

El primero que llegó se dirigía al centro de Tokio.

Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Se fijó en el parque al que solía llevar a los niños. ¿O eran ellos los que la llevaban a ella? No lo sabía, ya no estaba segura de nada.

Se subió el cuello del anorak para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por Tokio, cuyas calles siempre estaban solitarias los domingos por la tarde. Estaba perdida en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era la verdadera Kagome Tashio.

Una mujer de veinticuatro años que se había estancado emocionalmente a la edad de diecisiete. Pensó que Inuyasha la amaba porque había hecho el amor con ella, y nunca se preguntó si la quería realmente.

Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Y, aunque la idea la mortificaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo se había casado con ella para aceptar su responsabilidad por haberla dejado embarazada.

Puede que Inuyasha considerara que estaba en su derecho de llevar otra vida, aparte de la que ya llevaba con ella. No cabía duda, se trataba de eso. Inuyasha quería llevar otra vida, una vida aparte de la que llevaba con ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta, en aquellos momentos en que su vida estaba al borde del precipicio, de que Inuyasha nunca había compartido con ella aquella otra vida excitante y apresurada. Sólo había construido su matrimonio para ella, para que jugara a ser esposa y madre de sus hijos, porque era lo que ella quería ser.

Pero, ¿acaso se trataba sólo de un juego, de una fantasía? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

Caminó durante horas. Horas y horas, sin darse cuen­ta del tiempo que pasaba. Tristes horas de reflexión, contemplando la intensidad de su propio dolor. Hasta que el más completo agotamiento la obligó a regresar a casa. Estaba agotada y hacía frío, así que tomó un taxi.

De repente, su casa se convirtió en el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar.

Pero, al darse cuenta, experimentó una sensación de derrota, porque aquello significaba que sus horas de libertad no le habían hecho ningún bien.

**Notas finales: **Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado algún review. Sigan mandándome sus comentarios. Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**

* * *

Reseña: **

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**

* * *

CAPITULO 4 **

Cuando entró en el salón, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro entre las manos. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no se hubiera movido del sitio durante horas. No se molestó en saludar a Kagome, que, tras una corta pausa, esperando su repen­tina explosión de furia, que no llegó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Esbozaba una sonrisa. Inuyasha no la engañó ni por un momento con su aire de indiferencia, le había visto mirando por la ventana justo antes de entrar por la puerta del jardín.

Dejó el abrigo sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se quitó las botas y preparó café. Inuyasha entró como un gato en busca de su comida diaria. Llevaba vaqueros y camisa de algodón.

-Será mejor que llames a Kykio -murmuró, apartando una silla con el pie para sentarse en ella -¿Por qué? -dijo Kagome con curiosidad, y mirándolo por un instante.

-Porque no he parado de llamarla creyendo que esta­rías en su casa, y ella no me lo quería decir.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no ha sido así?

Antes de contestar, Inuyasha guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-Porque llamé a mi madre para que cuidase de los niños y me fui a su apartamento para ver si era verdad. -Así que no sólo Kykio, sino también tu madre sabe que he estado fuera todo el día -dijo Kagome con acritud sirviéndose el café, que ya estaba listo.

No puedes echarme la culpa de que estuviera tan preocupado después de cómo te fuiste -se quejó Inuyasha.

«Eso está mejor», pensó Kagome. «Eso le enseñará a no tratarme como a una niña. Puede que lo sea, pero eso no significa que me guste que me traten como tal. Además, así se dará cuenta de que su predecible esposa no es tan predecible después de todo.»

Se sentó frente a él, tomando con gusto la taza de café caliente entre las manos, todavía frías. Inuyasha se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego las apoyó sobre la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos, como si algún pensamiento le rondara en su interior. Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Tenía el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él muchas veces.

Kagome nunca lo había visto así, con un aspecto tan frágil.

-Tus padres también lo saben -dijo inesperadamen­te- Los llamé cuando no se me ocurrió ningún otro sitio donde pudieras haber ido. Han estado esperando que aparecieras por su casa toda la tarde. Será mejor que los llames para decirles que estás bien.

Así que sólo se le había ocurrido llamar a tres sitios para localizarla. ¿Qué le decía eso a ella de sí misma? Se preguntó, pero decidió que ya había hecho suficiente auto análisis aquel día y decidió posponer la respuesta.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Inuyasha -le sugirió- ¿Por qué no los llamas tú ya que fuiste tú quien los has preo­cupado? Llama a tu madre y a Kykio, no tengo ninguna gana de hablar con ella.

-¿Con quién¿Con mi madre?

-No, con Kykio -dijo Kagome sarcásticamente-

Has sido tú la que la has vuelto a meter en este lío después de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos, así que, si crees que está preocupada, llámala tú.

-iTodos estábamos muy preocupados! -exclamó Inuyasha, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.

-No pienso suicidarme -dijo Kagome con calma, sorbiendo su café. Cuanto más nervioso estaba Inuyasha, más tranquila estaba ella- Puede que me hayas tomado por una imbécil, pero no me voy a perder el resto de mi vida por eso.

-¡Yo no te he tomado por una imbécil!

-Claro que lo has hecho. Por ejemplo, cuando has perdido el tiempo pensando que había hecho una tontería -dijo Kagome con mordacidad.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Quería contenerse, evitar cual­quier disputa.

-¿Dónde has ido? -preguntó.

-A Tokio -respondió Kagome, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo.

-¿A qué parte de Tokio¿Y para qué? Has estado fuera desde las diez de la mañana¡casi doce horas¿Qué has estado haciendo durante doce horas si las tien­das están cerradas?

-¡Puede que haya salido con un hombre! -exclamó Kagome, y vio con satisfacción que a Inuyasha le mudaba el semblante- No es tan difícil encontrar uno¿sabes? Puede que haya decidido echar una canita al aire e irme a buscar... comprensión, ya que, últimamente, no encuentro mucha en esta casa -dijo con ironía.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, dando un golpe con la silla contra el suelo.

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Inuyasha, pasándose la mano por el pelo- ¡Deja ya de tomarte la revancha! No solías disfrutar haciendo daño a los demás.

Eso era cierto. Era extraño comprobar cómo podía cambiar una persona de la noche a la mañana. Nunca había tenido ningún desea de hacer daño a nadie, pero, de repente, ni siquiera le importaba que sus padres estu­vieran preocupados porella. Probablemente, la madre de Inuyasha estaría sentada en su apartamento, apenas a un kilómetro de allí, esperando con inquietud una llamada que le dijera que su adorable Kagome estaba bien.

-Haz esas llamadas y notendrás que escucharme

-replicó Kagome con la vista fija en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Inuyasha la miró con furia. Parecía a _punto _de estallar, pero, para sorpresa de Kagome, suspiró profundamente y se marchó. Kagome oyóque cerraba de un portazo la puerta del estudia e hizo una mueca.

Subió al piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Recogió su larga melena en el _garro _de baño y se metió bajo el agua.

Después de ducharse, mientras se ponía el albornoz recordó que no había hecha la maleta de Inuyasha.

Con una maldición, entró apresuradamente en la habitación, recogió la maleta de cuero, la dejó sobre la cama y la abrió.

-No hace falta que lo hagas -dijo Inuyasha, desde la puerta- Esta tarde he cancelado el viaje.

-Vaya _por _Dios --dijo Kagome, mientras él cerraba la puerta- Qué decepción se habrá llevada Subaki.

Inuyasha se encogió, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un látigo. Kagome sintió pánico al ver su sem­blante pálido. Inuyasha se acercó, la agarró por los brazos y ella se estremeció.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo –dijo Inuyasha entre dientes-. ¡No vas a cambiar de opinión sobre mí a pesar de la que haga o diga!

-Ya he cambiado de opinión sobre ti! -replicó Kagome, sintiendo temor ante el extraño brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha-. ¡Pensaba que eras un santo, ahora sé que eres un cerdo!

-¡Pues, entonces, voy a portarme como un cerdo!

-exclamó Inuyasha y la besó.

No fue un beso persuasivo, ni dulce, fue un beso brutal. Kagome gimió. Inuyasha clavó sus manos como garras en sus hombros. Kagome hizo esfuerzos para apar­tarse, tratando de notocar su cuerpo.

Inuyasha le metió la lengua entre los labios, y ella quiso morderle. Pero Inuyasha, que preveía su reacción, apretó sus labios con fuerza para impedírselo y le acarició la lengua con sensualidad. Kagome se estremeció y le golpeó el pecho con los puños, en un desesperado intento por detener el ardor que despertaba en su cuerpo. Aunque lo odiara desde lo más profundo de su ser, seguía siendo vulnerable a sus caricias.

Gimió de nuevo y le dio una patada con su pie des­nudo. Pero dio igual. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a sol­tarla. El cuerpo de Kagome no era más que un junco que se doblaba ante la voluntad de Inuyasha. Con una mano la agarró por la cintura y con la otra la melena, tirando de ella para obligarla a abrir la boca ya recibir su beso.

Kagome estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo se sacudió con una oleada de calor al sentir el cuerpo de Inuyasha apre­tándose contra ella. Pero no era sólo la temperatura de su cuerpo la que había sobrepasado los límites, sino también sus sentidos. Estaba fuera de control, ansiosa, como una abeja precipitándose hacia la miel más dulce de la Tierra.

«¡No es justo!», pensó con desconsuelo. «¡No es justo que me siga haciendo esto!» Se odiaba a sí misma y odiaba a Inuyasha por obligarla a darse cuenta de su debilidad.

-iMaldito seas! -exclamó cuando Inuyasha se separó de ella para respirar.

Inuyasha tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos eran como oscuros estanques llenos de frustración.

-Sí -dijo con un susurro- Maldíceme cuanto quie­ras, Inuyasha, pero me deseas. Me deseas tanto que casi no puedes pensar en otra cosa.

Era la amarga verdad. Se encogió un poco, pero se dispuso a hacer algo en lo que había pensado muchas Veces en los últimos días. Con un gruñido animal, y sin importarle el dolor que le hacía Inuyasha al tirarle del pelo, levantó los brazos para arañarlo.

Sólo sus buenos reflejos salvaron a Inuyasha. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Kagome sólo alcanzó su cuello. -¡Vaya, qué gatita! -dijo soltándola el pelo para tocarse el cuello.

-¡Te odio!

-Mejor -dijo Inuyasha, atrayéndola hacia sí- Así será más fácil hacerte el amor de cualquier manera, sin impor­tarme lo que sientas por mí.

-¡Estupendo ¿Por qué no añadir la violación al adulterio?

-¿Violación ¿Desde cuándo he tenido que recurrir a la violación al acostarme contigo¡En toda mi vida no he conocido a una mujer más caliente que tú!

-¿Ni siquiera Subaki?

Inuyasha la apartó de un empujón y cruzó las manos detrás de la nuca, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no tener que pegarle. En sus ojos se divisaba algo muy parecido al tormento.

-Ya basta, Kagome -dijo entre dientes- Deja ya de provocarme antes de hacer algo que podamos lamentar.

Kagome se preguntó a qué se refería. ¿Acaso lo estaba provocando, lo estaba poniendo furioso para que le hiciera el amor?

Se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Tentándole con cada mirada cuando debía irse de allí mientras podía. Pero quería alimentar el odio que le tenía, llevar al límite su angustia, su decepción y, sobre todo, el profundo dolor que no había aban­donado su pecho desde la llamada de Kykio.

Se oyó a sí misma decir, como desde el otro lado de un largo túnel:

-Entonces, vete¿Por qué no haces lo que debes hacer y te vas de aquí ¡No hay nada que te impida marcharte con tu preciosa Subaki!

- ¡Deja ya de mencionar su maldito nombre!

-Subaki -repitió ella al instante- Subaki, Subaki, Subaki.

Un brillo, tal vez de angustia, cruzó la mirada de Inuyasha. Se mordió el labio y agarró a Kagome por los brazos.

-¡No! -dijo entre dientes- ¡Tú, tú, tú!

Con un rápido movimiento, la obligó a girar y a echarse sobre la cama.

Lo que sucedió estuvo muy lejos de tener algo que ver con el amor. Fue una batalla. Una batalla para ver quién de los dos lograba excitar más al otro. Una batalla de los sentidos donde cada caricia era deliberada y res­pondida por otra, donde cada mirada recibía como res­puesta otra mirada de burla. En cuanto uno de los dos se excitaba, más lo excitaba el otro, lanzados frenéti­camente a un torbellino de sensaciones dolorosas, rotas.

Por un instante, Inuyasha pareció a punto de recuperar el sentido común y trató de apartarse de Kagome. Pero ella se dio cuenta. Tuvo miedo, pánico a perderlo, y se aferró a él y lo besó con frenesí. Kagome suspiró y pronunció su nombre en una ardiente súplica. Pero ella no atendió aquella súplica. En aquellos instantes, era ella la que jugaba el papel de seductora, la que dominaba la situación. Y mantuvo aquel papel desde el desesperado principio hasta el tumultuoso final. Dominó a Inuyasha, y al terminar, se apartó y se hizo un ovillo, presa de la frustración. Su cuerpo había exigido algo que se le negaba hacia días, pero sólo se sentía abatida y asqueada con sigo misma.

Así que¿quién ganó la batalla? Se preguntó. Nadie.

Su comportamiento le daba náuseas. Había hecho el amor con él, no porque lo quisiera, sino por su miedo a perderlo. Era esencial para su integridad mental saber que, a pesar de todas las Subakis que pudiera haber habi­do o que hubiera en el futuro, ella, la pequeña y aburrida Kagome, todavía podía volverlo loco en la cama.

Y además, tenía que reconocer que lo había deseado, el deseo que había sentido por él no dejaba espacio para el orgullo ni el respeto por sí misma. Pero, sin embargo, hacer el amor no había supuesto ningún alivio para la tristeza y el dolor que sentía desde hacia una semana. Era como si su alma herida se negara a con­cederle a Inuyasha un respiro.

Una solitaria lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas.

Kagome, en su desesperado deseo de probarse que todavía podía excitar a su marido, había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Había perdido la confianza ciega y, con ella, su forma de amarlo libremente.

Le dolía y le daba miedo. Se sentía más sola que si Inuyasha se hubiera marchado y la hubiera dejado. Por­que no sabía si algún día volvería a sentir por él lo que antaño sintiera.

-¿Kagome?

Kagome se dio la vuelta. Inuyasha la contemplaba con una mirada sombría.

-Lo siento -dijo tranquilamente.

¿Qué lamentaba, hacer el amor o toda aquella horri­ble situación? Qué importaba, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, ya nada importaba. Se sentía como una cáscara vacía, perdida y sola y ningún lamento lograría que se sintiera mejor.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Me avergüenzo de mí misma -le dijo con voz grave y temblorosa.

A Inuyasha se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Ven aquí -dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos- Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda hacerte tanto daño, Kagome. Palabra de un hombre que en su vida se ha sentido peor.

¿Podía Kagome arriesgarse a creerlo? Sería fácil. Y sería fácil perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo, con la esperanza de que el perdón y el olvido se llevaran el dolor para Siempre.

-Te quiero -le dijo Inuyasha con voz grave- Te quiero mucho, Kagome.

-¡No! -exclamó Kagome violentamente, abandonando la idea de perdonado al escuchar aquellas tres pala­bras falsas. Ya le había creído una vez, y sólo le había servido para hundirse en el lodo.

-No me hables de amor -le replicó amargamente- El amor no tiene nada que ver con lo que acaba de suceder ¿o es que te casaste conmigo por amor?

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió en medio de una atmósfera enrarecida. Los mellizos no dejaban de mirados con extrañeza y curiosidad. Kagome sabía que se habían hecho muchas preguntas acerca de su ausencia del día anterior, pero era obvio que Daniel les había ordenado que no hicieran preguntas. No pudo evitar una media sonrisa cuando Ayumi abrió la boca para decir algo e Inuyasha la silenció con una mirada. Ryu se comportaba de forma distinta. No dejaba de mirada, pero no decía nada, en realidad, no había dicho nada desde que había bajado a desayunar. 

-Come, Ryu -le dijo Kagome amablemente, des­pués de que el niño estuviera jugando con la cuchara un buen rato-. A media mañana vas a tener hambre si ahora no comes nada.

Ryu frunció el ceño y la miró. Tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

-¿Adónde fuiste ayer? -le preguntó de repente, y miró a su padre.

-Pues... salí a pasar el día por ahí -respondió Kagome con una sonrisa, para demostrarle a su hijo que no suce­día nada anormal- No te importa; ¿verdad?

Ryu se removió en la silla. Kagome se inquietó. Ryu no era como su hermana, extrovertida y comunicativa con todo el mundo, siempre se callaba sus problemas.

Si le hacía aquella pregunta era porque estaba realmente preocupado.

-Pero ¿adónde fuiste? -insistió el niño.

Kagome suspiró y le acarició el pelo. Ryu no protestó, como solía hacer.

-Estaba muy cansada -respondió, tratando de encontrar una explicación que un niño de seis años pudiera comprender-. Además, como me paso el tiempo en casa, me apetecía dar un paseo. Eso es todo.

-¡Pero normalmente vas con uno de nosotros, para que te cuide! -dijo mirando a su padre, pero esta vez para decide que se mantuviera al margen de aquella conversación.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso? -dijo Kagome en broma, tratando de tomarse aquella afirmación con buen humor, cuando, en realidad, estaba horrorizada de que su hijo también pensara que era incapaz de cuidar de sí misma- Ya sabes que soy mayor y que puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Papá dijo que no -intervino Ayumi-. Llamó a la abuela, • y estaba muy nervioso. Y habló por teléfono con la tía Kykio, y se puso furioso.

-Ya basta, Ayumi -dijo Inuyasha con calma, pero en un tono tajante.

-¡Pero sí lo dijiste¡Y te portaste como un toro _loco! _

-¿Como un qué? -preguntó Inuyasha.

-Como un toro loco -repitió la niña- Eso es lo que nos dice mi profesora cuando corremos por la clase, "Los toros al campo" dice -dijo Ayumi y esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, de ésas con las que se le caía la baba a su padre- Pero mamá volvió sana y salva, como dije yo.

Así que, al menos, había un miembro de su familia que la creía capaz de cuidar de sí misma. «Gracias, Ayumi», pensó Kagome.

-Acábate el desayuno -dijo-. Como podéis ver, estoy sana y salva, así que vamos a olvidarlo¿vale?

* * *

En cuanto los niños se marcharon a recoger sus cosas del colegio, le dijo a Inuyasha: 

-Puedes irte a Nerima, si quieres.

Inuyasha estaba guardando el periódico en su cartera.

Al oír a Kagome se detuvo por un instante y luego, cerró la cartera.

Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre de negocios.

Con la camisa de seda blanca y el chaleco. Parecía fuera de lugar en aquella cocina de atmósfera tan familiar, su atuendo era apropiado para una mansión de estilo georgiano, con muebles de caoba. Kagome sintió una gran tristeza al pensar en lo mucho que Inuyasha había evolucionado con los años mientras ella permanecía estancada.

-Ya no tengo que ir -dijo Inuyasha-. Miroku Houshi puede ocuparse de todo tan bien como yo.

Entonces¿por qué no iba él desde un principio?, se preguntó Kagome.

-¿Tenías miedo de que te abandonara mientras tú no estabas en casa? -le preguntó con un sincero interés por saber su respuesta. A Inuyasha le importaban mucho ella y los niños, pero no sabía en qué medida sería para él una tragedia que dejaran de formar parte de su vida.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo junto a la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la casa, lleno de juguetes.

-Sí -admitió sobriamente.

Kagome experimentó un gran alivio al oír su respuesta, lo que, por otro lado, la puso furiosa, porque no era más que una muestra de su propia debilidad.

-Yo 'no tengo por qué irme -replicó- Eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo.

-Sí -dijo Inuyasha, y agachó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta. No la miró, pero hizo como si examinara su cartera de nuevo- Sé que, si me quedara un átomo de orgullo, debería recoger mis cosas y marcharme. Pero no quiero marcharme, no quiero echar a perder lo que hemos... tenido. Sé que tengo que probarte que puedo y volver a ser el mismo. Sé que me va a costar algún tiempo, pero no voy rendirme, Kagome -dijo y se atre­vió a mirarla con determinación -Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no voy a ser yo quien me vaya.

-Podría pedirte la separación -le espetó Kagome de repente- Para hacer que te marches.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-¿y cómo sabes que si pides la separación puedes obligarme a irme? -dijo Inuyasha, preguntándose si Kagome habría hablado con algún abogado. No la creía capaz, pero no estaba seguro.

A Kagome le encantaba verlo tan desconcertado. Le hacía recuperar algo de orgullo, así que se encogió de hombros y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Veo mucha televisión.

-Entonces¿vas a... acabar con nuestro matrimonio? Kagome tenía que admitir que era muy listo. Con una simple pregunta le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad.

-Has sido tú el que has empezado a estropear nuestro matrimonio, Inuyasha -respondió con tranquilidad- Pero no, no voy a hacer nada por cambiar esta situación... todavía.

-¿Todavía¿Si quieres pedir el divorcio por qué no lo haces cuanto antes? -dijo Inuyasha, dando un suspiro, recogiendo la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

Kagome observó cómo se la ponía. Se fijó en su anillo de oro. No significaba nada, sólo era un trozo de oro que le habían puesto allí hacía un millón de años. Era un anillo sencillo y barato. Cuando se casaron, no habían podido pagar nada mejor. Al cabo de algunos años, Inuyasha le había regalado una sortija de oro con un dia­mante engastado.

Recordaba el día que lo habían comprado; «Te quiero, Kagome», había dicho poniéndoselo en el dedo, «sin ti y los mellizos, mi trabajo no tendría sentido».

Pero Inuyasha se equivocaba. Sin ella ni los mellizos, habría llegado mucho más lejos, de eso estaba segura.

Inuyasha la observaba con aquella mirada sombría, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Kagome. Por un ins­tante, se cruzaron una mirada, luego, Kagome agachó la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que quiero verte sufrir -res­pondió Kagome con sinceridad.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha sonrió y se llevó la mano al cuello, donde era visible el arañazo de la noche anterior.

-Yo creía que ya me habías hecho sufrir bastante -dijo.

-No lo suficiente -dijo Kagome, sonrojándose ligeramente. -Ya veo.

-Me alegro.

-Así que ahora vamos a iniciar un periodo en el que me toca recibir a mí -dijo Inuyasha, sonriendo de nuevo y agachándose para besar a Katsu-. Pues que así sea -añadió y salió orgullosamente de la habitación, dejando a Kagome desconcertada.

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, vivieron en una especie de tiempo muerto, como si su matrimonio hubiera entrado en coma. En realidad, se estaban tomando una tregua para recobrarse antes de afrontar su futuro. 

Kagome no volvió a dormir en la habitación de Katsu. Dormía con Inuyasha, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco le rechazaba cuando la buscaba, en el prolongado silencio en que sus noches se habían convertido. Y llegaron a compartir cierto afecto, aunque aquellos encuentros no fueron demasiado satisfactorios para ninguno de los dos. Kagome se dejaba llevar y recorría con Inuyasha el largo y sensual camino del placer. Pero, en los instantes de mayor intensidad, palpitando de deseo entre sus brazos y sintiendo cómo él se estre­mecía y profería pequeños gemidos, no podía dejar de imaginar a Subaki en su lugar, de pensar que Subaki le había llevado al mismo estado de pasión desenfrenada. Y, en aquellos momentos, se apartaba de él con angustia, y el placer se extinguía tan rápidamente como había surgido.

Entonces daba la espalda a Inuyasha y se hacía un ovillo para soportar su desesperación en soledad mien­tras Inuyasha estaba tendido a su lado cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, sabiendo, aunque nunca hablaban de ello, que Subaki se interponía una vez más entre ellos. En aquellos momentos, el dolor de la infidelidad y la angustia de los celos azotaban a Kagome con toda su crueldad y no podía soportar que Inuyasha la tocara. Y él se quedaba quieto y ni siquiera lo intentaba.

Kagome pasaba los días preocupada, pensando en aquellos momentos con temor, porque sabía que, si había algo que pudiera hacer volver a Inuyasha a brazos de Subaki era su estúpido comportamiento en la cama.

Que Inuyasha viera aquellos momentos como el modo en que Kagome quería devolverle su infidelidad, sólo hacía que se sintiera peor, porque era lo último en que pensaba cuando Inuyasha la buscaba.

Y se sentía más tensa y sufría cada vez más cuando Inuyasha trataba de hacer el amor, porque sabía que no podrían alcanzar una satisfacción plena. Y aun así, lo necesitaba, a pesar de que no podía darle lo que pedía. Necesitaba experimentar el pequeño placer de los pri­meros escarceos y necesitaba saber que Inuyasha la nece­sitaba.

**

* * *

Notas finales: **

Agradezco a quienes apoyan la historia, sobretodo a Mary1416. Quienes tienen ideas opuestas pueden darse un saltito a mi profile donde aclaro algunos puntos.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**

* * *

Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**

* * *

CAPITULO 5**

La madre de Inuyasha empezó a pasar más tiempo con Kagome. No mencionaba el domingo que su nuera había pasado en Tokio, pero el hecho estaba allí, aguardando tras sus cuidadosos gestos, tras la cautela con que abordaba ciertas conversaciones.

Isayoi Tashio estaba orgullosa de su hijo. Era un hombre, que se había hecho a sí mismo, que había triunfado a pesar de las dificultades. Pero no estaba ciega ante lo que la tentación podía suponer para un hombre del calibre de Inuyasha. Era un hombre perspicaz, inteligente y lleno de vida. Con treinta y dos años, ya era respetado en la comunidad de ejecutivos.

La profunda mirada de sus ojos dorados y su habilidad para hacer dinero donde no lo había, lo hacían muy interesante para las mujeres. Y, aunque nadie le había dicho nada de por qué el matrimonio de su hijo atra­vesaba por tiempos difíciles, Isayoi no era tonta y tenía una idea bastante acertada de la verdad. Así que decidió pasar más tiempo con Kagome, para ofrecerle su apoyo moral. Kagome, se lo agradecía, porque había llegado a la dolorosa conclusión de que, en el mundo extraño en el que había empezado a vivir, ella era su única amiga.

Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar hasta convertirse en una persona vacía. Su hogar, que antaño era su orgullo y su gozo, se había convertido en continuo objeto de sus críticas. Podía ser un buen lugar para ella, pero no para Inuyasha. Su avance en la vida merecía una casa mayor, una que reflejara sus éxitos. Kagome no dejaba de atormentarse recordando las muchas veces que Inuyasha le había comentado que quería mudarse a una casa más grande, mejor. Tal como había empezado a considerarlo últimamente, lo com­prendía perfectamente. No había duda de por qué no había llevado a aquella casa a ninguno de sus amigos: debía avergonzarse de su hogar.

Pero Kagome también se sentía furiosa con su marido por no abrirle las puertas de su mundo. Tal vez fuera culpable por permanecer ciega a lo mucho que él había cambiado, pero él tenía parte de culpa por esconderla, como si fuera un incómodo secreto que no convenía a su imagen de triunfador.

La ira se convirtió en resentimiento y el resentimiento en una inquietud que la hacía irritable e impaciente, hasta el punto de que hasta sus hijos estaban alerta para evitar sus reacciones intempestivas.

«¿Quién eres, Kagome?», se preguntó una noche que Inuyasha volvía tarde del trabajo, después de muchas sema­nas en que había vuelto a las seis y media en punto. La tardanza de su marido aumentaba su inquietud. Necesitaba que Inuyasha estuviera allí para experimentar cierta paz.

«No puedes echarle a Inuyasha la culpa de todo», se decía. «Has vivido en una nube, tan encerrada en tu pequeño mundo que ni siquiera te has preguntado cómo era el de tu marido. Sabías que acudía a muchas comidas de negocios, que tenia que moverse en ciertos círculos si quería estar al día, pero no te preguntaste si debías preocuparte por entrar con él en ese mundo, ni siquiera te preocupaste de escucharlo y apoyarlo.»

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía que la compra de Yokina se había consumado hasta que Kykio se lo dijo. Aún más, sólo se enteró de que quería comprar Yokina cuando la madre de Inuyasha salió en su defensa una noche que ella se quejaba de que volvía demasiado tarde a casa.

-¡Está ocupado con la compra de Yokina! -había exclamado molesta- ¿No te das cuenta de que es muy importante que consiga ese negocio?

La verdad era que no podía darse cuenta, porque no sabía de su existencia, pero lo más triste era que todavía no se había preocupado de averiguarlo. ¿Qué futuro tenía un matrimonio que no compartía más que una casa, una cama y tres hijos?

-Ni siquiera soy guapa -dijo con un suspiro, mirándose al espejo una mañana.

«Al menos, no en el sentido clásico, supongo», se dijo sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. «Mi figura no está mal, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que he tenido tres hijos. Tengo unas piernas bonitas, pero no tengo una cara que llame la atención. No es la cara que se espera de la mujer de Inuyasha Tashio. Tengo los ojos demasiado grandes y la nariz demasiado pequeña, la boca no está mal, pero mi mirada es demasiado vulnerable.»

Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

«¡Y mira qué pelo!», se dijo acariciando su larga melena azabache. «¡No he cambiado de peinado desde que tenía la edad de Ayumi¡Incluso la ropa que me pongo es demasiado juvenil!»

«Pues haz algo para cambiar», le dijo con impaciencia una voz interior.

-¿Por qué no? -susurró con un impulso desafiante- Vaya decirte tina cosa, Katsu -dijo dándose la vuelta y hablando a su hijo pequeño, que jugaba en la moque­ta-. ¡Me voy de compras! Vamos a ver si la abuela puede cuidar de ti, y si no puede, pues... pues llamaremos a papá y que se ocupe él, por un día no le va a pasar nada -dijo y se mordió el labio, exactamente igual que hacía su hija Ayumi cuando tomaba una decisión.

Pero la madre de Inuyasha aceptó cuidar a su nieto con alegría, lo que en cierto modo contrarió a Kagome. De alguna manera, le atraía la idea de entrar en el ultra­moderno edificio de oficinas donde Inuyasha tenía el despacho y dejarle a Katsu en brazos. «Aunque, sin embargo», pensaba mientras se dirigía en taxi al centro de Tokio, «una cosa es imaginarlo y otra muy distinta hacerla».

Se sentía feliz y esperaba que aquella sensación le durara algún tiempo.

¿Era tan malo no tener otra ambición que ser una buena madre y esposa? Siempre había amado su trabajo, que consistía en cuidar de sus tres hijos, escucharlos, jugar con ellos o, simplemente, disfrutar de ellos.

Y de Inuyasha. Inuyasha podía ser un león en la jungla de los negocios, pero Kagome sabía que la tensión desa­parecía de su cuerpo en cuanto llegaba a su casa y encon­traba a su pequeña familia con sus pequeños problemas, esperando que él los solucionara.

Muchas noches llegaba agotado y con el semblante serio, con el rostro de un cazador implacable, pensó Kagome en aquellos momentos-, pero en menos de media hora, estaba tumbado en el suelo jugando con los geme­los. Jugando o viendo la televisión. Se compenetraba absolutamente con ellos y podía llegar a pelearse con Ryu por un juego de ordenador, y no tenía la menor señal de tensión ni de pesadumbre, tan sólo aquella son­risa infantil igual a la de su hijo, que decía que había abandonado el mundo de los negocios para sumergirse en el feliz alivio que le ofrecía su familia.

Kagome se preguntaba si el mismo proceso funcionaba a la inversa¿le era tan fácil desprenderse de su papel de padre y esposo cada vez que salía para irse a trabajar¿Era un alivio para él volver a aquel otro mundo mucho más excitante, ser el gran hombre con poder sobre otros y verse tratado de forma especial¿Se convertían su pequeña mujer y sus tres hijos en poco más que nada una vez que volvía a aquel escenario sofisticado lleno de gente inteligente y sofisticada, con ropa sofisticada y sofisticadas conversaciones?

Sofisticado, se repitió por enésima vez, en eso se había convertido Inuyasha, en un hombre maduro y sofisticado. Mientras, ella se había estancado.

Se odió a sí misma por haber dejado que ocurriera y odió a Inuyasha por obligarla a ver sus propios defectos, porque eso significaba que ella tenía que asumir parte de culpa por lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Kagome sintió un inexplicable alivio al no ver el BMW negro de Inuyasha cuando el taxi la dejó en casa a las seis en punto de la tarde.

Iba tan cargada con bolsas y paquetes que tuvo que llamar al timbre con el codo.

-¡Cielo Santo! -exclamó la madre de Inuyasha, abriendo la puerta y mirando a su nuera con asombro.

Kagome siguió hacia el interior sin detenerse.

-Cielo Santo! -volvió a exclamar cuando, una vez en el interior de la casa, Kagome dejó caer los paquetes a sus pies.

-¿Qué te parece? --preguntó Kagome con incertidumbre.

La Kagome que había abandonado su hogar una hora después que su marido no era la misma que estaba ante su suegra.

Se había cortado el pelo en un óvalo alrededor de la cara, hasta la altura de la barbilla. La habían maquillado de modo que quedaran realzados los hermosos rasgos que ella no creía tener. Tenia un aspecto tan natural que era imposible decir cómo le habían arreglado los ojos y la boca para que, de repente, llamaran tanto la atención.

Pero aquello no era todo. Ya no llevaba el abrigo de lana azul pálido y los vaqueros con que había salido aquella mañana. En su lugar, llevaba el traje de chaqueta de lana más exquisitamente cortado que Isayoi había visto. Era de color marrón pálido y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Se abrochaba con dos filas de botones de un marrón más oscuro en la pechera y estaba adornado con tres botones en cada puño. También llevaba unas botas de ante por debajo del tobillo y un bolso a juego.

-Creo -dijo Isayoi Tashio- que lo mejor será que preparemos una bebida fuerte para cuando mi hijo vuelva a casa.

Isayoi no podía saberlo, pero había dado la respuesta que más podía satisfacer a Kagome, que había ido adquiriendo una actitud más desafiante a medida que pasaba el día.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Ryu.

-¡Uauh! -exclamó, y Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja como una idiota. El tiempo que había empleado preocupándose por la reacción de sus hijos ante el nuevo aspecto de su madre, había sido tiempo perdido.

-¿Qué hay en los paquetes? -preguntó Ryu, despreocupándose de Kagome como si fuera la misma de siempre.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el suelo del cuarto de estar estaba cubierto de paquetes medio abiertos y Ayumi no paraba de corretear luciendo un collar de cuentas rojas que su madre le había comprado. A Katsu le había traído un juego de piezas de construcción, pero lo que más le gustaba era la caja de cartón, que estaba destrozando poco a poco. Para Ryu había comprado un nuevo juego de ordenador, y ya estaba jugando con él en su habitación cuando llegó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirando. La actividad en el cuarto de estar se detuvo. Ayumi dejó de corretear para observar su reacción y su madre dejó de recoger los envoltorios, mientras Kagome se ponía en pie incómodamente y lo miraba con una mezcla de desafío y súplica.

Fue Isayoi quien rompió la tensión del momento.

Recogió a Katsu de la moqueta y agarró a Ayumi de la mano.

Pero Kagome no prestaba atención a sus hijos, estaba pendiente de Inuyasha, que la observaba con una inescrutable expresión.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro de Inuyasha. Kagome se quedó muy sorprendida, porque era la misma sonrisa con que se había acercado a ella la noche que se conocieron, una sonrisa ambigua. Kagome se irguió con una expresión definitivamente desafiante.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo Inuyasha-, ya veo que ha comenzado la segunda etapa.

¿La segunda etapa¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

Se preguntó Kagome.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Inuyasha-. Vas a tener que perdonarme, Kagome, pero, si me has dicho que tenías planes para salir esta noche, creo que me he olvidado por completo.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Sabía que Inuyasha no decía nada al azar, y se preguntaba qué quería decir con aquel «¿vas a salir?» y el «segunda etapa», cuando sabía muy bien que no iba a ninguna parte.

Le quedó claro que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre su nuevo aspecto. Tal vez no le gustaba, tal vez prefería su versión aburrida, la que no le causaba ningún problema, la que sabía el lugar exacto que ocupaba en el ordenado mundo de Inuyasha y no pensaba salir de él.

Kagome pensó que lo que tal vez le ocurría a Inuyasha era que no las tenía todas consigo, y experimentó una sensación de triunfo. Tal vez su pregunta fuera sincera. -y si estuviera pensando en salir¿qué harías? -le preguntó.

La pregunta provocó de nuevo la sonrisa irónica de Inuyasha. Al verla, Kagome se estremeció llena de frustración.

-Supongo que preguntarte con quién sales -respondió Inuyasha, que sabía jugar mejor que ella al juego de las ambigüedades.

-¿Para ver si tu mujercita sale con buenas compañías?

-Pero, entonces¿vas a salir? -preguntó Inuyasha, apretando los puños- ¿Con quién¿Con un hombre?

Kagome no cabía en sí de satisfacción.

-Cuando tú sales, no me dices con quién, no sé por qué tengo que hacerlo yo -dijo con frialdad.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miró a Kagome como diciéndole «Ten cuidado».

-No te burles de mí -le dijo-. Dame un nombre, sólo quiero un nombre.

Era una conversación completamente estúpida -pensaba Kagome-, ya que ella no iba a ninguna parte.

-No hay ningún nombre -murmuró, furiosa por la facilidad con que Inuyasha había estropeado aquel día tan feliz para ella. Paseó la mirada por los paquetes esparcidos por el suelo, sin encontrar en ellos ninguna satisfacción- Acabo de llegar, no iba a ninguna parte.

A Inuyasha le había bastado con ver los paquetes y las bolsas para darse cuenta. ¿A quién quería engañar, fingiendo con una pequeña mueca de sorpresa que no los había visto hasta aquel momento?

Inuyasha se acercó al paquete que tenía más próximo, una caja larga y plana que todavía estaba sin abrir. Aprovechando que Inuyasha le dejaba libre el paso, Kagome tomó su bolso nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta tristemente decepcionada.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, tan arrogante como su hija cuando no obtenía la respuesta que quería.

-Un traje -respondió de mala gana.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Inuyasha, señalando otra caja

con el pie.

-Ropa interior -respondió Kagome ruborizándose, porque la caja rebosaba con la ropa interior más cara que Kagome había visto en su vida.

-¿Y esto?

-Dos vestidos -replicó y lo miró con resentimiento-. ¿Por qué? No irás a echarme la bronca por haber gastado demasiado¿verdad¡Fuiste tú quien me dio todas esas tarjetas de crédito! Una para cada gran almacén de Tokio, creo.

Kagome no las había utilizado nunca. Hasta aquel día, no se había dado cuenta de las delicias que podían ofrecerle.

Inuyasha ignoró el comentario.

-Es un vestido que merece una cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokio, tal vez con un poco de baile después¿no te parece?

Kagome se estremeció y miró a Inuyasha a los ojos, sin acabar de comprender.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? -preguntó con tanta inocencia que Inuyasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica. -Sí -asintió con cierta burla.

Kagome tuvo la impresión de que su ingenuidad le parecía algo muy divertido. Se sonrojó y deseó que la tragara la Tierra antes que continuar con aquella tortura. Por lo visto, Inuyasha no podía tomar en serio nada de lo que ella hacía.

-Sí, Kagome -repitió Inuyasha con mayor amabilidad, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la inquietud de Kagome y lamentara haberla causado- Te estoy preguntando si te gustaría que saliésemos a cenar esta noche.

-Oh -exclamó Kagome desconcertada y sin saber qué responder.

Se alegró de oír a Ryu bajar corriendo por las escaleras, como un alud. Pasó a su lado como una exhalación y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Hola! -exclamó- Mamá me ha comprado un juego nuevo -prosiguió con excitación- ¿Puedo bajado y ponerlo en la televisión? Es un simulador de vuelo y hay que aterrizar y despegar en un tornado.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Inuyasha sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a Kagome-. Si a tu abuela no le importa, puedes bajarlo. Tú madre y yo nos vamos a cenar.

-¿Os vais a cenar los dos juntos? -exclamó Ryu, tan sorprendido como Kagome-. ¡Qué bien! -agregó mirando a su madre- Papá te lleva a cenar en vez de ir tú sola como el otro...

-Ryu -dijo su padre. El niño se calló. Kagome se sintió muy incómoda.

-A lo mejor tu madre no puede quedarse -dijo.

Sabía que Inuyasha sólo la había invitado a cenar al ver todas las molestias que se había tomado para cambiar de aspecto- Ha estado aquí todo el día y no me parece bien que...

-No importa -dijo Isayoi, viniendo por el pasillo. Kagome se dio la vuelta. Isayoi y Ayumi estaban allí.

Tuvo la sensación de que en aquella casa no había la menor intimidad.

-Por supuesto que importa -dijo- Has estado aquí todo el día y yo ...

-Llévala a un sitio bonito -dijo Isayoi, ignorando las protestas de Kagome.

Kagome suspiró con impaciencia, sabiendo que su opinión importaba poco.

-Creo recordar que no he dicho que quiera salir -dijo.

-Claro que quieres salir -intervino Isayoi-. Así que recoge todas esas cosas y súbetelas. ¡Ayumi y Ryu, ayudad a vuestra madre!

Kagome exhaló un suspiro de resignación. A no ser que quisiera contarles a todos sus razones para no salir con Inuyasha, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Los niños obedecieron inmediatamente. Recogieron varios paquetes y salieron, dejando que Kagome recogiera el resto. Cuando estaba al pie de la escalera, oyó la voz de Isayoi.

-Si quieres saber mi opinión, Inuyasha, ya era hora de que salieseis juntos. Y no estaría de más que empezaras a llevarla a esas cenas donde conoces a tanta gente del mundo de los negocios.

Kagome se había detenido en las escaleras y esperaba con curiosidad la respuesta de Inuyasha, pero cuando habló no pudo distinguir sus palabras.

Sin embargo, a Isayoi se le entendía perfectamente. -¡Tonterias! -replicó-. ¿Cómo sabes que no le va a gustar cuando no le has dado la oportunidad de averiguado? Tu problema, Inuyasha, es que la tienes tan envuelta entre algodones que no le dejas descubrir lo que realmente quiere de la vida.

¿Era eso lo que Isayoi pensaba?, se dijo Kagome. En realidad, ella creía que siempre había sabido lo que quería de la vida, ser una buena madre y una buena esposa. Eso era todo. No era algo ni muy excitante ni muy ambicioso. Sólo quería ser una buena esposa para el hombre al que amaba y una buena madre para unos hijos a los que adoraba. ¿Qué tenia eso de malo?

-y te digo algo más -continuó Isayoi-. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado para que esa pobre chica tenga roto el corazón, pero sé que ha sufrido mucho y me imagino de quién es la culpa.

A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón. La invadió una terrible sensación de desolación, como ocurría siempre que recordaba la llamada de Kykio.

-Sigue mi consejo, hijo, y sé muy cuidadoso a partir de ahora, porque si alguna vez Kagome...

Kagome subió las escaleras precipitadamente. No quería saber lo que podría ocurrir «si alguna vez Kagome...» Lo que le ocurría era ya bastante doloroso como para preocuparse si alguna vez ...

**

* * *

Notas finales:**

Agradezco a quienes apoyan la historia. Jimena-chan ya arreglé el detallito, gracias por avisarme.

Nuevamente aclaro que mientras no tenga una respuesta directa de los dueños del circo, no dejaré de publicar. No puedo hacer caso de lo que dicen los aficionados. Pero de todas formas nuevamente he mandado un mail para que no se diga que el otro se traspapeló.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 6**

Si alguna vez Kagome... qué? Se preguntaba Kagome metida en el pequeño cuarto de baño de Katsu mientras esperaba a que Inuyasha saliera de su dormitorio para no tener que encontrarse con él.

¿Si alguna vez Kagome descubría que había habido otra mujer? Bueno, Kagome ya lo había descubierto.

¿Si alguna vez Kagome decidía crecer?, se dijo cínicamente, y se miró al espejo con cierto sobresalto, porque era casi como mirar a otra persona.

«Mírate, se dijo. «Escondiéndote aquí cuando ni siquiera tienes que usar el baño. No te atreverías a bañarte por miedo a que el agua te estropeara el peinado, ni a lavarte por si no puedes rehacer el maquillaje. Inuyasha te va a invitar a cenar, pero sólo porque se siente culpable y, además, espera salir con la persona que acaba de conocer, la misma que te mira desde el espejo, pero esa persona no es más que una ilusión. Un disfraz bajo el que la verdadera Kagome está tratando de ocultarse.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta y luego el andar característico de Inuyasha, que bajaba las escaleras. Kagome dio un profundo suspiro, miró de reojo a la mujer del espejo y salió de su escondite. En el brazo llevaba uno de los vestidos que se había comprado, y lo colgó en la puerta del guardarropa, luego, se alejó unos pasos, preguntándose si se atrevería a ponérselo o no.

Era muy sexy. De encaje color rubí y seda negra, dejaba al descubierto los hombros y buena parte de la espalda. La dependienta se había dado cuenta de su desconcierto al ver cuánto exponía su cuerpo y había ido a buscar una chaquetilla de terciopelo negra con mangas y cuello alto, que sólo dejaba expuesto el tentador escote.

¿Iba a ponérselo o no?, se preguntó reflexivamente. ¿O se ponía el vestido negro que llevaba normalmente cuando salía con Inuyasha?

Ayumi entró apresuradamente en la habitación, colorada y oliendo a polvos de talco. Se acercó a Kagome y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el vestido nuevo.

-¿Te lo vas a poner, mamá? -preguntó con dulzura. -No lo sé -respondió Kagome con incertidumbre- Puede que... lo mejor sea ponerme mi vestido negro... -dijo extendiendo el brazo para sacarlo del armario. La niña la detuvo.

-¡Pero no puedes ponerte eso! -exclamó con horror- Papá se ha puesto su esmoquin con pajarita esta guapísimo.

Kagome frunció los labios. Sin duda, el maravilloso papá de Ayumi merecía algo mejor que su viejo vestido negro.

-Además, ese vestido negro es muy aburrido -dijo la niña.

«Aburrido», se repitió Kagome. Era una palabra con la que estaba muy familiarizada las últimas semanas.

-Bueno, entonces, me pondré el rojo -dijo. Si la vieja Kagome era aburrida, la nueva estaba decidida a no serlo-. Ve a ayudar a la abuela mientras yo me visto.

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ayumi salió corriendo de la habitación. A Kagome le dio la impresión de que estaba impaciente por ayudar a su abuela, orgullosa de colaborar a que sus padres pudieran salir.

Se vistió y bajó. Sus hijos y su suegra, que estaban cenando en la cocina, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Había llegado el momento de saber la opinión del verdadero experto, pensó deteniéndose antes de entrar en el salón. Ayumi tenía razón, se dijo observándolo al entrar, Inuyasha estaba guapísimo con el esmoquin. Pero se trataba de algo más que del elegante corte del traje, era el hombre que lo llevaba el que marcaba la diferencia. Tenía un aire de madurez y sofisticación que parecía aumentar el innato atractivo que siempre había tenido.

Estaba junto al mueble bar, sirviéndose una tónica, y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Kagome se alegró porque así tenía tiempo de calmar el efecto que tenía sobre sus sentidos. Llevaba el pelo tan informal como siempre, ni muy corto ni muy largo, con un peinado ni moderno ni anticuado. Yeso decía mucho de su carácter. Inuyasha siempre dejaba huella en la gente porque no era ni muy convencional ni demasiado extravagante. Era un hombre con una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero que mantenía en el misterio una parte de su personalidad, lo que le hacía aún más atractivo.

Kagome no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada ante aquel hombre y pasaba nerviosamente los dedos por el borde de la chaquetilla. No solía pensar en él en aquellos términos. De hecho, no solía pensar en él como otra cosa que no fuera su marido. Ésa era otra novedad a la que tenía que hacer frente, que pudiera sentirse intimidada por un hombre con el que llevaba viviendo siete años.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la vio en el umbral de la puerta. A Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que fruncía el ceño y la observaba de arriba abajo, pero no podía ver bien la expresión de sus ojos.

«Se esconde, huye de mi», se dijo Kagome, «lo hace todo el tiempo». Incluso en aquellos instantes en que veía cómo observaba su nuevo peinado y su rostro maquillado, no podía saber lo que estaba pensando. El vestido era mucho más fino que cualquier cosa que se hubiera puesto en su vida, realzaba su esbelta figura, sus piernas largas y bonitas, pero Inuyasha lo observó sin dar la menor muestra de aprobación o disgusto.

Luego, sin previo aviso, un brillo de emoción cruzó por sus ojos antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Kagome se sobresaltó, porque estaba segura de que sus ojos no revelaban otra cosa que tristeza. Pero, ¿por qué debía Inuyasha sentir tristeza al ver a su mujer vestida para salir con él?

O, tal vez, no fuera tristeza, tal vez fuera su conciencia culpable. ¿Qué había dicho su madre? «La tienes guardada entre algodones». Aquella frase debía haber1e calado muy hondo, y, en aquellos instantes, allí estaba ella, distinta, convertida en otra mujer. Y Inuyasha debía saber que ella nunca habría llegado tan lejos si él no la hubiera hecho sentirse tan insegura.

-¿Quieres algo de beber antes de que nos vayamos? -preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que no iba a hacer ningún comentario sobre el vestido y sintió una gran decepción. -No ... gracias -replicó con voz grave- ¿Has .. has reservado mesa?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sí -dijo-. ¿Nos vamos?

Kagome se sentó en el BMW. Se' sentía intranquila y no dejaba de mirarse las manos mientras Inuyasha aceleraba en dirección al centro de Tokio. Kagome montaba pocas veces en aquel coche, porque cuando salían solían hacerla con sus hijos y era su Ford Escort blanco el elegido. Así que se sentía algo extraña en aquel coche. En realidad, se sentía extraña con todo, incluso consigo misma.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha la miró, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. El volvió a mirar a la carretera. Tenía la mandíbula apretada.

Mencionó un club con restaurante y sala de baile y Kagome sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Era uno de los sitios más frecuentados por los ricos y famosos, Kagome pensaba que había que tener cierto estatus para ser admitido en uno de aquellos lugares y la naturalidad con que Inuyasha mencionó aquel club le hizo sentirse aún más incómoda.

-La comida es buena -decía sin darle importancia- Lo bastante buena como para tentar incluso los apetitos más frágiles.

¿Se refería a ella? Podría ser, desde hacía algún tiempo, no tenía mucha hambre. La comida se convertía en un problema cuando tenía que vivir con un nudo permanente en la garganta.

-Entonces, lo conoces -dijo.

-He estado una o dos veces.

¿Con Subaki? Kagome no pudo evitar aquel pensamiento, que provocó que permaneciera en silencio el resto del camino.

Inuyasha no estaba más alegre que ella. La guió a través del vestíbulo del club, iluminado con luz indirecta para realzar el lujo del lugar.

-Buenas noches, señor Tashio -le saludó un hombre bajo, calvo y gordito, con acento chino. Luego se inclinó educadamente para saludar a Kagome.

-Buenas noches, Yueng -respondió Inuyasha con una familiaridad que provocó la mueca de Kagome-. Me alegro de que hayáis podido encontrar una mesa para nosotros habiéndoos llamado con tan poca antelación.

Yueng se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabe, señor, para personas como usted siempre tenemos sitio. Por aquí, por favor.

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome por la cintura. Kagome miró a su alrededor, mientras seguían a Yueng, tratando de no demostrar lo impresionada que estaba por el lujo del lugar.

Siempre que había salido con Inuyasha habían ido a alguno de los restaurantes del barrio. Él no llevaba más que unos vaqueros y una camiseta, tal vez una chaqueta de sport, y ella llevaba una ropa igualmente informal. Solían sentarse relajadamente y compartir una botella de vino con la relajada intimidad de dos personas que se encuentran a gusto en compañía del otro. Pero Kagome dudaba de que pudiera relajarse en aquel lugar. No podía imaginar, por ejemplo, a Inuyasha robándole del plato una gamba, su comida favorita, como solía hacer, o a ella misma inclinándose sobre la mesa para darle una, sosteniéndola entre los dedos.

Aquel ambiente no inspiraba aquella clase de intimidad. En realidad, se dijo mientras la admiración era reemplazada por cierto desprecio, encontraba que allí no había ambiente en absoluto, aparte del que decía: «Comemos aquí no porque nos guste, sino porque está de moda».

-No te gusta -le dijo Inuyasha, observando su expresión.

-Todo es ... muy bonito -replicó ella.

-Bonito -repitió Inuyasha con ironía- Resulta que es uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio, y a ti sólo te ocurre decir que es «bonito».

-Lo siento -dijo Kagome-. ¿Debería estar impresionada?

-N o -dijo Inuyasha, pero tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-¿O lo que debería impresionarme es que consigas mesa con tanta facilidad? Ten cuidado, Inuyasha, o empezaré a sospechar que tratas de impresionarme.

-y es una posibilidad demasiado ridícula como para que la tengas en cuenta, ¿no?

Kagome reflexionó un momento acerca de aquel comentario, mientras paseaba la mirada por las otras mesas, ocupadas por elegantes personas luciendo elegantes vestimentas. Luego miró a Inuyasha.

-Francamente, sí -replicó con desdén- Yo creía que los dos sabíamos que no tenías que hacer nada para impresionarme. Inuyasha suspiró con impaciencia.

-Kagome, no te he traído aquí para que discutamos.

Yo sólo quería ...

-¿Darme un trato especial? -sugirió Kagome con sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Quería complacerte, sólo complacerte! -dijo Inuyasha con amarga intensidad.

-¿Enseñándome cómo vive tu otra mitad? -preguntó Kagome burlonamente.

-¿Mi otra mitad? -dijo Inuyasha con desconcierto- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

-Tu otro yo, ése del que yo no sé nada -dijo Kagome, añadiendo para sí: «el Inuyasha que ha ido creciendo más y más mientras el otro se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta»-. El que se siente como pez en el agua en lugares como éste.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Inuyasha.

-¿Habrías preferido que, así vestidos, fuéramos al paso? Te has tomado muchas molestias para conseguir una nueva imagen, Kagome. Y esto ... -dijo señalando a su alrededor- ... es lo que coincide con ella. Depende de ti elegir si lo prefieres o no.

Su respuesta fue «no», e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta significaba. No se encontraba a gusto así vestida y aquel ambiente no era el suyo. Pero estaba tan claro que sí era el de Inuyasha, que le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Les quedaría algo en común?

-¿Y tú la prefieres? -le preguntó-. ¿Prefieres mi nueva imagen?

Inuyasha se reclinó sobre su silla. Tenía una extraña expresión.

-Me gusta tu pelo -admitió al cabo de un momento-, pero no estoy seguro de que me gusten tus razones para haber cambiado. El vestido también me gusta. Es precioso, pero no me gusta lo que hace con la mujer que ...

En aquel momento, un camarero se detuvo junto a Kagome y les ofreció la carta.

-La carta, señores ----,dijo.

-Gracias ----,dijo Inuyasha y despidió al camarero con un ademán. El camarero se marchó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Has sido un poco brusco con él -dijo Kagome-. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que le trates así?

-Me ha interrumpido cuando trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Kagome lo miró con ironía.

-Si llamas a eso cumplidos, Inuyasha, te diré que no me impresiona tu estilo.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo-asintió--, me cuesta acostumbrarme a tu nueva imagen. Kagome... -dijo Inuyasha, inclinándose hacia delante y agarrándole la mano a Kagome- ... eres muy guapa, no hace falta que te lo diga ...

«¿No hace falta?», se preguntó Kagome.

- ... pero no, por favor, no dejes de ser la encantadora persona que eres sólo porque quieres probarme algo. -No he hecho esto por ti, Inuyasha-dijo Kagome con frialdad- Lo he hecho por mí misma; Ya era hora de crecer.

-Oh, no, cariño -murmuró Inuyasha-, estás equivocada. Yo ...

-¡Por todos los diablos, pero si es el mismísimo Inuyasha Tashio! -dijo una voz.

-Maldita sea -murmuró Inuyasha, apretando la mano de Kagome y volviéndose para mirar al intruso.

-Kouga -le saludó poniéndose en pie- Creía que estabas en Corea -dijo estrechándole la mano.

Kagome se fijó en él. Era atractivo y tendría la misma edad que Inuyasha. Era alto y delgado, y tenía unos ojos azules cuya mirada podría atravesar una armadura si se lo proponía.

-He vuelto hace un mes -respondió Kouga-. Eres tú el que ha estado fuera de la circulación últimamente -dijo mirando con una curiosidad puramente masculina a Kagome-. ¿Tiene esta hermosa criatura la culpa? -preguntó con suavidad. Luego miró a Inuyasha y le preguntó--: ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la encantadora S. ...

-Mi mujer -le interrumpió Inuyasha.

Kagome, sin embargo, imaginó el nombre que Kouga iba a pronunciar.

-Kagome-añadió Inuyasha con un gesto de la mano- Kouga Wolf. Tenemos el mismo abogado.

Kouga Wolf miró a Inuyasha pensativamente.

-Vaya, .vaya -murmuró antes de rodear a Inuyasha para ofrecerle la mano a Kagome.

Kagome estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recordar por qué le sonaba aquel nombre como para pensar en lo que aquel pequeño comentario significaba. Kouga Wolf era el dibujante de la sección política del diario de Tokio, y tenía un humor mordaz. Tenía la infalible capacidad de captar las debilidades de la gente y utilizarlas de modo que podía convertir a la persona más eminente en el mayor hazmerreír. Aquella habilidad también le había convertido en una celebridad de la televisión.

-Ahora entiendo por qué nadie ha visto a Inuyasha durante semanas -murmuró cuando Kagome le tendió la mano--. Te has casado -añadió con suavidad- No hay duda de que tu gusto ha mejorado, Inuyasha.

Kagome supo que la estaba comparando con Subaki. -Gracias -respondió en lugar de Inuyasha, que estaba tan tenso que no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra aunque quisiera- He oído hablar de usted, señor Wolf. Admiro su trabajo.

-¿Una admiradora? -replicó Kouga con humor- Dígame una cosa ... -añadió haciendo ademán de retirar una silla para sentarse.

-Kouga, cariño, ¿no te olvidas de algo? -dijo una mujer interrumpiéndole. Con un gesto de fastidio, hecho para que Kagome lo viera, se irguió y se dio la vuelta.

-Disculpa -dijo-, pero debes entender que tenía que saborear este momento. Este hombre ha sucumbido a los encantos del matrimonio -dijo con un suspiro y se volvió a Inuyasha agarrando a su acompañante por la cintura- Ayame, éste es Inuyasha Tashio, de quien, sin duda habrás oído hablar.

-¿Y quién no? -añadió Ayame con sequedad- Todos esperábamos con impaciencia el resultado de la venta.

Kagome bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería la única persona del mundo que no sabía lo importante que había sido esa venta.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Ayame.

Inuyasha se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Kouga, que miraba a Kagome con un no disimulado interés.

-Nos gustaría que os sentarais con nosotros, pero ya hemos pedido la cena -mintió.

-No te preocupes -dijo Kouga con una sonrisa- No tenemos ningún deseo de interrumpir a unos recién casados.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para corregir el error, pero la mirada de Kagome le obligó a guardar silencio. «¡No!», le decían sus ojos, «¡No les digas la verdad! Conoce a Subaki, así que no me pongas en ridículo diciéndole que llevamos casados siete años y que nuestros hijos tienen seis».

Inuyasha apartó la mirada y apretó los labios con un gesto sombrío y lleno de frustración.

Kagome se sentía tan mal que le daban ganas de salir corriendo para no tener que hacer frente a su humillación.

Entonces, Inuyasha hizo algo inesperado y extraño. La agarró por la barbilla, se inclinó y, allí mismo, ante la sociedad más refinada de Tokio, la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando se separó, Kagome vio en su mirada un dolor tan profundo que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -Ya veo que la luna de miel no ha terminado -dijo Kouga Wolf-. Vamos, Ayame, creo que debemos dejar solos a estos dos tortolitos.

-¿Qué quieres cenar? -preguntó Inuyasha al cabo de un rato.

Absorta, desconcertada y excitada por el inesperado beso de Inuyasha, y conmovida por la expresión de su mirada, Kagome tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que había dicho.

-Pues ... -dijo mirando la carta sin poder leer una palabra- Pues ...

El corazón le palpitaba y en sus labios ardía el recuerdo de aquel beso apasionado.

-Pídeme lo que quieras -dijo por fin apartando la carta.

Inuyasha llamó al camarero con un gesto. Luego le pidió la cena con tal sequedad que el camarero se movió nerviosamente hasta el momento de desaparecer, como si en aquella mesa hubiera demasiada tensión para poder soportarla.

Kagome se preguntó si el camarero habría visto cómo se besaron, si lo habría visto toda aquella gente. Con un rubor en las mejillas, miró de reojo a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía prestarles interés. Se retorció las manos bajo la mesa y habló con normalidad.

-¿Cómo conociste a Kouga Wolf? -le preguntó a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-Heredó un par de pequeñas empresas de su padre

-le respondió- No las quería, así que me las vendió.

-Me gusta su trabajo. A mí no se me daba mal dibujar, así que supongo que puedo apreciar mejor su talento.

-También has podido apreciar su encanto, ¿no? -dijo Inuyasha, apretando la mandíbula.

Kagome se sobresaltó. ¿Inuyasha celoso? -¿Por eso me has besado así?

Una mirada cegadoramente amarga cruzó el semblante de Inuyasha.

-Te miraba como si fueras un plato del menú -respondió-. No quería que tuviera ninguna duda de a quién perteneces.

¿Pertenecer? Sí, ella pertenecía a Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha no parecía pertenecerle a ella.

-¿Hay alguien, en este otro mundo en el que te mueves, que sepa de mi existencia o de la de los niños? -le preguntó con brusquedad.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto de nadie -respondió

Inuyasha-. Sólo me mezclo con ellos por interés, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar el tema? A no ser, por supuesto, que los encantos de Kouga Wolf te parezcan más interesantes que mi compañía, en cuyo caso, puedo llamarlo para que os doréis la píldora mutuamente.

¡Vaya, estaba celoso! La idea complacía mucho a Kagome.

-Bueno, al menos, no hace callar a su acompañante cada vez que abre la boca -replicó Kagome con dulzura, observando con una sensación de triunfo el semblante cada vez más serio de Inuyasha.

Gracias a Dios, llegó el primer plato, porque estar allí sentados sin más deseos que lanzarse pullas continuamente, convertía la comida en la mejor opción.

Kagome pensó que no podría probar bocado, pero Inuyasha había pedido para ella una mousse de salmón que estaba deliciosa. Iba por la mitad cuando Inuyasha estiró el brazo y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

-Kagome -murmuró con voz grave. Kagome levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué no intentamos pasarlo bien al menos esta noche? No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero ...

-¡Inuyasha, cuánto me alegro de verte!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño con irritación y Kagome se sintió decepcionada ante la nueva interrupción, porque, después de mucho tiempo, se había dejado sumergir en la hermosa mirada de sus ojos dorados.

Aquella vez, Inuyasha ni siquiera se levantó para saludar a quien los interrumpía, una pareja de mediana edad que se había detenido junto a él. Ni siquiera les presentó a Kagome. Se limitó a cumplir con la más estricta cortesía, dejándoles claro que no quería ser interrumpido.

-Ahora ya sabes por qué no me gusta traerte a estos sitios -dijo-. Nos van a estar interrumpiendo durante toda la noche.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? -preguntó Kagome ofendida porque veía la irritación de Inuyasha como un signo de su reticencia a presentarla como su esposa.

-Porque, cuando salimos, me gusta tenerte para mí solo -respondió Inuyasha y volvió a mirarla como antes, con aquella mirada oscura y posesiva que le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Pero tenía razón. Volvieron a interrumpirlos al menos otras tres veces durante el curso de la cena. Finalmente, Inuyasha le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. -Vamos -dijo-, podemos ir a bailar. Al menos, mientras estemos bailando, la gente no se atreverá a interrumpirnos.

La llevó de la mano a través de las mesas hasta unas puertas cerradas que se abrieron al empujarlas con la mano. En aquella sala había menos luz. Desde la entrada, apenas se distinguía el otro lado, donde había una barra y un pequeño estrado donde una orquesta tocaba una pieza de jazz muy tranquila.

Inuyasha la llevó hasta la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos. Al instante, Kagome se vio asaltada por una extraña sensación de incertidumbre, como si Inuyasha fuera un extraño. Un extraño alto y moreno que apelaba a sus sentidos y hacía que se sintiera como una mujer.

Pero no era ningún extraño, sino Inuyasha, pensaba mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de la música. Ningún extraño, sino el hombre con el que llevaba casada siete años.

Sin embargo, aquel Inuyasha era extraño para ella, y no sólo porque estuviera compartiendo con él una noche en su mundo. En realidad, era un extraño para ella desde hacía pocas semanas.

No pudo evitar un suspiro lleno de tristeza. E Inuyasha debió darse cuenta, porque apretó la mano que ella apoyaba sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia sí con la mano que apoyaba en su cintura. Pero se detuvo al instante. Una repentina quietud los asaltó cuando la mano de Inuyasha rozó la espalda desnuda de Kagome.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, estremecida por una oleada de sensaciones. Trató de combatirla y movió la cabeza para respirar otro aire que no fuera el que impregnaba el olor del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Pero él la detuvo apoyando en su nuca la mano que tenía la suya agarrada.

-Déjate llevar -susurró. Kagome dio un respingo. La primera vez que bailaron juntos ella llevaba una camiseta cortada por encima del ombligo y él metió la mano por debajo. Aquella vez llevaba una chaquetilla de terciopelo, algo mucho más sofisticado, pero tuvo la misma reacción ardiente y torrencial, que siseaba como el agua sobre el carbón ardiente. Le palpitaba el corazón y se estremeció al notar que Inuyasha recorría su espalda.

«No», se dijo, «no dejes que te haga esto».

Pero todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó en respuesta a las caricias de Inuyasha. Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco el cuerpo, de modo que rozó con los senos el pecho de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se puso rígido y luego se agitó, presa de una necesidad tan vieja como el tiempo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No ha cambiado ni un ápice, ¿verdad? -dijo-.

Seguimos teniendo el mismo efecto el uno sobre el otro.

Tenía razón, se dijo Kagome. Y con un último suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su interior, se dejó llevar e hizo lo que estaba deseando hacer tan desesperadamente y lo besó.

Fue la primera vez desde hacía semanas que se acercaba a él intencionadamente. Inuyasha respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

-Vámonos a casa -dijo con voz ronca- No es esto lo que quiero que hagamos.

-Yo ... -dijo Kagome. Estaba a punto de ceder. Se sentía como si ya no tuviera nada que reprocharle. Pero entonces, otra persona les interrumpió, con una voz burlona y familiar, y aquella sensación se hizo añicos.

-Vaya, pero si es el mismo Don Juan en persona. y con una nueva conquista ...

**Notas finales:**

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 7**

Kagome cerró los ojos. Al reconocer aquella voz, apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, que se había puesto rígido como una tabla. -Sabes que está casado¿verdad, querida? 

Obviamente, Kykio no había reconocido a Kagome. -Lleva casado siete años, nada menos -prosiguió-.

Con una chica preciosa, aunque un poco sosa que, en estos momentos, estará sentada en casa cuidando de sus tres hijos mientras su querido marido seduce a todas las mujeres que se le ponen por delante.

-A todas no, Kykio -replicó Inuyasha fríamente- A ti siempre me ha resultado muy fácil rechazarte.

¿Es que Kykio había andado detrás de Inuyasha?

Levantó la cabeza y vio la expresión cínica de Inuyasha y entonces, otro velo cayó de sus ojos confiados. Inuyasha se dio cuenta y su mirada se ensombreció.

Siempre había aceptado que Inuyasha y Kykio no se llevaban bien, sin preguntarse por qué. Al saber la razón, se sintió muy mal.

-Los hombres siempre deben desconfiar de una mujer a la que han rechazado, Inuyasha -dijo Kykio-. Después de todo, es una de nuestras pequeñas armas. -y tú la has usado con sabiduría¿verdad? -repicó Inuyasha-. Apuntando directamente al punto más débil. -A propósito¿cómo está Kagome¿Tiene la pobre alguna idea de lo pronto que has sustituido a Subaki?

Kagome ya había oído bastante. Se separó un poco de Inuyasha y se volvió para mirar ala que en otro tiempo fuera su mejor amiga.

A Kykio se le mudó el color de la cara y, sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Tampoco Inuyasha y ella hablaron al salir de club y andar hasta el coche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -le preguntó una vez en el interior del coche.

-Años -respondió Inuyasha, avanzando entre el tráfico de Tokio.

-¿Y alguna vez se te pasó por la cabeza acostarte con ella? -preguntó Kagome y observó que Inuyasha apretaba el volante con fuerza. Aquella pregunta ofendía su dignidad, pero Kagome tenía derecho a hacerla.

-No, nunca -respondió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Me deja frío.

-Entonces¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque confiabas en ella -dijo Inuyasha, cruzando con ella una mirada sombría- Nunca oculté el hecho de que no me gustaba -le dijo.

-Pero tampoco hiciste nada para abrirme los ojos

-dijo Kagome-. Bastaba una palabra, Inuyasha, una sola palabra. Con decirme que me estaba utilizando para conseguirte, habríamos evitado la pequeña escena de esta noche.

-¿Sabiendo lo mucho que te habría dolido la verdad?

Sólo un canalla habría hecho algo así.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, sin molestarse en ir a saludar a Isayoi.

-Me duele la cabeza -le dijo a Inuyasha, lo que no era mentira- Por favor, pídele disculpas a tu madre de mi parte.

Todavía no se había dormido cuando Inuyasha entró en la habitación después de llevar a su madre a casa, pero fingió que lo estaba. Fue consciente de cada movimiento de Inuyasha, que se metió en la cama desnudo, como de costumbre. Se acostó boca arriba, cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al techo, mientras ella yacía muy quieta a su lado. Deseaba con toda su alma que el destino los cubriera con un velo y borrara las últimas semanas de su existencia, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Pero el destino no fue tan amable de responder a su súplica y siguieron allí acostados largo tiempo. La tensión era tan evidente que Kagome empezó a sentirse sofocada. Entonces, Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó una mano sobre su cuerpo. Ella no pudo evitar volverse y echarse en sus brazos. Probablemente, necesitaba lo que iba a ofrecerle tan desesperadamente como él. Se amaron con un frenesí casi tan insoportable como el silencio anterior.

Subaki visitó a Kagome una vez más, y justo cuando creía que, por fin, iba a liberar sus reprimidos deseos, se puso muy tensa, en el mismo punto que en las noches anteriores. Inuyasha se dio cuenta y se quedó muy quieto viendo cómo luchaba contra los demonios que la amenazaban y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, besó a Inuyasha para detener el temblor de sus labios y apretó las manos sobre sus hombros para no estremecerse.

Cuando logró alejar a Subaki de su mente, pensó que había superado otro obstáculo. Luego, con un suspiro, besó a Inuyasha.

-Kagome-susurró él al penetrarla.

Susurró su nombre una y otra vez, como si quisiera decirle que había compartido con ella la batalla que acababa de vencer y que sabía que lo había hecho por él. Sólo por él.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y, aunque sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, sólo Inuyasha alcanzó el orgasmo y ella se quedó al borde, sin llegar, sintiéndose perdida y vacía. Fue un fracaso tan grande que ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en él.

Inuyasha volvió a estar muy ocupado con la compra de una nueva empresa y tuvo que pasar muchas noches fuera, porque las negociaciones tenían lugar en Osaka. Kagome aceptaba sus excusas sin hacer preguntas, lo que dejaba a Inuyasha tenso y lleno de frustración. Ella se quedaba en casa sentada, atormentándose con sospechas que bien sabía que eran injustas. Inuyasha, a cambio, no le comentaba ninguno de sus negocios porque había decidido que no tenía por qué justificar ante ella todo lo que hacía. En pocas palabras, le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Pero Kagome no podía, lo que sólo servía para poner su matrimonio en la cuerda floja. Y la vida se hacía más insoportable a medida que iban pasando las semanas.

Entonces, una tarde, cuando estaba hojeando el periódico local, que le enviaban semanalmente por correo, vio algo que le aceleró el pulso.

Aquella misma noche, Kouga Wolf daba una charla sobre su obra en una facultad de Arte que había cerca de allí. La entrada era libre.

Inuyasha estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero, si su madre podía cuidar de los niños¿qué daño podría hacer a nadie si asistía a la charla?

En el fondo, sabía que sólo estaba cediendo a la necesidad de herir a Inuyasha donde más le dolía.

La culpa la tenía él, pensaba para justificarse mientras aparcaba su coche en un sitio vacío delante de la facultad. No debía haberse mostrado celoso de una persona como Kouga Wolf. Sólo gracias a esos celos estaba allí.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la sala de conferencias.

No esperaba que Kouga la viera, y en caso de verla, sería difícil que la reconociera, al fin y al cabo, sólo se habían visto una vez.

Pero sí la vio, y la reconoció al instante. Se acercó al estrado, miró sonriendo a la audiencia, la vio, se detuvo, volvió a mirarla, y logró que se sonrojara al sonreír tan abiertamente que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a quién concedía el orador su atención tan abiertamente.

Ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y se ocultó tras el cuello de su abrigo azul pálido con el deseo de desaparecer cuanto antes.

Pero, en cuanto Kouga comenzó a hablar, volvió a relajarse. El ingenioso e inteligente discurso de Kouga atrapó su atención. Estaba relajado y no dejaba de sonreír mientras contaba cómo se las arreglaba para captar las debilidades de sus víctimas.

En muchas ocasiones, sorprendió a Kagome riendo con el resto de la audiencia. Al verla, le guiñaba el ojo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan halagada.

Al terminar, Kouga se acercó a ella, agradeciendo alegremente las muchas felicitaciones que recibía de los asistentes.

-Kagome... -dijo estrechando su mano- ... me alegro mucho de que hayas venido.

-y yo me alegro de haberlo hecho -replicó ella, sintiendo de nuevo una gran timidez- Ha sido muy interesante.

-¿Vienes a clase a esta facultad?

-Oh, no -respondió Kagome, sonrojándose ligeramente porque jamás habría esperado semejante pregunta. Luego pensó en el aspecto que debía tener, con unos vaqueros viejos, el abrigo azul y sin maquillaje.

No se parecía en absoluto a la mujer de su primer encuentro. Más bien tenía aspecto de estudiante. -Vivimos cerca de aquí -le dijo-. Me enteré de la conferencia en el periódico local y, siguiendo un impulso, vine.

-¿Tú sola?

-Sí -dijo Kagome y se sonrojó aún más, sin saber por qué, ya que aquel hombre no podía saber que apenas salía- Inuyasha está de viaje.

-Ah -exclamó Kouga, y le dirigió una extraña mirada- ¿Te interesa la política?

-Más bien el arte, o las caricaturas. Aunque no lo creas, se me daban bastante bien -admitió con timidez-, antes de que tuviera que dedicar la mayor parte del tiempo a mis hijos.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya que Kouga creía que Inuyasha y ella se habían casado hacía muy poco.

Kouga frunció el ceño con desconcierto y ella se mordió el labio.

Por suerte, alguien les interrumpió para hacerle algunas preguntas a Kouga. Kagome decidió que lo mejor era aprovechar la ocasión para marcharse, antes de que se enredaran más la cosas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Pero Kouga la agarró por el brazo.

-No te vayas -dijo- Tengo que despedirme de los organizadores, pero si me esperas, podemos ir a tomar una copa.

Kagome vaciló, presa de algo parecido a la tentación.

Tomar una copa, en un pub, con un hombre que no fuera Inuyasha no era como cruzar el límite invisible que imponía el matrimonio. ¿O sí lo era¡La gente lo hacía continuamente¡Inuyasha lo hacía continuamente¿Qué daño podría hacerle a nadie si aceptaba¿A quién le importaba que lo hiciera?

Probablemente a Inuyasha, se respondió. Pero, inmediatamente, se olvidó de ello, ya que era mucho más fuerte su deseo de revancha. Además, Kouga le caía bien, y estaba muy interesada en lo que hacía.

-Gracias -dijo-, me encantaría.

En aquel momento, fue Kouga quien vaciló y dirigió a Kagome aquella mirada pensativa que recordaba de la primera ocasión en que se habían visto. Luego asintió y le soltó el brazo.

-Cinco minutos -prometió y se marchó.

Kagome se quedó debatiéndose con su conciencia. Disfrutó del rato que pasaron en un pub cercano.

El lugar estaba lleno, porque más de la mitad de la gente que había asistido a la conferencia estaba en él. Kouga y ella estaban en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza.

Le encantaba estar allí, relajadamente, hablando simplemente de persona a persona y no sólo como madre o esposa. Le gustaba la cordialidad de Kouga, su modo de escuchar, tan atento, cuando ella le contó sus propias ideas, primero tímidamente y luego, con entusiasmo.

El nombre de Inuyasha no apareció en la conversación hasta el momento de las despedidas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados Inuyasha y tú, Kagome?

-preguntó Kouga.

Kagome suspiró, sintiendo que el placer de la noche se desvanecía.

-Siete años -respondió-. Tenemos tres hijos, dos niños y una niña. Los mayores, Ryu y Ayumi son mellizos.

Kouga sonrió, pero sin el menor asomo de humor. -Creo que te debo una disculpa por la noche que nos conocimos -dijo.

Se refería a sus alusiones a las otras mujeres de Inuyasha. Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero se encogió de hombros.

-No, no me debes ninguna disculpa -replicó- Sólo fuiste sincero. Fuimos Inuyasha y yo los que no dijimos la verdad. Buenas noches, Kouga -añadió antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. N o quería hablar de aquella noche, no quería saber qué más estaba pensando-. Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias.

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su coche.

La voz de Kouga la detuvo.

-Escucha -le dijo-, estoy pensando en dar un curso de caricaturas en esta facultad. Un día a la semana durante doce semanas. ¿Te interesaría asistir?

¿Le interesaba? Kagome lo miró con suspicacia. Tal vez, se le acababa de ocurrir.

-No lo sé -respondió con vacilación- ¿Hay tanta gente interesada-como para que te merezca la pena venir aquí a dar un curso?

Kouga sonrió cínicamente. Al fin y al cabo, era una celebridad, el curso rebosaría de gente.

-Te gustará -dijo- Te lo prometo.

Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago. La promesa de Kouga implicaba más de lo que decía. En realidad, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ocultar que ella le gustaba.

El problema era¿quería ella alentar algo que podría llegar a ser muy peligroso?

La respuesta era «no». Su vida ya era bastante complicada como para complicarla aún más con un hombre como Kouga Wolf. Y era una pena, ciertamente, porque le atraía mucho la idea de volver a tomar un lápiz y un bloc de dibujo. -Cuando sepas si vas a dar el curso -dijo fInalmente-, llámame y lo pensaré.

-¿Kouga Wolf va a dar clases en ese colegio universitario tan pequeño¿Y por qué iba a molestarse en venir a un sitio tan poco importante? -dijo Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

-A lo mejor porque le interesa -dijo Kagome un poco ofendida por el desdén de Inuyasha.

No le había gustado nada que saliera sin que él lo supiera, pero, al saber que fue con Kouga Wolf, se puso hecho una furia.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que daba esa conferencia?

-Por el diario Local-replicó Kagome-. ¿Has comido? -le preguntó cambiando de tema diplomáticamente- ¿Quieres que te haga algo?

-iNo! Lo que quiero es que me digas por qué saliste con Kouga Wolf...

-iYo no salí con él¡Sólo fui a escuchar su conferencia –le dijo, porque había un abismo entre eso y salir con él- ¿Qué diablos estás intentando decir, Inuyasha?-le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia-. ¿Qué hicimos todo lo posible por vemos a solas?

Inuyasha se ruborizó, de modo que Kagome supo que era eso exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Es muy capaz -dijo- ¡Le gustaste desde el momento en que te vio!

«Dios mío», pensó mientras una sensación de euforia se apoderaba de ella, «el invencible Inuyasha Tashio tiene miedo de que su pequeña esposa esté pensando en echarse un amante».

-Eres tú quien no confía en nuestro matrimonio, Inuyasha, no yo.

-Pero podrías hacerlo por venganza.

-Y tú podrías volverte paranoico con tu sentido de culpabilidad. No me metas a mí en el mismo saco -replicó Kagome, y, una vez más, algo le decía que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

-No digas tonterías, yo no estoy haciendo eso --dijo Inuyasha, y se levantó para servirse algo de beber. -Entonces¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-Pues la verdad ... -dijo Inuyasha, y suspiró con desconsuelo-, .la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo -confesó-. ¿Vas a ir al curso?

-¿Vas a hacer de marido dominante impidiéndome ir si quiero hacerlo?

-¿Me vas a hacer caso si te pido que no vayas? -No.

-Entonces, no merece la pena que lo intente -dijo

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y luego salió del salón.

Kagome se quedó allí sentada, furiosa y con una sensación de impotencia. Pero, sobre todo, con un intenso desamparo. Porque tanto si discutía como si hacía el amor con él, todavía se sentía desamparada cada vez que Inuyasha se separaba de ella.

«Tu problema, Kagome, es que llevas tanto tiempo viviendo para él que ya no sabes vivir para ti», se dijo y aquélla fue la razón por la que decidió asistir al curso cuando Kouga la llamó para decirle que todo estaba preparado.

Inuyasha no dijo ni palabra. Pero Kagome supo su opinión cuando abandonó la casa un par de semanas después para asistir a la primera clase. Y cuando volvió, no esperó a que anocheciera para compartir la cama matrimonial, sino que, en cuanto apareció por la puerta la agarró de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. Sin embargo, después de hacer el amor, sintieron una amarga frustración, porque, aunque se precipitó con él en el ardiente camino de la sensualidad, Inuyasha, de nuevo, alcanzó solo las puertas del cielo. Lo que no dejó satisfechos a ninguno de los dos.

Su talento para la caricatura emergió a lo largo del curso. Incluso Inuyasha se rió con las que hizo de toda la familia.

Kouga la animaba mucho. Nunca hacía ningún comentario personal en clase, pero después, cuando se dirigía con los alumnos a tomar algo al pub de al lado, siempre se sentaba a su lado. Kagome trataba de ignorar el evidente interés de Kouga. Quería aprender de su talento, y temía, si él se ponía demasiado insistente, verse obligada a abandonar sus clases.

Llegó diciembre y Kagome se vio inmersa en los preparativos de las Navidades. Fue de compras muchas veces y se aprovisionó para preparar comidas adecuadas para la ocasión. La casa se llenó de actividad.

Inuyasha estaba todavía más ocupado y más preocupado también. Su única concesión a la necesidad de Kagome de ser considerada como algo más que su esposa era salir con ella regularmente. Iban al teatro, al cine, salían a cenar, a bailar. Kagome se compró más ropa elegante, aunque normalmente seguía vistiendo como siempre. Mantuvo su corte de pelo porque le gustaba y porque era más cómodo que la melena.

Pero la tensión de su matrimonio se manifestaba en otros detalles. Se cansaba con facilidad, se irritaba por pequeñas cosas y, a veces, se echaba a llorar sin motivo aparente, lo que dejaba a su familia sumida en la preocupación.

Una tarde, su coche no arrancó cuando se disponía a ir a clase. Inuyasha estaba en Osaka y no volvería hasta muy tarde. Isayoi estaba cuidando a los niños. Caía aguanieve y Kagome contempló con desgana su casa, que acababa de abandonar, sabiendo que debía volver a entrar para llamar un taxi, pero sin la menor gana de hacerla.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que contemplaba su casa como si fuera una especie de prisión.

Dio un profundo suspiro, se subió el cuello del abrigo y bajó la calle para tomar el autobús.

Llegó a la facultad calada hasta los huesos, con el pelo empapado y aterida de frío. Con una exclamación, todos los alumnos se precipitaron para ayudarla a secarse. Alguien le secó el pelo con una toalla de papel y otro le quitó las botas y los calcetines.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó alguien- La dama lleva calcetines de hombre.

Todos rieron, y lo mismo hizo Kagome. Se sentía alegre y libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía la blusa empapada. Kouga le ofreció su suéter negro de lana. Se quitó la blusa y se lo puso mientras las demás mujeres de la clase formaban una pantalla para protegerla de las miradas de los hombres.

Al final, sus ropas estaban por todos los radiadores de la clase y ella no iba vestida más que con la ropa interior y el suéter de Kouga, que le llegaba por las rodillas.

Pero sus ropas seguían húmedas cuando terminó la clase, y cambiar el cálido suéter por los vaqueros y la blusa húmedos no le apetecía en absoluto. Cuando Kouga se ofreció para llevarla directamente a casa, en lugar de ir con los demás a tomar algo al pub de enfrente, Kagome leyó la expresión de sus ojos, pero, de todas formas, aceptó, ignorando lo que un timbre de alarma le decía en el interior de su cabeza.

Kouga tenia un Porsche último modelo, que se deslizaba sobre la carretera mojada como si estuviera pegado a ella.

-Mmm -exclamó Kagome con placer, cuando la calefacción del coche empezó a calentarle las piernas.

Kouga la miró y sonrió. Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó.

-Mmm -volvió a murmurar ella- Siento que te hayas perdido tu cerveza.

-No importa --dijo Kouga-. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío de alarma y abrió los ojos.

-En la próxima a la izquierda -dijo. Kouga giró obedientemente.

-¿Qué le parece a Inuyasha que vengas a mi curso todos los jueves? -preguntó con suavidad.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. No quería hablar de Inuyasha, tampoco quería ponerse en guardia contra Kouga.

-Me da muchos ánimos -dijo e hizo una mueca.

En realidad, Inuyasha odiaba que fuera a aquellas clases, y, como lo odiaba, ella le pasaba su interés por las narices. No dejaba de decirle quién le había hecho recordar su amor por el dibujo.

-Pero no has hecho ninguna caricatura de él¿verdad? -dijo Kouga con calma- La has hecho de los demás miembros de tu familia, pero de él no.

-No creo que quede bien -dijo- Sigue recto después del cruce.

-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó Kouga con humor- Yo diría que es ideal, siendo como es un fiera en los negocios y un hombre tan normal en su casa. Si mezclas los dos, puede resultar algo muy divertido.

Kagome no estaba de acuerdo. Ya no veía nada divertido en Inuyasha. Tal vez un tiempo atrás, habría disfrutado haciendo de él una caricatura, pero ya no.

-Entonces, puede que algún día lo intente -dijo Kagome, sabiendo que no lo haría- Aquí es. La casa blanca con el BMW aparcado a la puerta.

Así pues, Inuyasha había vuelto. Kagome tembló, pero no de frío.

Kouga se detuvo al pie del camino de entrada. Apagó el motor y los dos se quedaron callados, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el coche. Kouga se volvió para mirarla y Kagome le devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme -dijo sin hacer el menor movimiento para salir del coche. Se sentía atrapada por la expresión de Kouga, por el calor que hacía en el interior del coche, por la sensación que le provocaba la profunda mirada de su acompañante.

-Ha sido un placer -dijo él, ausente. No dejaba

-de observar a Kagome, buscando en sus ojos algo que ella no estaba segura de estar mostrando. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que sí lo estaba mostrando, porque Kouga se inclinó y la besó con dulzura en la boca. Ella no respondió, pero tampoco se apartó. Se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle dentro del pecho, aunque no sabía si era porque estaba jugando con fuego o porque se sentía realmente atraída por él.

Kouga le acarició la mejilla y el pelo sin dejar de besarla.

Luego le acarició los labios, pidiendo la respuesta de Kagome. Pero al hacer eso, Kagome se apartó, segura de que no era aquello lo que quería. Kouga la dejó y se quedó observándola con un brillo en los ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo Kagome con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome no respondió, no podía. Lo único que quería era salir del coche. Buscó la manecilla de la puerta con una mano temblorosa.

-Tú has querido que te besara, Kagome -murmuró Kouga-. No sé qué es lo que piensas ahora mismo, pero recuerda que lo has deseado tanto como yo.

Las mejillas de Kagome se llenaron de rubor, porque sabía que Kouga tenía razón. Ella había querido que la besara, había querido saber qué se sentía al besar a otro hombre además de a Inuyasha.

Pero, en aquellos instantes, se sentía como una estúpida, y furiosa consigo misma por permitir que hubiera ocurrido. Aquello animaba a Kouga a pensar que había para él un lugar en su vida, cuando eso no era posible. En su vida, sólo había sitio para Inuyasha. Él era todo lo que quería. Maldito fuera. Mil veces maldito.

Al correr bajo la lluvia hacia la puerta de la casa, se preguntó si Inuyasha les habría oído llegar. Miró hacia las ventanas, pero no vio nada a través de las cortinas. No la había visto besando a Kouga, pensó con alivio. Estaría esperando que llegara en autobús, así que incluso si lo había oído, no habría asociado el ruido del coche con su llegada.

No estaba en el salón. Miró por la puerta entreabierta del estudio, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo encontró en la cocina.

-Has vuelto antes de lo que esperaba -dijo.

Inuyasha le daba la espalda porque estaba haciendo té. Estaba muy atractivo con un suéter negro y unos vaqueros.

-Le dije a mi madre que se fuera a casa -dijo poniendo dos bolsitas de té en dos tazas- Estaba preocupada porque vio tu coche, pero tú no estabas por ninguna parte. Tendrías que haberle dicho que no ibas en tu coche.

-No arrancaba -le dijo-, así que tomé el autobús.

Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a preocuparse. Mañana le pediré disculpas.

Se hizo un silencio. Inuyasha todavía no la había mirado. Estaba concentrado en la bandeja de té que estaba preparando. De repente, al ver la tensión de los músculos de su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado. Estaba tenso e hiciera lo que hiciese no la miraba.

¿La había visto besando a Kouga? Con una sonrisa nerviosa exclamó;

-¡Estoy empapada!

Quiso tener un tono alegre, pero fue patética. Tenía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Se sonrojó. Si Inuyasha la miraba, se daría cuenta de que le ocurría algo extraño- Me voy a dar un baño caliente -dijo nerviosamente, luego añadió-¿Has... has cenado? Puedo hacerte algo antes de que ...

-¡No! -exclamó Inuyasha tan violentamente que Kagome se sobresaltó.

Se mordió el labio, observando el evidente esfuerzo de Inuyasha por controlarse. Cuando Inuyasha levantó la vista de la tetera, aunque sin darse la vuelta, contuvo la respiración.

-No -dijo con más calma-, ya he cenado, gracias.

-Entonces... -dijo Kagome con vacilación, y salió de la cocina apresuradamente.

Los había visto, se dijo mientras llenaba la bañera, y se estremeció, aunque no supo si era por miedo, culpabilidad o simplemente satisfacción por haberse vengado, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Se fue a la cama muy tensa y lista para enfrentarse a Inuyasha en cuanto subiera.

Pero no subió. No subió en toda la noche.

**Notas finales:**

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 8**

Los días siguientes fueron horribles. Inuyasha se convirtió en un extraño, hosco y poco comunicativo, que durante las noches ni siquiera la tocaba. Los niños estaban cada vez más revoltosos, excitados con las fiestas que se aproximaban y preocupados por la situación. Kagome sabía que las dificultades por las que atravesaba su matrimonio les afectaban tanto como a Inuyasha o a ella.

El problema era que no sabía qué hacer. Le habría gustado contarle a Inuyasha lo que había ocurrido entre Kouga y ella, y pedirle perdón, pero no podía hacerla. Habría sido la prueba de que le importaba lo que él pudiera pensar o decir, y había decidido no mostrar por él ningún interés.

Una mañana cayó enferma y se pasó el día entero dando vueltas por la casa, débil y aburrida. Cuando los mellizos volvieron del colegio se pusieron a jugar, armaron tanto ruido que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se alegró de ver llegar a Inuyasha, porque así podría dejárselos a él y acostarse.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? -le reprochó Inuyasha-. Si me hubieras dicho que note encontrabas bien, habría venido enseguida.

Kagome le dio una respuesta confusa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza llamarlo. En realidad, pensaba metiéndose en la cama, nunca lo había llamado al trabajo. Inuyasha llamaba desde el despacho a menudo, pero ella nunca se había molestado en llamarlo. Una vez más, se asombró del muro que se alzaba entre el Inuyasha hombre de negocios y el Inuyasha padre de familia y no pudo recordar que se hubiera atrevido a traspasar ese muro ni una sola vez.

El caso era que Inuyasha logró que los niños dejaran de hacer ruido. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida y su sueño no fue interrumpido por ningún ruido.

* * *

Se despertó horas después. Había amanecido e Inuyasha estaba inclinado sobre la cama con una taza en las manos.

-Pensé que podría apetecerte esto -dijo dejando la taza humeante en la mesilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor -dijo, aunque al incorporarse no quiso hacer ningún movimiento brusco con el estómago. Se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de tomar la taza- Gracias -murmuró.

-Puedo tomarme el día libre y quedarme en casa a trabajar, si quieres -dijo Inuyasha, mirándola con detenimiento.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Me siento un poco débil, pero puedo arreglármelas.

-Aun así...

Kagome tenía la extraña sensación de que Inuyasha se debatía para entre decirle algo o no.

-Creo que será mejor que no vayas a clase esta noche, con el tiempo que hace ...

-Teníamos pensado salir a celebrar la Navidad -dijo soplando el humeante té de la taza- Kouga nos va a llevar a un club. No quiero perdérmelo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha apretaba la mandíbula. Aunque deseaba hacerle sufrir un poco, al ver su reacción, lo pasaba muy mal.

-Ya veremos cómo te encuentras esta tarde -dijo Inuyasha, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse y de repente, Kagome sintió la necesidad imperiosa de que se quedara.

-Mis padres, como siempre, vendrán a pasar las Navidades con nosotros -dijo. Inuyasha se detuvo bruscamente en la puerta del baño- Pero este año tenemos un problema ...

Inuyasha no la miraba, tan sólo le daba la espalda esperando a que terminara lo que tenia que decide.

-El año pasado la habitación de Katsu estaba libre.

Ahora, no sé cómo van a poder pasar aquí dos noches. No me imagino a mi padre durmiendo en el sillón de tu estudio ni a mi madre durmiendo en el sofá -dijo esta última frase con la intención de hacer gracia, pero Inuyasha se dio la vuelta sin la menor sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro. Kagome sintió un gran vacío en el corazón, aún mayor que el que tenía aquellos días.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -dijo Inuyasha-. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que quería mudarme a una casa más grande. Pero no te has molestado ni siquiera en discutido. Pues mira, ahora tienes un problema que vas a tener que solucionar tú sola. Yo no quiero saber nada.

Kagome se lo quedó mirando con asombro mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Aquella noche asistió a su clase de dibujo. No porque se sintiera lo bastante bien para ir, que no era así, no porque tuviera ganas, que no tenía, sino porque estaba tan enfadada con Inuyasha que no quería darle la satisfacción de estar en casa cuando volviera.

Pero no disfrutó de la clase. Tenía la mente ocupada en el millón de cosas que tenía que hacer en casa, y su estómago se negaba a tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada, tensa y pálida. Y además, Kouga pasó la mayor parte de la clase mirándola.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con otra cosa que no fueran unos vaqueros, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy atractivo con su traje oscuro de seda y una camisa de color crema. Ella llevaba un vestido negro corto que había comprado en su escapada a Tokio. Dejaba los hombros y las piernas al descubierto, y despertó la admiración de los hombres de la clase.

Pero se sentía muy incómoda ante las miradas de Kouga. Sus ojos no dejaban de decirle que recordaba el beso que se habían dado en su coche, aunque ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde entonces. A Kagome no le había resultado difícil olvidarlo, lo que no lograba vencer era un sentimiento de culpa.

Al terminar la clase, se dirigieron a un nightclub que había cerca de allí. Era en realidad un viejo cine remozado. Tenían una mesa reservada en la zona de los antiguos palcos del cine, con vistas al viejo patio de butacas convertido en pista de baile. Había un gran montaje de luces y la música estaba tan alta que era imposible hablar. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría disfrutado del lugar. Lo sitios a los que la llevaba Daniel eran mucho más refinados. Antes de su crisis matrimonial, había deseado muchas veces soltarse la melena e ir a bailar toda la noche. Aquella era la ocasión.

Kouga se había sentado a su lado y quería monopolizar su atención. La música estaba tan alta que se veía obligada a inclinarse hacia él, con lo que no dejaba de rozar su cuerpo.

Kouga empezó a tocarla ligeramente en el brazo, en los hombros, en las mejillas o en el pelo. Kagome se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él sin provocar una escena. Se alegró cuando Kouga la invitó a bailar.

Al menos bailando no tendría por qué tocarla, no si bailaban del modo en que se bailaba en aquel lugar. Así que dejó que la condujera hasta la pista de baile. Pero una vez allí, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No, Kouga -dijo queriendo apartarse de él. -No seas estúpida, Kagome. Sólo estamos bailando. No estaban sólo bailando y él lo sabía. Después de algunas semanas, Kouga había decidido dar un paso adelante para conquistarla. Si no lo detenía, entonces, sí sería culpable de traicionar a Inuyasha.

-No -repitió Kagome con firmeza, se soltó y se alejó de la pista.

No debía haber ido. Después de aquel beso, no debía haber ido. Kouga la deseaba, pero ella a él no.

Ella sólo deseaba a Inuyasha. Aquella certeza le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de llorar.

Kouga fue tras ella hasta el vestíbulo principal. Ella se daba cuenta de que la seguía y se metió en una cabina telefónica para llamar a un taxi.

Como era Navidad, no pudo encontrar ningún taxi libre, todos estaban reservados.

Casi con desesperación llamó a su casa. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar la profunda e impaciente voz de Inuyasha.

-Soy yo -dijo Kagome con voz grave.

Se hizo una larga pausa. Sólo pudo escuchar la respiración de Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo él por fin.

-No puedo volver a casa. Es imposible encontrar

un taxi ... ¿Qué hago?

Qué fácil había sido volver a ser la misma Kagome de antes. La mujer indefensa que recurría a Inuyasha para resolver cualquier problema. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse y esperar que su marido encontrara una solución.

El silencio continuó. Kagome agachó la cabeza; levantaba el auricular con fuerza, como si así estuviera más cerca de Inuyasha.

-¿No te va a traer tu Romeo? -dijo Inuyasha por fin.

-iNo es mi Romeo¡Y, además ... !

Repentinamente cambió de opinión. No quería darle a Inuyasha el placer de oír que no quería ver a Kouga Wolf ni en pintura.

-No puedo decirle que se vaya en lo mejor de la fiesta sólo porque estoy cansada. ¿No puedes venir tú? -¿Y los niños? No querrás que los deje solos.

-Oh -exclamó, y volvió a sentirse como una estúpida No había pensado en ello. Al verse en problemas, lo único que había pensado era en llamar al hombre que podría solucionarlos.

-Vaya, ahora ella piensa que debería haber seguido mi consejo y contratar a alguien que los cuidara -dijo Inuyasha burlonamente.

-Le diré a Kouga que me lleve -replicó Kagome.

La cuestión de contratar una chica para cuidar a sus hijos era un viejo punto de fricción entre ellos. Inuyasha quería una casa más grande, una asistenta que limpiara y una niñera. Lo que a Kagome le habría gustado saber era qué le quedaría a ella si Inuyasha buscaba a otras personas para hacerlo todo.

-Llamaré a mi madre, vendrá mientras voy a buscarte -dijo Inuyasha, cambiando repentinamente de opinión-. Supongo que la despertaré, y no creo que le guste, aunque no la culpo, pero ...

-Oh, no -dijo Kagome-. No quiero que te molestes tanto. Kouga me llevará -dijo y colgó sin dar tiempo a que Inuyasha respondiera.

-¿No ha habido suerte? -dijo Kouga, que estaba apoyado en la pared. Kagome no podía saber si había oído su conversación con Inuyasha, aunque, en realidad, le importaba muy poco.

-No -replicó--. Tendré que esperar a que haya algún taxi libre -dijo y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle a Kouga que estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario.

-Yo te llevo -dijo Kouga.

Kagome lo miró detenidamente. No se sentía con fuerzas para pasar media hora más a su lado. Pero tampoco quería esperar una hora entera a que llegara un taxi, que era el tiempo mínimo de espera.

Kouga tomó la decisión por ella al agarrarla por la muñeca.

-Vamos -dijo con tranquilidad- Yo te llevo.

La mirada de Kouga no dejaba lugar a dudas, no tomaba en serio la negativa de Kagomr. Cansada, harta y un poco deprimida por la discusión constante que tenía con cuantos la rodeaban, incluida ella misma, Kagome cedió.

Fueron juntos al guardarropa para recoger su abrigo, luego salieron al aire helado de diciembre para dirigirse al Porsche rojo de Kouga. Al poco rato, estaban en la carretera, cubierta de sal para impedir que se formara hielo. Kagome se subió las solapas de su abrigo y observó el camino en silencio.

. -¿Por qué le soportas cuando sólo es un perro egoísta? -dijo Kouga de repente.

-¿No son así todos los hombres?

-No tanto como Inuyasha. Todavía me cuesta creer que esté casado con alguien como tú -dijo Kouga, y miró a Kagome-. Le van más las mujeres como Subaki Anata.

Fue un comentario tan cruel que Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Lo peor era que no podía contradecirle. Tal vez a Inuyasha le convenía más Subaki Anata que ella, aunque no podía juzgarla porque no la conocía -y no tenía la menor gana de conocerla.

Subaki Anata era el nombre del fantasma sin cara que la visitaba todas las noches. Con eso tenía bastante. -y Kykio Mizuki -añadió Kouga-. Menuda discusión tuvisteis aquel día en la pista de baile.

-¿Oíste algo? -preguntó Kagome, dando un respingo.

-La mitad de la sala lo oyó, querida. Y fue asombroso. Inuyasha Tashio, el joven tiburón de las finanzas, tenía mujer y tres hijos y nadie lo sabía. Supongo que esa noticia le dio a Subaki donde más duele. Quería casarse con él¿sabes? Inuyasha era la elección ideal para una abogada con su futuro.

Así pues, Subaki era abogada, y no la secretaria de Inuyasha, como ella había creído. La noticia la sobresaltó. «Compite con eso si puedes», se dijo con amargura. Una cosa era luchar por el amor de su marido con una simple secretaria, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo con una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el mismo mundo que él.

Como si estuviera pensando algo parecido, Kouga dijo: -Si lleváis casados siete años, eso quiere decir que lo atrapaste antes de que iniciara su carrera meteórica. ¿Cómo te sientes¿Como un desliz de su juventud?

Kagome se dijo que, tal vez, merecía alguno de aquellos insultos. Pero el último comentario era lo que más le había dolido, probablemente, porque ella empezaba a pensar algo parecido.

-Creo que será mejor que te calles y pares el coche antes de que digas algo que me ofenda de verdad -dijo.

Para su consternación, Kouga hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido, deteniéndose bruscamente en el arcén.

-Soy yo quien me siento ofendido por el modo en que has estado jugando conmigo durante todo este tiempo. ¡Dios mío! No has pensado en mí en serio ni por un momento¿verdad?

-No -respondió Kagome sinceramente.

-Entonces¿por qué no me detuviste antes de que llegáramos tan lejos?

-¿Tan lejos¿Cómo que tan lejos? -le dijo con una mirada desafiante- ¡Pero si sólo nos hemos dado un beso!

-No se trataba sólo de eso, Kagome, y tú lo sabes.

Pero para ti era sólo un juego¿verdad? Te diste cuenta de que me gustabas y pensaste que podrías jugar un rato conmigo¿no es eso? -le preguntó Kouga amargamente- ¿Qué ocurre¿Que tu autoestima estaba en un nivel muy bajo¿Tanto te molestaba que prefiriese acostarse con su abogada a acostarse contigo?

Kagome le dio una bofetada al tiempo que se ponía roja de vergüenza. Luego agarró la manecilla de la puerta con una mano y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con la otra. Pero Kouga la agarró por el brazo.

-Oh no -dijo entre dientes- No pienses que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Tiró de ella y la besó. Fue un beso brusco, desagradable. Cuando la soltó, Kagome estaba asqueada del sabor de su boca.

Salió de coche dando un portazo.

Kouga arrancó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos dejándola a merced del viento helado de la noche.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, y vio asqueada que le había hecho sangre en el labio. Le maldijo, deseando estar de vuelta cuanto antes en su mundo de cuento de hadas, donde nada malo podía ocurrirle. Maldijo a Kykio por haberla despertado de aquel mundo de ensueño, añadió para sí iniciando el camino de regreso a casa. Y maldijo a Inuyasha por su infidelidad y a Subaki por haberlo seducido. Pero, por encima de todos, se maldijo a sí misma.

No tardó mucho en llegar a casa, pero tenía los pies deshechos. Se quitó los zapatos, de tacón alto, nada más entrar.

En el interior de la casa, hacía calor. El reloj del pasillo marcaba la una de la madrugada. Se sentía deprimida y la escena con Kouga no dejaba de darle yueltas en la cabeza. No se molestó en ir a ver a Inuyasha. Por ella podía irse al infierno. De todas formas, no estaba de humor para tener otra discusión.

Pero se equivocó al pensar que él la ignoraría tan fácilmente. Acababa de ponerse el camisón cuando entró en la habitación con sus zapatos en la mano.

-Te has olvidado de esto -dijo dejándolos detrás de la puerta.

-No me he olvidado, simplemente me los he quitado al entrar -replicó Kagome, que estaba sentada al borde de la cama masajeando sus pies doloridos. La melena ocultaba su rostro a ojos de Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde te ha dejado? -dijo Inuyasha con suspicacia. ¿Otra vez espiando tras las cortinas?, se preguntó Kagome con amargura.

-No me ha dejado en ninguna parte.

-Si hubieras hecho todo el camino andando, habrías tardado más.

«Bastante he andado de todas formas», pensó Kagome acariciándose las plantas de los pies.

-Una pelea entre amantes¿no? -añadió Inuyasha con mal gusto.

-Algo así -dijo Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros, y salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño. «¡Que piense lo que quiera!», se dijo.

Inuyasha la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba furioso y tenía una mirada penetrante y amada.

-¿Y por qué os peleasteis? -le preguntó, apretando los dientes- ¿Porque no querías ir a su casa¿Por eso¿Qué pasaba, que no estabas de humor?

Kagome lo miró con ira. Sentía amargura y asco hacia los hombres por lo que la estaban haciendo pasar aquella noche.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no he estado en su casa toda la noche? Podría haberte llamado desde allí. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

Inuyasha se puso pálido y apretó con fuerza los brazos de Kagome. La miraba fijamente, como si buscara evidencias de lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Te ha dado una bofetada y. te ha roto el labio!

-Me estás haciendo daño. ¡Suéltame! -exclamó

Kagome tratando de apartarse pero sin conseguirlo. -¿Cómo has podido? -dijo Inuyasha casi gritando- ¿Cómo has podido hacerla, Kagome¿Cómo has podido?

La situación había estallado. Llevaba muchos días amenazando con hacerla, y finalmente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos reprimidos empezaba a aflorar a la superficie.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, Inuyasha. Te propongo un cambio, si me cuentas cómo fue con Subaki, te diré lo que ha pasado con Kouga.

-¡Dios, ya basta! -dijo Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de verdadero dolor.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y, por segunda vez aquella noche, golpeó a un hombre. Inuyasha la soltó.

-Me das asco¿sabes? -susurró Kagome amargamente y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando volvió a salir, más tranquila, aunque no del todo, vio a Inuyasha sentado en la cama con la cabeza escondida entre las manos. Le dolía verlo así, pero, aquellos días, todo le dolía. Ya no podía recordar si alguna vez había llegado a reír en aquella casa.

-Quiero acostarme -le dijo, negándose a ceder a sus deseos de consolar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no se movió. Kagome permaneció allí de pie durante un interminable minuto, debatiéndose entre el amargo deseo de volver a pegado y la tenue necesidad de acercarse a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Tan sólo eso, estrecharlo entre sus brazos porque estaba sufriendo y ella lo amaba. A pesar de lo que pudiera hacer o decir, lo amaba. Se estremeció y, con un gemido, cayó de rodillas ante él, y le apartó las manos de la cara.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que ha ocurrido esta noche? -le dijo con voz temblorosa- Quiso besarme, pero yo le rechacé. Él se vengó comparándome Con Subaki -dijo- Con Subaki, la brillante abogada que le conviene a Inuyasha Tashio mucho más que la pobre y patética Kagome.

-Eso no es cierto -murmuró Inuyasha.

-¿No? -dijo Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pues yo creo que sí. Nos hemos alejado, Inuyasha. Tú has avanzado mientras yo me he quedado estancada. Además, creo que las mujeres como Subaki Anata te van más que yo.

Inuyasha se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Te parece que me he alejado de ti¿Crees que quiero dejarte¿No crees que si quisiera dejarte, sería capaz de hacerlo?

En aquellos momentos, era Inuyasha quien agarraba a Kagome por las muñecas.

-Subaki -murmuró Kagome, cerrando los ojos-, es ...

-Al infierno con la maldita Subaki -dijo Inuyasha violentamente- No tiene nada que ver con esto. ¡Se trata sólo de nosotros y de si podemos seguir soportándonos el uno al otro!

-Entonces es tu conciencia -dijo Kagome suspirando- Te quedas porque te sientes culpable,

-La verdad es que sí, sí que me siento culpable -asintió Inuyasha con amargura- Pero no seas tan tonta como para pensar que soy un mártir. Si creyera que nuestro matrimonio es una pérdida de tiempo, me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo. Estamos en los noventa -añadió cínicamente-, y hay muchos divorcios. Si me quedo, es por esto -dijo atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla- Te deseo. No me canso de ti. Llevamos siete años casados, y me excito sólo con verte. ¡Dios mío¡Ni siquiera puedo evitar hacerte el amor incluso sabiendo que no puedo satisfacerte!

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero ésa no es razón para lo que has hecho. Kagome¿cómo puedes, sólo porque te he hecho daño, convertir tu vida en algo miserable¿Por qué? Si quieres que me vaya¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Yo ...

Kagome se negó a proseguir, porque la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa para su alma humillada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome sintió un escalofrío y una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

-No -susurró, sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su pecho.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Inuyasha-. ¿Cómo puedes soportar que viva en la misma casa que tú, que duerma en la misma cama, que te toque, que te abrace¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Kagome¿Cómo¿Cómo¿Cómo?

«Porque te quiero, maldito bastardo», pensó Kagome, y rompió a llorar entre sollozos.

Inuyasha dio un suspiro, que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Luego, estrechó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la tendió sobre la cama, echándose encima de ella. La abrazaba tan fuerte que Kagome apenas podía respirar.

-¿De verdad te parece que cada vez estamos más separados? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-No -respondió Kagome, que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar del mundo.

-Entonces, no vuelvas a decirlo -dijo Inuyasha con voz ronca y la besó. Fue un beso largo e impulsivo. Kagome sólo pudo dejarse llevar por sus demandas, hasta sumergirse en las cálidas aguas de su afecto.

-¿Has dejado que ese lobo te toque? -preguntó Inuyasha con voz grave. Kagome recuperó sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada atormentada de Inuyasha. Se negaba a creer que hubiera sido capaz de preguntarle algo así.

-Contesta -insistió él- ¡Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo¡Dios, tengo que saberlo!

Kagome lo miró durante un largo instante, luego apretó los dientes y dijo:

-¡Vete al infierno!

Inuyasha fue directo al infierno, pero se aseguró de llevarla con él. Con furiosa pasión, Inuyasha abrió la bata de Kagome y se quitó la ropa. Le hizo el amor con tal crudeza que, cuando todo terminó, a Kagome le dio la impresión de que había contenido el aliento hasta ese momento.

Rodó hacia su lado de la cama mientras Inuyasha se encerraba en el baño.

Permaneció en él largo rato. El suficiente para encontrar dormida a Kagome cuando salió.

La noche siguiente, el teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba quitando la mesa. Se dirigió al vestíbulo y levantó el auricular, frunciendo el ceño porque los niños tenían la televisión demasiado alta.

-Dígame -dijo distraídamente tirando del cable del teléfono para llevado hasta el salón.

Hubo una pausa, luego una voz femenina preguntó por Inuyasha.

-Todavía no ha llegado -respondió Kagome-. Si quiere, puedo darle un mensaje cuando venga o decide que la llame.

Hubo otra pausa. Kagome miró el reloj. Tenía un guiso en el horno, si la mujer no se daba prisa ...

-Soy Subaki Anata -dijo por fin, y Kagome se puso absolutamente rígida.

**Notas finales:**

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 9**

Kagome seguía mirando fijamente el teléfono cuando Inuyasha llegó unos minutos más tarde. Él la vio nada más entrar y se detuvo al instante. -¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó con impaciencia, dándose cuenta de que Kagome sufría una especie de conmoción.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la mejilla. La tenía helada. -Subaki acaba de llamar -le dijo-. Quiere que la llames.

Sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha, se preguntó si se desmayaría o se echaría a llorar. Inuyasha se sonrojó y dio un suspiro. Pocas veces había visto Kagome tanta emoción en sus ojos.

Inuyasha dejó caer la cartera y suspiró con los dientes apretados.

Luego se acercó a una paralizada Kagome, la apartó de su camino y se dirigió a su estudio. Entró y cerró la puerta. Kagome se quedó mirándolo, haciéndose preguntas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, además del holocausto que tenía lugar en su interior.

¿Inuyasha reaccionaba así ante la simple mención del nombre de Subaki? Kagome contuvo un sollozo, negándose a dejarse llevar por lo que ocurría en su interior.

¡Al saber que Subaki acababa de llamar, Inuyasha había corrido al teléfono como un poseso!

Estaba con Katsu en el salón cuando Inuyasha entró buscándola. Estaba pálido, y, aunque de sus rasgos había desaparecido todo rastro de emoción, podía ver huellas de la conmoción que sentía en sus ojos. Ayumi corrio hacia él para abrazado, como de costumbre, pero sólo recibió una caricia en el pelo. Ryu estaba viendo la televisión y Katsu estaba cansado, así que se limitó a dirigir una mirada a su padre antes de volver a sumergirse en el cálido abrazo de su madre.

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Kagome.

-Lo siento -dijo con voz grave- Le dije que no llamara aquí nunca.

-No importa.

-¡Claro que importa! -exclamó Inuyasha violentamente. Los niños se dieron la vuelta para mirado. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de tranquilizarse. - Ryu... Ayumi. Quedaos con Katsu un momento mientras yo hablo con mamá.

Sin dar lugar a una respuesta, levantó a Katsu y lo dejó sobre la moqueta, entre las piernas de Ryu. Luego dirigió a sus tres sorprendidos hijos una mirada tranquilizadora.

Se dio la vuelta y agarró a Kagome de la mano. Al llegar a su estudio, la soltó.

-Le dije que no debía llamar aquí -repitió- ¡Le dije que si era muy urgente, le dijera a la señora de la limpieza que me llamara en su lugar¡Pero que ella no llamara nunca!

-Ya te he dicho que no importa.

-¡Pero sí importa! -estalló Inuyasha ferozmente- ¡Te ha hecho sufrir, y no quiero que eso ocurra! -Entonces, lo que tenías que haber hecho ...

Kagome se interrumpió porque no quería insultado y, encogiéndose de hombros, se acercó a su mesa. -¿Cómo es que sigue trabajando para ti? -le preguntó entre dientes- Si decías que todo había terminado.

-No trabaja para mi -dijo Inuyasha-. Trabaja para mi bufete de abogados. Hace meses que le pasé todos mis asuntos a uno de sus compañeros.

Kagome no lo creía. Tenía grabada la expresión de su cara cuando le dijo que Subaki acababa de llamar. Todavía recordaba cómo la había apartado para correr a llamarla.

-Entonces¿por qué te ha llamado?

Inuyasha suspiró. Kagome estaba segura de que trataba de controlar las emociones que le había provocado la llamada de Subaki.

-Era la única que estaba en la oficina cuando llegó una información muy importante por fax -le explicó Inuyasha-. Lo bastante importante como para que yo lo supiera inmediatamente. Y no había nadie más en el bufete.

-Oh -exclamó Kagome, que no podía pensar en algo más que decir- Bueno, pues asegúrate de que no vuelva a llamar -añadió fríamente, para acabar con el asunto.

Pero el incómodo silencio que se hizo a continuación, le decía que aún no había concluido.

-El caso es que -dijo Inuyasha con prudencia:- tengo que marcharme. Ha surgido un problema legal con el negocio de Osaka y tengo que volver a la oficina para solucionarlo personalmente.

La compra de Okina y el negocio de Osaka ¿dónde estaba la diferencia?

-Claro que sí. Tú tienes que irte -dijo con tal acidez que fue como una bofetada en la cara-, y yo tengo que meter a los niños en la cama.

Lo empujó con la intención de abandonar el estudio. Pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

-No -exclamó-. Voy a mi oficina, no a la de Subaki.

No voy a verla. No quiero veda. Estaré en la otra punta de Japón ¿lo entiendes?

¿Entender? Sí, por supuesto, Kagome lo entendía todo.

Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él. Pero no podía. Tal vez nunca volviera a confiar en él.

-Tengo que acostar a Katsu - murmuró y le empujó para salir de la habitación.

Aquello ocurrió un viernes. Al lunes siguiente, Inuyasha se marchó a Osaka para atar los cabos sueltos del contrato antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y después de un horrible fin de semana, durante el cual los dos se comportaron con exquisita cortesía, Kagome sintió alivio al verlo partir.

Pero hicieron el amor el domingo por la noche. Y, en medio de sus desesperados intentos por conseguir algún nivel de mutua satisfacción, Inuyasha rompió una de las estrictas reglas que se habían instituido entre ellos y le habló. Le pidió que le perdonara. Kagome le dijo que se callara, para no estropear más las cosas. Inuyasha se mordió la lengua, pero, cuando la penetró, lo hizo con una ansiedad tal que rayaba en el tormento. Al terminar se separó de ella y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Kagome sintió entonces la desesperada necesidad de consolarlo, pero no pudo, porque habría sido concederle algo demasiado importante.

El problema era que ya no sabía qué era aquello tan importante, porque había empezado a perder la noción de las causas que los separaban.

«Subaki», recordó, «Subaki».

Pero incluso aquel nombre empezaba a perder el poder de hacerle tanto daño como antes.

Los días siguientes, Kagome se sumergió en los apresurados preparativos de las fiestas de Navidad. Ignoró las frecuentes molestias de su estómago y se dispuso a limpiar y reordenar las habitaciones. La noche que volvía Inuyasha, consideró seriamente si no sería mejor meterse en la cama y descansar.

Estaban todos en el salón, tratando de poner en pie el enorme árbol de Navidad que acababan de traer, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Inuyasha. Una sonrisa suavizó sus duros rasgos al ver los esfuerzos de su mujer y sus hijos para sostener el árbol.

-Veo que para algunas pequeñas tareas todavía hago falta -dijo en broma, atrayendo la atención de sus hijos.

Los niños abandonaron a Kagome y corrieron hacia Inuyasha. Él, fingiendo terror, cayó en la moqueta mientras Ayumi y Ryu se abalanzaban sobre él gritando y riendo. El tercer miembro del trío gateó como pudo hasta alcanzar los pies de su padre.

Kagome observó la escena embobada, mientras las agujas del pino se le clavaban en la palma de las manos.

Fue en aquel preciso instante, al sentir una sensación de dulzura y afecto que jamás había experimentado, cuando se dio cuenta del valor que tenía su vida.

Amaba a su familia. Amaba el amor de su familia.

Un amor sencillo que extendía sus lazos de unos a otros y que los unía hasta tal punto que, cuando un eslabón se rompía amenazando con romper la cadena, los demás volvían a unirse para formarla otra vez.

El Inuyasha de aquella escena era el viejo Inuyasha. No el que estaba tan cansado que no tenía tiempo de echarse en el suelo para jugar con sus hijos, para disfrutar de ellos.

Katsu estaba sentado sobre él, golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

-Me rindo, me rindo -decía Inuyasha, mientras Ryu le sujetaba por los brazos para que Ayumi pudiera hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Los dos niños sabían que Inuyasha no podía hacer ningún movimiento para salvarse mientras tenía a Katsu sentado sobre él- ¡Ayúdame, Kagome ¡Necesito ayuda!

Kagome soltó el árbol, asegurándose de que no caería sobre ellos antes de ir a agarrar a Katsu con un brazo y atacar a Ayumi con sus propias armas, dejando que Inuyasha se las entendiera con Ryu. Al cabo de unos segundos, el padre había doblado el brazo de su hijo mayor sobre su espalda y no dejaba de darle besos.

-¡Puaj! -protestaba Ryu, pero, en realidad, disfrutando y riéndose como un loco.

No hay muchas formas de darle a un niño de seis años los besos que necesita, pero que no se deja dar. Inuyasha estaba empleando el mejor truco, porque se los daba jugando. Cuando dejó al niño en el suelo, estaba loco de felicidad, aunque sin dejar de hacer gestos de asco. Luego se moría de risa cuando su padre persiguió a Ayumi, que no paraba de chillar, pero que, en realidad, estaba deseando que Inuyasha la abrazara y la cubriera de besos.

Katsu observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad y Kagome se abrazó a él. El cálido cuerpo de su hijo la reconfortó, aunque en realidad, lo que más deseaba era esperar a que le llegara el turno de que Inuyasha la persiguiera también a ella, como había hecho en el pasado.

Que Inuyasha estaba pensando lo mismo quedó claro cuando dejó a Ayumi en el suelo y miró a Kagome con incertidumbre. Ella sintió una repentina timidez y le ofreció a Katsu, agachando la mirada mientras Inuyasha se tumbaba en el suelo jugando con su hijo pequeño.

Precisamente en aquel instante, el árbol de Navidad comenzó a inclinarse. Kagome lo atrapó a tiempo, pero se le echó encima. Otra mano, más grande y fuerte que la suya apareció de repente para sostener el árbol, volviendo a ponerlo recto con gran facilidad.

-Te ha arañado en la cara -dijo Inuyasha, tomándola entre sus brazos y besándola en la comisura de los labios y acariciándola con la lengua- Hola -murmuró suavemente.

Kagome se sonrojó.

-Hola -respondió con voz grave.

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo, con intensidad, ternura e intimidad. Fue un beso cálido y lleno de vida. Kagome cerró los ojos y se abandonó al abrazo de aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta los separó. Sus hijos se apresuraron a abrir, porque a aquella hora esperaban a Izayoi.

-Tu madre va a llevarlos a oír villancicos -dijo Kagome.

-¿Sí? -replicó Inuyasha distraídamente, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome intensamente- Mejor -añadió con un murmullo y la besó de nuevo, suavemente. No se separó de ella ni cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

Kagome ni siquiera la oyó. El amor que creía perdido para siempre palpitaba en el fondo de su ser, alimentando una deliciosa calidez en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, que fue como el suave murmullo de una brisa, le acarició los brazos y enterró los dedos en sus cabellos.

Estaban sin respiración cuando se separaron. Inuyasha se volvió para saludar a su madre con una sonrisa. Izayoi sonreía nerviosamente, pero la expresión de esperanza escrita en sus ojos, era inequívoca.

Al poner los anoraks a los niños, mientras Inuyasha estaba fijando la posición del árbol, Kagome recordó los cambios que había hecho en el piso de arriba. Se mordió el labio preguntándose cómo se lo diría, y pospuso el momento hasta que no tuviera más remedio.

Se despidieron de los niños y de su abuela desde la puerta. Inuyasha la agarraba por la cintura mientras Izayoi salía por la puerta del jardín empujando el cochecito de Katsu y con los mellizos correteando a su lado y sin parar de hablar.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta. Después del alboroto anterior, el silencio parecía muy extraño.

-Ven conmigo mientras me cambio -dijo Inuyasha, ofreciéndole la mano a Kagome.

Kagome la agarró dócilmente y se dejó llevar escaleras arriba hasta su dormitorio. Allí, Inuyasha se separó de ella con un suspiro y comenzó a desanudarse la corbata.

Kagome lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente. -Inuyasha...

Él, que no la oía, se dirigió al baño.

-Pero qué ... -dijo saliendo disparado y mirándola con asombro.

-Tenía que poner a mis padres en alguna parte -dijo Kagome, poniéndose a la defensiva-, y ésta era la única solución -dijo señalando la cama.

Había quitado del baño todos sus objetos personales y vaciado uno de los armarios y había puesto su ropa con la de Inuyasha. Casi no había cabido, la había metido con tanta presión que tendría que plancharla otra vez antes de ponérsela, pero ...

-¿Y dónde vamos a dormir tú y yo?

Kagome señaló las otras habitaciones con un gesto vago.

-He comprado dos camas. Una la he puesto en la habitación de Ryu y otra en la de Ayumi. Tu madre puede dormir con Ayumi.

La madre de Inuyasha siempre se quedaba a dormir con ellos la Nochebuena porque le gustaba ver a sus nietos abriendo los regalos el día de Navidad.

-Yo dormiré con Katsu y tú con Ryu. Sólo son dos noches, Inuyasha-dijo apelando a su comprensión cuando lo vio a punto de explotar- Sabes que no podemos poner juntos a los mellizos o no se dormirán nunca. Están muy excitados y ...

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó Inuyasha-. ¿Qué te ocurre, Kagome ¿Por qué tengo que dejarle mi cama a tus padres¿Por qué no pueden dormir en otra cama¿O haces esto porque quieres seguir vengándote de mí? Porque, si es eso, te aviso: creo que ya he sufrido bastante.

Kagome se indignó ante tal injusticia.

-¿Desde cuándo han sido mis padres un problema para ti¡Sólo vienen una vez al año¡Ten algo de consideración con ellos, por amor del Cielo! Saldrán para acá en cuanto cierren la tienda y harán el camino de un tirón. Empiezan a ser mayores, y no creo que sea muy cómodo para ellos dormir con los niños.

-¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! -exclamó Inuyasha, demasiado enfadado como para atender a razones-. Vuelvo a casa después de una semana entera en Osaka... ¡En Osaka, por Dios Santo! -dijo como si se tratara del fin de la Tierra-. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad en mi propia casa. ¡En mi propia casa! Y me encuentro con que me ha echado de mi habitación mi propia mujer, una mujer vengativa que no encuentra bastantes maneras de ... ¡No pasaría nada ... ! -continuó observando a una pálida Kagome-. No pasaría nada si la maldita casa fuera lo bastante grande para perderme en ella si me daba la gana. Pero como tú te negaste a mudamos a una más grande, yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias. ¡Yo! Un maldito millonario viviendo en una casita de juguete con tres mocosos que no paran de hacer ruido y una mujer que ...

Se interrumpió dirigiendo a Kagome, que estaba completamente pálida, una mirada furiosa.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó-. ¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea!

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa de Subaki? -le sugirió Kagome con voz temblorosa- ¡Puede que ella te trate mejor!

Giró sobre sus talones y salió del dormitorio antes que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo más. ¿Creía que .era vengativa¿Qué vivía en una casa de juguete¡Y a los niños¡Había llamado mocosos a sus hijos!

Recogió los platos donde habían cenado los niños y se dispuso a lavarlos. Podría haberlos metido en el lavavajillas, pero aquella actividad le daba la oportunidad de descargar su rabia.

Inuyasha apareció a sus espaldas y la apretó contra el fregadero.

-Lo siento -dijo besándola en la nuca- No quería decir eso.

Kagome suspiró, restregando un plato de tal modo que el dibujo corría el riesgo de desgastarse.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo has dicho?

-Porque ... -dijo Inuyasha, pero se interrumpió para seguir besando a Kagome en el cuello. -¿Porque qué? -insistió Kagome.

-Porque estaba decepcionado -dijo Inuyasha-. Porque he pasado toda la semana sin pensar en otra cosa que en esa maldita cama. Porque me sentía culpable por haber olvidado el problema de tus padres. Porque -dijo y se detuvo para dar un suspiro-, no quiero dormir con Ryu. Quiero dormir contigo. Quiero despertarme la mañana de Navidad y ver tu cara sobre la almohada. Porque ... maldita sea, hay un millón de porqués. Pero todos desembocan en una sola causa. Me he puesto así porque me has quitado el único sitio donde me siento cerca de ti. Necesito esa cama, Kagome, la necesito.

Con un repentino sollozo, Kagome dejó caer el plato que estaba fregando y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Oh, Inuyasha –susurró-. Estoy tan triste.

-Lo sé -dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro abrazándola y acariciando su espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en la de Kagome y, una vez más, su cuerpo se convirtió en su refugio.

Finalmente, Kagome consiguió calmarse y Inuyasha la agarró por la barbilla para examinar su rostro. Ella le dejó, tan silenciosa y petulante como Ayumi.

-Mi madre me va a matar si te ve así -dijo Inuyasha sonriendo- una mirada y me acusará sin escucharme.

Kagome, a su pesar, le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero Inuyasha tenía razón. Izayoi siempre se ponía de su lado cuando discutían, tuviera razón o no.

-¿Me perdonas? -le preguntó Inuyasha, apartándole el pelo de la cara- Vamos a firmar un tregua, Kagome. Vamos a ser felices estas Navidades. Incluso cederé muestra maldita cama si eso te hace feliz.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me haga feliz? -objetó Kagome, metiendo las manos en el pantalón de Inuyasha para buscar un pañuelo. Rozó con los dedos sus genitales y Inuyasha dio un respingo.

-No me provoques, pequeña-la acusó Inuyasha asombrado, porque sabía cuál era su intención. Y sonrió al comprobar que allí estaba la vieja Kagome, la que pensó que había perdido para siempre- Vamos a firmar una tregua, Kagome -le rogó con voz ronca- Por favor.

-¡Has llamado mocosos a los niños!

-¿He dicho eso? -dijo Inuyasha, y parecía sinceramente sorprendido. -¡Y mucho más!

-Me pregunto por qué no me has tirado nada -murmuró Inuyasha-. ¿Me perdonas?

Kagome consideró la propuesta, complacida por el modo en que Inuyasha le acariciaba el cuello y las mejillas. -¿De verdad eres millonario? -le preguntó.

-¿También he dicho eso? Debo haberme vuelto loco.

-¿Lo eres? -insistió Kagome.

-Si te digo que sí¿vaya ganar un poco más de respeto en esta casa? -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa. -Tal vez. -Entonces, sí. Tienes a un millonario delante de ti.

Tal vez a un multimillonario, añadiré, sólo para conseguir un poco más de respetabilidad, ya sabes -dijo con buen humor.

Kagome se sintió dolida porque sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Inuyasha era un hombre muy rico y ella ni siquiera lo había sabido. Para ella no era más que Inuyasha, el hombre al que llevaba amando toda su vida.

-¿Una tregua? -le preguntó Inuyasha, rozando su boca con los labios.

-Sí -murmuró Kagome y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por mis millones?

-Por supuesto -dijo Kagome sonriendo-. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ceder?

Inuyasha se rió, porque, si conocía en algo a Kagome, sabía que no era interesada. La besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta agarrándola de la mano.

-Entonces, ven y charla conmigo mientras me cambio -le dijo.

La habitación estaba bañada, como de costumbre. por una tenue luz anaranjada.

-Esta noche, por supuesto, podemos dormir en nuestra cama -comentó Kagome distraídamente, y recibió una palmadita en las nalgas.

Entraron en el cuarto de baño riendo.

Fueron unas Navidades felices, tranquilas, alegres, pero terminaron enseguida. Llegó el momento en que Kagome tuvo que decidir si iba a volver a las clases de Kouga. Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, pero Kagome no tuvo la menor duda de su opinión al ver su cara cuando la sorprendió con su bloc de dibujo. Además, ella se negó a comentárselo porque quería que fuera una decisión exclusivamente suya.

Muy lentamente, volvieron a ser dos extraños que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Kagome pensaba que el noventa por ciento de la culpa la tenía el hecho de que no había conseguido una relación satisfactoria en la cama. Inuyasha era un hombre muy sensual y su propia y continua incapacidad para entregarse por completo debía desafiar su virilidad. Odiaba las restricciones que ella imponía: la oscuridad, el silencio, su reticencia a dejarse llevar por sus sensaciones. Kagome temía que, si no podía solucionarlo, una vez más, él se fuera en busca de la satisfacción a alguna otra parte.

¿La abandonaría alguna vez aquel miedo? Se preguntó una mañana, después de una noche especialmente desastrosa.

Inuyasha había sufrido tanto como ella después de su aventura con Subaki, pero saber que podía volver a caer en la tentación cuando la presión fuera demasiado fuerte, acababa con la necesaria confianza que Kagome necesitaba para volver a sentirse segura con él.

Kagome era presa de una terrible inseguridad, una inseguridad que la mantenía continuamente irritada. Volvió a tener dolores de estómago, unos dolores que ya duraban meses.

Y, cuando pensaba en aquellos meses, se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

**Notas finales:**

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 10**

Eran las dos en punto de la tarde de un miércoles. Inuyasha estaba en su despacho, recogiendo los documentos en los que había estado trabajando para preparar su próxima reunión cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Una señora le llama por teléfono, señor Tashio, dice que es la señora Tashio.

A Inuyasha le dieron escalofríos. Kagome nunca lo llamaba al despacho. ¿Habría ocurrido algún accidente?, se preguntó con alarma. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a sus hijos?

-Pásemela -le pidió a su secretaria.

Cuando recibió la llamada, había considerado tantas posibilidades que se desconcertó cuando no oyó la voz de Kagome sino la de su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Empieza otra vez, mamá. Me temo que no he entendido una sola palabra.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaba en su coche, pisando el acelerador en dirección a su casa. Su madre le abrió la puerta.

-Está ahí dentro -le dijo Izayoi con gesto de preocupación y con signos de haber llorado-. Está muy enfadada, Inuyasha -añadió susurrando.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de dolor al abrir la puerta del salón y ver a Kagome sentada en una esquina del sofá. Tenía el rostro enterrado en un cojín y no paraba de sollozar. Se acercó a ella con cuidado. Se quitó la corbata antes de intentar tocarla, le temblaron las manos.

-Kagome-susurró agachándose y apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-Vete -dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, desconcertado y temeroso.

Nunca la había visto así, tan destrozada que ni siquiera podía decirle lo que le ocurría. Permaneció allí, acariciándole los hombros con ternura mientras se preguntaba qué podía haberla llevado a aquel estado. Pensó en Kouga Wolf y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si aquel canalla había hecho daño a Kagome cuando se estaba recuperando del daño que él mismo le había ocasionado ...

-Kagome... -dijo aproximándose y acariciándole el pelo. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba húmedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?-. Por Dios Santo. Háblame, dime qué ocurre.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza. Inuyasha tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Luego, con resolución, se levantó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y volvió a sentarse con ella hecha un ovillo sobre su regazo, con cojín y todo.

Al menos, no trataba de separarse de él, advirtió Inuyasha que permanecía impotente escuchando los sollozos de Kagome.

-Tú tienes la culpa -dijo ella por fin.

Inuyasha suspiró, recordando los últimos días, tratando de averiguar si había hecho algo que pudiera causarle a Kagome tanto dolor. En realidad, había sido muy cuidadoso. Ni siquiera había dicho una palabra sobre su maldita clase de dibujo. Tampoco habían hecho el amor.

-Se suponía que eras tú el que iba a tener cuidado -añadió Kagome con aquella voz rota que le partía el corazón.

Acarició su pelo con la mejilla. -¿Tener cuidado de qué? -le preguntó.

Kagome sollozó todavía más, amenazando con ahogarse si no se calmaba. Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros y la sentó, tirando el cojín lejos de allí.

-Cálmate -le dijo con firmeza, muy preocupado por su estado.

Pero, gracias a aquella firmeza, Kagome trató de tranquilizarse y quiso contener las lágrimas. Inuyasha tomó un pañuelo, apartó las manos de Kagome de su rostro y le secó las mejillas. Estaba tan caliente que le quitó el jersey de lana que llevaba. Kagome se estremeció al quedarse sólo con la blusa y sentir algo de frío.

-Ahora -dijo Inuyasha-, cuéntame qué ocurre. Has dicho que era algo que yo he hecho.

Kagome lo miró. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas e hizo un puchero con la boca. A Inuyasha casi le dieron ganas de sonreír, porque Kagome era la viva imagen de Ayumi. Pero era Kagome, no su pequeña hija, y Kagome era fuerte, a pesar del aire de fragilidad que la rodeaba.

-No llores -murmuró, al ver que Kagome volvía a llorar- Kagome, por el amor de Dios, tienes que decirme qué te pasa para que pueda ayudarte.

-¡No puedes ayudarme¡Nadie puede ayudarme¡Estoy embarazada, Inuyasha¡Embarazada! -dijo Kagome sin dejar de sollozar y luego tragó saliva- ¡Dijiste que ibas a tener cuidado!

Fue él el que debió tener cuidado cuando se quedó embarazada de los mellizos, a partir de ese momento fue ella quien se ocupó de todo. Hasta que la píldora le produjo una reacción, así que Inuyasha volvió a ocuparse de todo, y entonces, nació Katsu.

-¡Eres un inútil¡Puede que sepas dirigir un millón de empresas, pero en todo lo demás eres un inútil¡Sólo tengo veinticinco años, por el amor de Dios! -dijo balbuciendo---. A este paso me vas a enterrar antes de llegar a los treinta.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero apretó la cabeza de Kagome contra su pecho para que no pudiera verla.

-Chist -dijo- Todavía estoy intentando asumirlo. Pero Kagome estaba enfadada y se irguió, para decirle todo lo que llevaba atormentándola durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Me he convertido en una fábrica de niños! -gruñó-. Ahora me explico por qué me tienes aquí encerrada. Tus amigos, esos grandes hombres, se quedarían boquiabiertos cuando descubrieran que también has montado una fábrica en casa. Apuesto a que ... si consultamos a un sindicato, te denunciaría por abuso de contrato.

-¡Cállate, Kagome! -dijo Inuyasha, que ya no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo---. ¡No puedo pensar si me lanzas todas esas acusaciones!

-¡Piensa sólo en que estoy embarazada y no quiero estado!

«¡Piensa en eso todo lo que quieras!», se dijo Kagome con amargura.

-¿De cuánto? -le preguntó Inuyasha, después de una larga pausa. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba pálido.

-De tres meses -le respondió ella, sintiéndose estúpida.

-Tres meses -repitió Inuyasha, relajándose- ¡Dios Santo! -exclamó tan sorprendido como Kagome aquella mañana cuando había visto al médico-. Eso significa ... -Sí.

Significaba que debió ser la primera vez que dejó que se acercara a ella, después de enterarse de lo de Subaki.

-Dios mió, ahora me acuerdo de que no se me ocurrió pensar en...

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los dos reflexionaban.

Kagome seguía sentada sobre las rodillas de Inuyasha que le acariciaba el pelo distraídamente. De repente, se acordó de aquella vez en que él le acarició el pelo de aquella manera, mientras trataba, también, de asumir una noticia semejante.

No estaba furioso en aquella ocasión y no lo estaba entonces.

-Bueno, pues que así sea -dijo Inuyasha por fin, y le dio a Kagome un beso en la boca- Ahora sí que tendremos que comprar una casa más grande.

Con su primer embarazo había ocurrido lo mismo.

Inuyasha había hecho un comentario semejante para aceptar la situación ... «Tendremos que casamos», había dicho.

Kagome no volvió a sus clases de dibujo. Fue una decisión enteramente suya. Había recuperado el amor por el dibujo, pero el sentido común le decía que no debía volver a las clases si Kouga estaba allí. Pero no dejó de dibujar, y sus caricaturas de los niños se podían encontrar por toda la casa.

Sin que mediara ningún acuerdo entre ellos, Inuyasha empezó a invitarla a salir todos los miércoles, como si quisiera compensarla por todo lo que había perdido...

También salían a buscar casa. Les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar una que les convenciera a todos.

-¡Así nunca vamos a encontrar casa! -le dijo secamente a Inuyasha después de pasar un fin de semana examinando todas las propiedades en venta de los alrededores y comprobar que nunca coincidían en la elección.

-¿Para qué quieres una casa tan grande? -se quejó una vez después de ver una mansión demasiado grande como para que se pudiera vivir cómodamente en ella- Puede que necesitemos una casa más grande que ésta, pero no tanto. No será para que tengamos habitaciones libres para tus amigos¿no?

-La verdad es que aquí no podemos invitar a nadie -replicó Inuyasha, desafiante- Y creo, Kagome, que, después de todo lo que he trabajado para que podamos comprar casi lo que queramos, deberías darme el placer de comprar algo especial.

Al cabo de algún tiempo, encontraron algo que les gustaba a los dos. Una vieja casa solariega de ladrillo rojo con grandes ventanales y techos altos. Estaba en una pequeña finca delimitada por un alto muro de ladrillo y árboles, para resguardar la intimidad del lugar. El lugar tenía el prestigio que Inuyasha buscaba y era lo bastante acogedor para convertirse en el hogar que quería construir Kagome. A los mellizos les gustaba porque tenía piscina cubierta y establos. Además, tenía una pequeña casa para huéspedes ideal para la madre de Inuyasha, que se enamoró del lugar en cuanto lo vio.

En las habitaciones del piso de abajo, vivía una pareja mayor que llevaba cuidando de la propiedad más de veinte años y que estaban muy preocupados por su futuro después de que la casa se vendiera. El buen corazón de Kagome le impidió despedirlos, y Inuyasha se alegró porque así tendrían una asistenta permanente, que liberaría a Kagome de muchos trabajos, y un jardinero y chofer para llevar y traer a los niños de la escuela.

Kagome se sumergió en la deliciosa tarea de redecorar su nuevo hogar, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que tenía un gran gusto para hacerla.

Llevaba el embarazo mejor que el de Katsu y, mientras el invierno dejaba paso a la primavera, la casa empezaba a estar lo bastante bien acondicionada como para que consideraran la idea de mudarse.

Inuyasha estaba metido hasta el cuello en otro negocio, la compra de una pequeña empresa de construcción de Nerima que había trabajado para él en el pasado y que atravesaba dificultades financieras, así que pasaba más tiempo en el norte del país que en Tokio, mientras Kagome trataba de concluir los preparativos de la mudanza antes de que su embarazo se lo impidiera.

Subaki se había disuelto de sus pensamientos a medida que habían ido pasando los meses y no había vuelto a atormentarla mientras hacían el amor, aunque Rachel seguía necesitando hacer el amor a oscuras. Pero, al menos, había logrado superar una infidelidad que había estado a punto de echar a perder su matrimonio.

La crisis de los siete años, se decía íntimamente. Si no ocurría nada semejante sino al cabo de otros siete años, podría soportarlo. Porque se había dado cuenta de que nunca dejaría a Inuyasha. Sus vidas estaban demasiado unidas por el amor que sentían por los hijos que ya tenían y por el que pronto nacería. ¿La amaría a ella?, se preguntó. Desechó aquella idea como un sueño que pertenecía a los sueños de la niña que había sido. Pero se había convertido en una mujer madura, que había aprendido a dominar sus emociones para salvaguardar su matrimonio.

Una tarde que estaba en su dormitorio, Inuyasha llegó inesperadamente desde Nerima. Estaba sentada en el suelo separando ropa que quería conservar de otra de la que quería deshacerse.

Inuyasha tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado. Por su mirada, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le molestaba que estuviera haciendo aquello.

-¿Por qué no contratas a una asistenta? -dijo Inuyasha con impaciencia, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata y dirigiéndose al baño con cuidado de no pisar la ropa.

-¡No quiero que ninguna extraña husmee en nuestros objetos personales! -exclamó Kagome-. Y además¿cómo iban a saber qué tenían que tirar y qué no¡Tengo que hacerla yo!

Inuyasha no se molestó en contestar, pero dio un portazo al cerrar la puesta del baño. Al cabo de un instante, Kagome se levantó y tomó su bloc de dibujo. Cuando Inuyasha salió del baño, recién duchado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, estaba echada en la cama y dibujando afanosamente.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo Inuyasha, tendiéndose a su lado.

-¡Serás bruja! -exclamó al ver el dibujo y soltó una carcajada.

Se reconoció a sí mismo en hanyou con orejas de perro y una espada que estaba tomando una ducha. Pero, en lugar de agua, de la ducha caían llamas.

-¡Pequeña bruja! -dijo quitándole el bloc.

Kagome fue a agarrarlo, pero Inuyasha se tumbó de espaldas y la agarró por su hinchada cintura mientras con la otra mano echaba un vistazo a las demás páginas del bloc.

Kagome se quedó muy quieta. Le palpitaba el corazón mientras observaba la reacción de Inuyasha al ver sus dibujos. Aquel no era el bloc donde tenía las caricaturas, la que le acababa de hacer era la única de todo el cuaderno. No, aquel era su trabajo más serio, y nadie lo había visto hasta aquel momento.

Había un retrato de Ryu, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada solemne. Era igual que Inuyasha, tanto, que a Kagome le dio un vuelco el corazón al comparar el retrato con él.

Ayumi parecía satisfecha de sí misma. Tenía una mirada traviesa la misma con que había recibido la noticia de que su padre iba a comprarle un pony, y sus rasgos expresaban que era independiente y extrovertida. Se parecía a Kagome, pero no era Kagome. En aquel aspecto, se parecía más a su padre.

Había más retratos de Katsu, porque Kagome pasaba más tiempo con él. En uno estaba durmiendo, boca abajo, con el culito en pompa y abrazado a su osito. Había otro dibujo en el que estaba riendo, y sus pequeños dientes asomaban en un rostro lleno de luz. En otro estaba muy serio, concentrado en dar sus primeros pasos.

-Son buenos -dijo Inuyasha. Kagome suspiró.

-Gracias -dijo e hizo ademán de tomar el bloc antes de que Inuyasha volviera la hoja- Disfruto al hacerlos.

Inuyasha no le devolvió el bloc. Al volver la siguiente página, se quedó muy quieto.

Esperaba ver algún dibujo de él mismo, pensó Kagome más tarde. Era la conclusión lógica después de ver dibujos de todos los miembros de la familia. Pero no había ningún retrato suyo.

Era un autorretrato. El retrato de una mujer joven, con el pelo corto y el rostro terso. Una mujer que había cambiado poco a lo largo de los años. Su boca era pequeña y suave y tenía la nariz delicadamente recta. Pero sus ojos, los miraban con una tristeza que conmovía el alma. Para ella, fue como mirar a una extraña. Había odiado aquel retrato nada más terminarlo. Por eso lo había tachado con dos rayas de esquina a esquina de la página.

-¿Por qué lo ha tachado? -preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad, siguiendo una de las rayas con un dedo y deteniéndose en la boca.

Kagome se aparto un poco de él. -No soy yo, no me gusta.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún comentario, pero se quedó mirando el dibujo durante largo tiempo. Kagome se levantó de la cama y trató de concentrarse en la ropa que tenía extendida sobre el suelo de la habitación.

-De mi no has hecho ningún dibujo -dijo Inuyasha, cuando acabó de examinar el cuaderno.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Cómo que no? -dijo- ¿Y ese hanyou? Así es como yo te veo.

No podía explicar por qué no había intentado dibujarlo. Sabía las razones, pero no habría sabido decirlas con palabras. Inuyasha era distinto. Era y no era de la familia. Los demás rostros del bloc eran parte de ella. Inuyasha lo había sido, su parte más importante, pero ya no lo era. Se había alejado, se había convertido en una imagen borrosa.

No lo quería tanto como a sus hijos. Él era el eslabón roto de la cadena.

Se estiró para agarrar el cuaderno. Inuyasha se lo dio, observando en silencio cómo lo guardaba en el último cajón del armario y cerrando la puerta antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo.

Él seguía tumbado en la cama, cubierto sólo por la toalla.

-¿Dónde está Katsu? -preguntó suavemente.

-En casa de tu madre.

Cruzaron una mirada y el tiempo se detuvo. La mirada de Inuyasha no dejaba lugar a dudas, la deseaba. Ella estaba a un metro de él, nerviosa, insegura. Se sonrojó sintiendo que el deseo también se apoderaba de ella.

Se fijó en la mata de vello rizado que cubría el pecho de Inuyasha y que descendía en forma de flecha, perdiéndose por debajo de su cintura. Inuyasha era alto, esbelto y muy masculino. Sus piernas eran poderosas y con unos muslos bien formados, y estaban cubiertas de vello. Kagome casi podía sentir el roce de aquel vello sobre su piel suave y delicada.

La pálida luz del sol entraba por la ventana, y se dio cuenta, con un pequeño sobresalto, que hacía muchos meses que no miraba a Inuyasha tan abiertamente. La necesidad de hacer el amor a oscuras le había privado de aquel placer. Y también del placer el ver arder el deseo en los ojos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estiró el brazo, invitándola a tenderse a su lado. Kagome le dio la mano en silencio, llevada por una fuerza contra la que era imposible luchar. Inuyasha entrelazó los dedos con ella, con cuidado de no romper el hipnótico contacto de sus miradas. Se sentó muy despacio y separó las piernas para que Kagome se deslizara entre ellas. Kagome sólo llevaba un vestido muy ancho y las braguitas. Inuyasha la agarró por la cintura y le acarició la cadera y las piernas hasta alcanzar el borde del vestido.

Kagome contuvo la respiración y dio un respingo.

Inuyasha se detuvo y la miró para comprobar el significado de aquel gesto. Kagome dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente y cerró los párpados inclinándose para besar a Inuyasha en la boca.

Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás y ella se echó con él.

Sin dejar de besarla, Inuyasha le quitó el vestido. Al instante, se perdieron el uno en el otro, hambrientos, ansiosos, llenos de deseo, sumergiéndose en una cascada de sensualidad y de caricias, sin dejar nunca de besarse.

Kagome estaba preparada para recibirlo, y sus sentidos se ahogaron en un dulce pozo de deseo. Inuyasha se colocó encima de ella y Kagome lo agarró por la cadera para que la penetrara.

Entonces, ocurrió. Amándolo con cada poro de su piel, con cada uno de sus sentidos, abrió los ojos muy despacio y miró el hermoso rostro de Inuyasha, su pelo, bañado por la tenue luz del sol, y vio la ferocidad de su pasión en el brillo fulminante de sus ojos. Entonces, el fantasma de su infierno volvió para atemorizarla y cerró los ojos, gimoteando con frustración y poniéndose completamente rígida.

-¡No! -exclamó Inuyasha con violencia, porque se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Kagome-. ¡No, maldita sea, Kagome, no!

Kagome luchó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándose a él y sin dejar de jadear.

-¡Mírame! -le exigió Kagome-. ¡Por lo que más quieras, mírame!

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente. Inuyasha tenía los párpados entrecerrados, con una evidente expresión de deseo. Tal vez Inuyasha no la amara, pero la deseaba apasionadamente a pesar de que llevaban ocho años casados, a pesar de que su embarazo era evidente, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en durante los últimos meses. Inuyasha todavía la deseaba con una gran intensidad, y, tal vez, eso fuera suficiente -¡No! -exclamó Inuyasha al ver que Kagome cerraba los ojos otra vez- ¡No, esta vez no me puedes dejar así, Kagome!

Tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y le apretó el rostro hasta conseguir que abriera los ojos.

-Me deseas -dijo con violencia-, pero no me tendrás a no ser que abras los ojos y aceptes a quien deseas. ¡A mí! -exclamó- ¡A mí, Kagome¡A mí, el hombre que yo era antes de hacerte daño y el hombre que soy ahora!

-¿Y si no puedo? -susurró Kagome, desconsoladamente- ¿Y si no puedo superar lo que nos hiciste?

-Entonces, nunca me tendrás otra vez -respondió Inuyasha con pesar- Porque sé que no puedo seguir haciendo el amor con una mujer que tiene que cerrar los ojos para hacer el amor conmigo.

La apartó de su lado, mientras Kagome trataba de asumir sus palabras. Inuyasha le había dado un ultimátum, se dijo mientras le observaba dirigirse al baño. Le había dicho que ya había pagado su infidelidad. Le había dicho, en definitiva, que tenía que volver a confiar en él o tendría que olvidarse de sus relaciones sexuales.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer cómo se las había arreglado Inuyasha para darle la vuelta a las cosas. Parecía ser ella la que tenía que hacer concesiones si quería que tuvieran una relación normal en el futuro.

El resentimiento se apoderó de ella, aunque se preguntó si Inuyasha no tenía razón y ella tendría que aceptarlo tal como era, con sus culpas, si quería salvar su matrimonio. Pero aquello sólo añadió confusión a sus pensamientos.

Seguía buscando una respuesta cuando sucedió algo que hizo que olvidara todos sus problemas.

Los mellizos desaparecieron.

**Notas finales:**

Hoy tenemos doble. La proxima semana termino de colgar los 2 captitulos que faltan. Nos vemos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN (desgraciadamente) sino que son de la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. La historia TAMPOCO ES MÍA, es una adaptación de Reid Michelle. **

**Reseña:**

Kagome e Inuyasha tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Kagome pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Inuyasha tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Inuyasha había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?

**CAPITULO 11**

Kagome se dijo a sí misma en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que se habían ido. La semana había transcurrido con una tensión insoportable. Inuyasha se comportó de un modo frío y distante, sin preocuparse de ocultar su enfado con Kagome, así que, todos suspiraron aliviados cuando se marchó a Osaka por un par de días.

Pero no se trataba sólo de eso. Era semana santa y los niños estaban de vacaciones, así que pasaban todo el día en casa. Su excitación ante el inminente cambio de casa no ayudaba a que Kagome estuviera tranquila. Muchas veces se entrometían en su trabajo y ella no tenía la paciencia suficiente. Acabó por darles algunos cachetes que no merecían.

Estaba cansada de guardar cosas en cajas cuando oyó el teléfono. Profirió un juramento y se dirigió a contestarlo, pero dejó de sonar.

Volvió a su tarea sin dejar de maldecir.

Todavía estaba jurando entre dientes, cuando los mellizos entraron en la habitación.

-Era papá -dijo Ryu con el semblante muy serio.

No había olvidado la bronca que le echara Kagome por tirar su zumo de naranja sobre el suelo de la cocina. Para Ryu había sido una injusticia, porque lo había tirado cuando lo tomó para Katsu, de modo que su intención había sido ayudar a su madre, pero Kagome vio el pequeño accidente y perdió los nervios.

-Ha dicho que te diga que está volviendo de Osaka -dijo el pequeño con frialdad- Y que primero irá a la oficina, así que llegará tarde.

«Al cuerno con él», pensó Kagome. Que se quedara en su oficina mientras ella se encargaba de la mudanza. «¿Haciendo el papel de mártir, Kagome?», oyó que le decía la voz de Inuyasha en el interior de su cabeza.

-Le dije que viniera a jugar con nosotros -intervino Ayumi.

-y supongo que él colgó enseguida, muerto de miedo

-dijo Kagome con sarcasmo.

Los mellizos no fueron ajenos a la crudeza de aquella expresión. Ayumi se puso roja de ira.

-¡No, no dijo eso! -exclamó- ¡Dijo que prefería jugar con nosotros a trabajar¡Y tú no eres una buena mamá!

Kagome vio que a Ayumi se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo de la habitación y bajar las escaleras como un rayo seguida de Ryu.

Suspirando, apoyó una mano sobre su vientre hinchado y la otra en la frente. Reconociendo que, probablemente, merecía las palabras de Ayumi, se dirigió al piso de abajo. Los mellizos la ignoraron, fingiendo estar concentrados en la televisión.

Levantó a Katsu del suelo, donde había estado jugando alegremente con su juego de construcción y miró a Ryu y a Ayumi, con la esperanza de que le devolvieran la mirada para poder decirles que lo sentía. Pero pensó que, tal vez, aquello aumentaría su irritación y salió del salón con el pequeño.

Una hora más tarde estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Los buscó por todas partes, pero los mellizos habían desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Fue en coche hasta el parque, pensando que podrían estar en los columpios. Fue a la casa de la madre de Inuyasha, sabiendo que Izayoi estaba fuera visitando a unos amigos, pero pensando que los mellizos no lo sabrían y que habrían podido dirigirse allí. Inspeccionó la casa de arriba abajo por dos veces, buscó en el jardín, y llegó a llamar a la nueva casa pensando que podrían haber ido hasta allí de alguna manera. Pero no había sido así. Se disponía a llamar a la policía cuando sonó el teléfono.

Contestó al instante. Estaba temblando de tal manera que le costaba apoyar el auricular en la oreja. -¿Señora Tashio?

-Sí -respondió con un susurro.

-Señora Tashio, soy la secretaria de su marido ...

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. -¿Está Inuyasha ahí? -preguntó.

-No, todavía no ha llegado -respondió la mujer-

Pero sus hijos acaban de aparecer preguntando por él y he pensado que ...

-¿Están ahí?

-Sí -dijo la secretaria amablemente, dándose cuenta de la preocupación de Kagome-. Sí, están aquí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Kagome, tapándose la boca con la mano, conteniendo un torrente de lágrimas- ¿Están bien?

-Sí, están bien.

Kagome se sentó en la escalera, invadida por una sensación de alivio. Pero se puso en pie casi al instante. -¿Puede decirles que se queden ahí, por favor?-dijo casi en un susurro- Voy enseguida, voy enseguida ...

Colgó el teléfono, profirió una pequeña risa nerviosa y se apresuró a preparar a Katsu.

Kagome llegó al edificio de Tashio Holdings justo cuando finalizaba la hora de descanso para comer. El moderno vestíbulo estaba repleto de gente que volvía a sus respectivas oficinas.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el sofoco de la prisa y, en su expresión, se veía que había sufrido un gran disgusto. Iba vestida con un pantalón blanco ajustado, que se ponía para estar en casa, y con una camisa vieja de Inuyasha. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró con asombro a su alrededor.

No podía ver a los niños. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y avanzó hacia el mostrador de recepción que había al otro lado del amplio vestíbulo, donde una chica coqueteaba con un joven que estaba apoyado en su mesa.

-Perdóneme -dijo Kagome sin aliento- Soy Kagome Tashio. Mis hijos. Yo ...

-¡Señora Tashio! -exclamó la chica, poniéndose en pie y observando a Kagome como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Kagome no la culpaba, sabía que su aspecto era horrible. Pero no la importaba, lo único que quería era ver a Ryu y a Ayumi, necesitaba verlos.

-Mis hijos -repitió--. ¿Dónde están? -preguntó sin darse cuenta de que la exclamación de la recepcionista se había oído en todo el vestíbulo y todo el mundo la estaba mirando.

-Oh, el señor Tashio ha llegado hace diez minutos -le dijo la chica- Los ha llevado a su despacho y ha dicho que usted ...

-La acompañaré a su despacho, si quiere -dijo el Joven.

Kagome lo miró distraídamente y asintió.

,-Gracias -susurró y lo siguió a los ascensores, demasiado turbada para darse cuenta de las miradas curiosas.

El ascensor los llevó muchos pisos más arriba y los dejó en una planta cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa moqueta gris que amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Se acercaron a un par de puertas de color gris mate. Kagome aminoró el paso, sintiéndose extraña, débil. El joven golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperó unos instantes y abrió. Luego se apartó para dejar paso a Kagome.

Kagome se detuvo en el umbral y miró a Inuyasha con cautela. Estaba apoyado en una gran mesa de despacho, con los brazos cruzados. Los niños estaban sentados, muy juntos, en un gran sofá de cuero. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Dejó a Katsu en el suelo, tragó saliva y exclamó:

-¡Oh, Ryu, Ayumi!

y se desmayó al instante.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba echada en el sofá y tenía algo frío y húmedo sobre la frente. Cuatro rostros con reconocible parecido entre ellos la miraban con preocupación. Sonrió débilmente y recibió cuatro sonrisas en respuesta.

Inuyasha estaba de rodillas a su lado y agarraba a Katsu con un brazo. Con una mano, agarraba la de Kagome. Ryu y Ayumi estaban a su lado, cada uno apoyado en uno de los hombros de su padre. Era una imagen muy dulce y deseó tener papel y lápiz para poder inmortalizada.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Inuyasha.

-Mareada -dijo Kagome, luego miró a sus hijos mayores-. Lo siento -dijo con un susurro y recibió dos sollozos como respuesta.

Aquel sollozo expresaba su arrepentimiento, sus disculpas, su amor y su miedo al veda desmayarse. Luego, le contaron su aventura atropelladamente: habían llamado a un taxi, reunido sus ahorros para pagado, y habían llegado a la oficina de su padre antes de que él llegara, con la consiguiente preocupación para todos los empleados.

-y metiendo el miedo en el cuerpo a vuestra madre -dijo Inuyasha, y se quedaron callados.

Dirigió una seria mirada a Kagome, que agachó los ojos.

-Lo planearon todo muy concienzudamente -añadió-.Llamaron a la compañía de taxis a la que tú llamas cuando yo estoy de viaje. Dijeron que estabas enferma y que querías que los llevaran a mi oficina. Incluso le entregaron al taxista una de mis tarjetas de visita para que todo fuera más creíble.

-Oh, Ayumi -dijo Kagome, recordando lo importante que se sentía la niña cuando le encargaba que llamara a un taxi para llevados al colegio cuando Inuyasha no estaba.

La pobre niña agachó la cabeza.

-Yo pensé en usar la tarjeta de papá -intervino Ryu, compartiendo valientemente las culpas con su hermana.

Aunque todos sabían que el cerebro de aquella operación había sido la revoltosa Ayumi.

-Lo siento -susurró la pequeña, y Kagome vio con una punzada en el corazón cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pequeña manita.

El hecho de que no se acercara a su padre para buscar su reconfortante abrazo, le decía a Kagome que, antes de su llegada, Inuyasha los había reprendido severamente por su aventura.

Kagome observó a Inuyasha. Estaba pálido y tenía los labios fruncidos, signo de una rabia contenida. Sostenía a Katsu, abrazándolo como si necesitara el calor de su cuerpecito para consolarse de lo que realmente deseaba ... abrazar a los mellizos.

Se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo estaba observando y frunció el ceño.

-Mi secretaria está haciendo café -dijo- En cuanto venga, le diré que baje con los niños a la cafetería para que coman algo. Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonaba como una amenaza. Kagome agachó la vista y se incorporó. En ese momento, llegó una joven de rostro muy agradable con una bandeja llena.

Sin dejar a Katsu, Inuyasha se levantó y se acercó a ella. Mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, le dijo algo en voz baja y llamó a los mellizos. Los niños le obedecieron con tal presteza que se vieron confirmadas las sospechas de Kagome de que les había estado regañando.

Un momento después, Katsu reposaba confiadamente en los brazos de la joven, que salió de la habitación dejando paso a los mellizos. Inuyasha sirvió el café.

No dijo nada hasta que le ofreció una taza a Kagome, sentándose a su lado para comprobar que la apuraba hasta el último sorbo.

-Bueno¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó entonces. Kagome reconoció sus culpas.

-He sido muy impaciente con ellos -admitió-. Más de lo normal. Supongo que se han ofendido, así que se han ido a buscar consuelo a otra parte -dijo y dejó la taza en el suelo. Estaba a punto de llorar otra vez- Pensé que habían ido a casa de tu madre ... los he buscado por todas partes ... Pero no se me ocurrió que fueran a venir aquí.

Está bien -dijo Inuyasha, agarrándole las manos-

No te atormentes más. Están bien, ya lo has visto.

Kagome asintió, tratando de tranquilizarse. -Lo siento -dijo al cabo de un rato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no ser una buena madre para tus hijos -dijo-. Por... venir aquí.

-Algunas veces, Kagome -dijo Inuyasha, perdiendo la paciencia-, me pregunto qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya. -¿Les has pegado?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

-No, me contuve -dijo secamente- ¡Pero los he regañado muy seriamente! Lo que han hecho ha sido estúpido y peligroso, y además, no había razón para hacerla -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- Ryu ha encajado bien la bronca, pero Ayumi estaba consternada. Creo que nunca le había gritado así.

-Te perdonará -le aseguró Kagome. Ayumi adoraba a su padre.

-No, si es como su madre, no lo hará -dijo Inuyasha, y Kagome agachó la mirada.

-No se trata de ... perdonar -murmuró- Lo que me pasa es que no puedo olvidar. Has ensombrecido mi mundo, Inuyasha.

-Lo sé -dijo Inuyasha, observando con tristeza sus manos entrelazadas- Y el mío también. No es que importe, pero yo me lo merezco, tú no.

-Entonces¿por qué lo hiciste?

Daniel suspiró profundamente y soltó la mano de Kagome para pasársela por la cabeza.

-Porque ella estaba allí -respondió de manera brutal, y frunció el ceño al ver que Kagome se sobresaltaba: -Debes haberla hecho mucho daño.

-¿Sí? -dijo Inuyasha-. No es como tú, Kagome. Las mujeres como Subaki tienen la piel curtida, no se les hace daño tan fácilmente.

-y con eso te justificas¿no?

-No -dijo Inuyasha y se apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando al suelo sobriamente- Pero no puedo sentirme culpable por sus sentimientos cuando no ha tenido en cuenta los míos.

Kagome frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería. Inuyasha la vio y suspiró.

-Si trato de explicártelo todo¿me escucharás? -dijo. ¿Lo escucharía¿Quería saberlo todo¿Podría aceptar la verdad? Apartó los ojos de él. Le temblaban los labios y estaba llena de incertidumbre.

Inuyasha le agarró la mano y la estrechó.

-Por favor -le pidió de nuevo- Eras y sigues siendo la única mujer a la que he amado, Kagome. Si no puedes oír nada más, por favor, oye eso, porque es la verdad. -Entonces¿por qué te acostaste con Subaki?

Inuyasha se irguió y frunció los labios. Retiró la mano y la dejó caer entre sus rodillas.

-Porque, por un corto periodo de tiempo, perdí el control. No sólo con lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y yo, sino también aquí, en este despacho. Subaki fue una válvula de escape. Así de simple -dijo mirando a Kagome con pesadumbre-. Estaba bajo mucha presión y, sinceramente, la utilicé para librarme de alguna de esa presión.

¿Y eso qué significaba para ella?, se preguntaba Kagome, sintiendo que la ira se agitaba en su interior.

-y ahora, yo tengo que perdonar y olvidar -dijo- Y sentarme a esperar la próxima vez que estés bajo presión y sientas la necesidad de encontrar otra válvula de escape.

-No -dijo Inuyasha con tranquilidad-, porque no volverá a ocurrir.

Kagome lo miró con escepticismo.

-No volverá a ocurrir -repitió Inuyasha-, porque la primera vez no funcionó.

Observó el rostro de Kagome para ver si entendía lo que quería decir. Sonrió al comprobar que no era así.

-Tú y tu eterna inocencia -murmuró secamente. -Dejé de ser inocente, Inuyasha, a los diecisiete años. ¡Tú me quitaste la inocencia!

-Tú me la diste, Kagome. Me la diste libremente. Kagome se sonrojó. Inuyasha tenía razón. No solamente se la había dado, sino que se la había entregado alegremente.

-Y, lo creas o no -continuó Inuyasha-, la acepté cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo. No ... no pienses mal. Te deseaba. ¡Dios mío, siempre te he deseado! Tenía veinticuatro años y cierta experiencia. Sabía que debía apartarme de ti y marcharme antes de que las cosas llegaran a ser demasiado serias. Pero no pude, así que decidí que lleváramos una relación inocente, pero tampoco pude conseguirlo -dijo apretando la mandíbula- Al final, estaba tan obsesionado contigo que mi trabajo se resintió. Y el tuyo también. Tenías sobresaliente en todo hasta que aparecí yo. Pero, en lugar de sumergirte en los estudios, que era lo que debías hacer, empezaste a salir conmigo. Y tus padres hablaron conmigo ...

Kagome se quedó muy sorprendida ante aquella noticia. Siempre había pensado que sus padres se habían limitado a saludar a Inuyasha con una sonrisa cuando iba a recogerla a casa.

-No querían que saliéramos. Y tenían razón, yo ponía en peligro tus estudios. Y por ti, yo pospuse los grandes planes que tenía para mi futuro.

-¿Esto? -preguntó Kagome, refiriéndose al despacho en el que estaban.

- algo como esto -asintió Inuyasha.

-Así que al final alcanzaste tu sueño, a pesar de mí -dijo Kagome amargamente- Pero a expensas del tuyo -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Los míos¿Cómo sabes cuáles eran mis sueños si nunca te molestaste en preguntar?

-Estudiar Arte primero y luego, ganarte la vida como artista. En publicidad, tal vez, o en diseño. No pensabas en otra cosa.

-¿Ah no? -dijo Kagome, burlándose de la excesiva confianza de Inuyasha - Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces.

Un brillo cruzó la mirada de Inuyasha.

-Entonces¿qué querías? -preguntó Inuyasha con cierta incomodidad, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada desafiante. «A ti», quería decirle, «todo lo que he querido en la vida eres tú». -Digamos que he obtenido lo que merecía -dijo, y se dio cuenta de que a Inuyasha le dolieron aquellas palabras.

-Estuve a punto de desaparecer de tu vida hace ocho años, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada -dijo Inuyasha, y Kagome cerró los ojos, aceptando que le correspondía a él hacerle daño- Pasé aquella noche aquí, en Tokio, pero lo que no sabes es que tuve varias entrevistas en las que me ofrecieron irme a trabajar al extranjero.

Kagome lo había sospechado. Desde que supo su aventura con Subaki, sospechó que Inuyasha se había visto atrapado por su embarazo. Inuyasha no se habría casado con ella, pero no tuvo elección.

-No ... -dijo Inuyasha agarrándole las manos otra vez... estás confundiendo mis razones. ¡No quería dejarte! Pero estaba preparado para salir de tu vida por tu propio bien. Eras demasiado joven como para decidir tu vida tan pronto. Aquellas ofertas de trabajo eran una encrucijada. Acepté una de ellas, porque creía que era lo mejor para los dos. Pero no era una decisión fácil y me sentía muy mal, ensayando un montón de adioses.

Se detuvo, recordando.

-y allí estabas tú -murmuró--, de pie delante de mí, mirándome con esa ... con esa -dijo, cubriendo con una mano los ojos de Rachel por un instante- Y allí estaba yo, muriéndome por dentro porque tendría que abandonarte. Y lo que ocurrió a continuación ... -dijo tragando saliva- ... fue que hicimos el amor cuando no debimos hacerlo, porque¿cómo le dices a la mujer que amas que vas a dejarla? -dijo, tan perdido en sus propios recuerdos que no se daba cuenta de que Kagome estaba pálida y quieta- Entonces, cuando trataba de decirte que me iba, apoyaste la cabeza en mis rodillas y dijiste: «Estoy embarazada, Inuyasha¿qué vamos a hacer?».

Rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Fue como la anulación de una condena a muerte cuando el verdugo está a punto de ponerte la soga al cuello. Me sentí libre, vivo. Tan vivo que lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme allí sentado y dejarme invadir por la alegría. No tenía que dejarte marchar porque me necesitabas. ¡Me necesitabas! Podía dejar de pensar en tus estudios, en lo joven que eras. Y podía hacer lo que más deseaba, que era casarme contigo y cuidarte y guardarte, para que nadie supiera el maravilloso tesoro que tenía.

Respiró profundamente y luego, dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

-Entonces, nos casamos -continuó con menos emoción-. Y nos vinimos a vivir en aquel piso tan pequeño de Nerima. No teníamos dinero ni propiedades, pero creo que no he sido más feliz en mi vida. Entonces, llegaron los mellizos y empecé a hacer algo que siempre había pensado, empecé a jugar en la bolsa. Compré acciones, y un día, un paquete me dio un gran resultado. Podía hacer dos cosas: comprar una casa para ti o reinvertirlo todo. Lo invertí todo -confesó--, y me sentí como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal.

A Kagome le habría gustado que, al menos, consultara con ella lo que debía hacer. Pero, pensó, tal vez, Inuyasha no habría llegado a ser el que era si hubiera tenido que consultar a otros cada vez que tomaba una decisión arriesgada.

-Pasé un año sintiéndome culpable cuando se hizo tan difícil vivir en aquel piso con los dos niños. Pero entonces, las acciones empezaron a dar dividendos y alcanzaron un precio tan alto que las vendí para invertir otra vez. Y después de aquello, nunca tuve que mirar atrás. Compramos la casa y fundé mi propia empresa, que ha crecido hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que es hoy. Aunque todo eso, no sin sacrificios. Cuanto más crece la empresa, más tiempo tengo que pasar trabajando. Y la naturaleza de mi negocio supone que tengo que moverme por ciertos círculos sociales para enterarme de lo que pasa en el mundo de los negocios. Pero, cuanto más conozco ese mundo, más decidido estoy a que no te toque ninguna de sus bajezas. Tú has sido el jardín de rosas en medio de la jungla urbana en la que me desenvuelvo. Tú has sido la única constante de mi vida. Siempre que vuelvo a casa, veo a la chica de diecisiete años de quien me enamoré y sé que sería capaz de luchar contra el mismo diablo para conservarte así.

De nuevo, respiró profundamente. Miró a Kagome con alguna timidez, porque le estaba revelando demasiado del hombre que normalmente guardaba escondido en su interior, el hombre que Kagome siempre había querido conocer, pero que nunca parecía estar lo bastante cerca de ella.

-Creo que allí arriba, alguien debía pensar que era demasiado feliz, porque tuviste un embarazo y un parto muy difícil con Katsu, y uno de mis últimos negocios se vio metido en un escándalo de fraude, que llevó meses resolver. Pasé más tiempo fuera que en casa, que era donde debía estar, ayudándote. Porque muchas veces eres demasiado terca, Kagome. Teníamos más dinero del que podíamos gastar y te negaste a contratar una asistenta.

Kagome se irguió.

-Puede que tú no puedas dirigir este lugar tú sólo, pero yo sí puedo ocuparme de una casa y tres niños.

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Pero todos tenemos un límite de resistencia -señaló-. Tú casi alcanzaste el tuyo cuando nació Katsu y nos dio cuatro meses de tormento.

-y me enteré de tu aventura con Subaki -añadió Kagome con frialdad.

Pero Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No. Ése fue el resultado de sobrepasar mi límite de resistencia, Kagome. Casi lo pierdo todo en la compra más difícil en la que he estado metido. Harvey's, un grupo de empresas más grande que el mío, decidió que quería quitarme de la circulación y me atacó con todas sus armas. Incluida una acusación de fraude.

a compra de Harvey's?.

Kagome siempre había pensado que había sido Inuyasha el que proponía comprar aquella empresa, y no al revés.

Inuyasha asintió, sin saber que Kagome estaba asombrada con la nueva visión de los hechos.

-Fue amarga y muy dura -dijo- Y tuve que asumir riesgos que me hacer temblar cuando pienso en ellos, ahora que terminó todo hace tiempo. En otros periodos difíciles, siempre te tuve a ti para encontrar alivio, pero estabas ocupada con Katsu y con el sarampión de los mellizos. Sé que suena muy egoísta, pero los envidiaba porque ellos obtenían tus cuidados y yo no. ¡Te necesitaba, Kagome, pero no podías ayudarme! Y, que Dios me perdone, Subaki sí podía -dijo y suspiró con angustia- Con la brillante ayuda de Subaki, gané la batalla de Harvey's. Pero sabe Dios por qué razón, me sentí tan aliviado que perdí el control y caí en sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Inuyasha la miró con asombro. -¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo fuisteis amantes?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza con una extraña expresión. -Nunca lo fue, al menos, no en el sentido en que tú lo dices. He intentado decírtelo alguna vez, pero te negabas a escucharme ... Dios sabe que no te culpo. Al fin y al cabo, te he sido infiel en todo menos en hacer el amor. Salía con Subaki en lugar de volver a casa. La invitaba a cenar, a bailar...

-Kykio me dijo que te había visto saliendo de su apartamento -dijo Kagome con voz grave.

Inuyasha asintió.

-Después de la batalla con Harvey's me volví un poco loco -dijo sin poder ocultar cierto desprecio por sí mismo--. Me quedé sentado aquí bebiendo hasta que no pude volver a casa conduciendo. Subaki me recogió y me llevó a su apartamento hasta que estuve sobrio. Oh! -añadió con una sonrisa cínica-, no me entiendas mal. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y yo sabía lo que se proponía, pero ... no pude. No eras tú y, borracho o no, la idea de acariciarla me ponía enfermo. Debió darse cuenta, porque salió de la habitación. Yo me quedé dormido y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente. No tengo ni idea de dónde durmió ella aquella noche, pero entró en la habitación mientras yo trataba de recordar lo que había ocurrido, horrorizado por mi comportamiento incluso antes de que me dijera que no me había portado mal para haber bebido tanto.

Se detuvo para tragar saliva y Kagome se puso muy pálida.

-Dejó que me atormentara durante meses antes de decirme la verdad. Fue su forma de vengarse de mí por quitarle la representación de mi empresa y dársela a uno de sus socios. La noche que habló contigo no fue más que un intento de vengarse de mí. Cuando la llamé, le dije que iba a retirar mis negocios de su esfera. Estoy hablando de mucho dinero, Kagome, de una cuenta muy lucrativa. Que la firma perdiera la representación de mis negocios completamente no iba a sentar muy bien a sus socios, que la temen, sobre todo, porque se puede ir de la lengua. Los insultos que cruzamos son tan viles que no quiero repetirlos, pero me dijo que no la había tocado nunca, lo que me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Me dijo las peores cosas que se le pueden decir a un hombre, pero a mí me sonaron a música celestial, porque me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando decía que no la había tocado.

-y esa es la verdad desnuda ... -dijo mirando a Kagome a los ojos- Espero que la creas, pero no te culparé si no quieres hacerlo.

Kagome agachó la cabeza, mirándose las manos que tenia apoyadas sobre el regazo. Quería creerlo, necesitaba creerlo, pero ...

-Puedes quedarte con todo mi dinero y todo mi poder -dijo Inuyasha con voz grave-, a cambio de tu perdón.

-Ya tienes mi perdón -le dijo Kagome con irritación, pero las dudas no la abandonaban.

-Entonces ¿qué más quieres que diga? -dijo Inuyasha con frustración- ¡No puedo obligarte a que lo olvides¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!

Kagome perdió la paciencia y se levantó. Le ponía furiosa que Inuyasha descargara en ella los problemas de su matrimonio. Había revelado mucho de sí mismo, pero aquel hecho no la ayudaba.

Tal vez aquel fuera su problema. Ella, como Inuyasha, siempre había ocultado una parte de sí misma. Sus sueños, tal como él los había llamado. Pero¿cómo iba él a saber que su sueño era ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, si ella no se lo había dicho nunca?

¿Podría decírselo en aquellos momentos? Con toda la tristeza y el dolor que había llevado a sus espaldas en los últimos meses¿podría ser tan sincera con él como él lo había sido con ella¿Podría serlo con el fin de salvar su matrimonio?

El silencio era espeso. Entonces, al verlos colgados sobre la pared, detrás de donde Inuyasha se encontraba, le dio un vuelco el corazón ..,

Ryu, Ayumi, Katsu y ella. Sus propios dibujos enmarcados y colgados en el despacho de Inuyasha.

-Los robé -dijo poniéndose en pie mientras Kagome se acercaba a ellos.

-Quería verlos cada vez que lo necesitaba ... ¿Te molesta?

Kagome se sorprendió de no haberlos echado de menos. Entonces, recordó el desorden que reinaba en su casa con los preparativos de la mudanza y sonrió.

-Has quitado las rayas -advirtió observando su retrato y sintiéndose un poco expuesta por lo mucho que revelaba de sí misma- Yo no soy así -dijo a pesar de lo que sus ojos le decían.

-Sí lo eres -dijo Inuyasha con un orgullo que no le pasó desapercibido a Inuyasha-. Es una galería familiar. -Pero faltas tú.

-Sí -dijo Inuyasha, y la sonrisa desapareció de su semblante-. ¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué no había un retrato mío en ninguno de tus cuadernos?

¿Los había hojeado todos? Vaciló un momento y luego, le dijo la verdad, era la hora de la verdad.

-Todos me quieren -le dijo mirando los retratos de sus tres hijos- Yo creía que tú ya no me querías. Traté de dibujarte -añadió-, pero no lograba recordar tus rasgos, así que lo dejé.

-¿Los ha visto Kouga?

-¿Qué? -la hosquedad de su voz la sorprendió y tuvo que pensar por un momento antes de recordar quién era Kouga-. Oh!, no. Nadie los había visto. -¿Fue muy serio lo que ocurrió entre vosotros?

-En absoluto.

-Lo besaste. Os vi.

-¿Un beso apresurado en un coche? -dijo Kagome burlándose de los celos de Inuyasha-. No fue nada, nada en absoluto.

Pero Inuyasha no se convenció y la agarró por los hombros. Kagome suspiró. Inuyasha lo había hecho de nuevo, había descargado las culpas sobre ella de modo que tenía que defenderse de algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Sonrió al pensar en lo absurdo que era todo.

-Vuelves a parecerte a ese hanyou -dijo-. Ya sabes, el que se ducha con fuego.

-Voy a besarte -gruñó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué¿Aquí en tu despacho? Te equivocas de escenario, cariño, yo pertenezco a tu otro mundo¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, hasta que Kagome se rindió entre sus brazos. La besó hasta que ella le echó los brazos al cuello y le acarició la nuca, hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Los pezones de Kagome se erizaron, al tiempo que sentía la urgencia del deseo de Inuyasha contra el vientre.

-Te quiero, Kagome-susurró Inuyasha.

-Lo sé -dijo Kagome besándole suavemente en el cuello-. Creo que puedo creerte otra vez.

Inuyasha suspiró con alivió y volvió a besarla, esta vez dulcemente.

Uno de los teléfonos empezó a sonar. Inuyasha lo miró con un brillo de ira en la mirada. Luego agarró a Kagome y la llevó hasta su mesa.

-No te muevas -dijo separándose un poco de ella para alcanzar el teléfono.

Fue increíble cómo pasó de ser un amante apasionado a ser un frío hombre de negocios, pensó Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha aunque sin oír nada de lo que decía. Parecía más delgado, con los rasgos más duros, como si se hubieran alterado para corresponderse con el hombre que era en aquellos momentos. Su mirada era fría, a pesar de que dejaba de mirarla, y tenía los labios apretados, perdiendo toda la sensualidad que tenían al besarla.

Kagome sonrió e Inuyasha frunció el ceño al verla, sin distraer la atención de la conversación que estaba manteniendo. Un diablillo en el interior de Kagome hizo que le dieran ganas de hacer cosquillas sobre la armadura de aquel magnate de las finanzas y le acarició un muslo.

Inuyasha casi se atragantó. Agarró la mano de Kagome para detenerla, un brillo cruzó por sus ojos y le tembló la voz. Kagome se rió.

-Te llamaré más tarde -gruñó Inuyasha y colgó--.. ¡Era un cliente muy importante¡Lo has hecho a propósito! -la acusó atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Te quiero, Inuyasha-le dijo suavemente.

Inuyasha se puso pálido y tragó saliva. -Dilo otra vez.

Kagome lo besó en la boca con ternura.

-Te quiero -repitió, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba decirlo después de haberlo dicho una vez.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente, casi como si estuviera oliendo el aroma de aquellas palabras.

-Echaba de menos que me lo dijeras -dijo, y volvió a respirar profundamente- He echado de menos la luz de tu cara cuando me lo dices -dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Te quise cuando era una niña de diecisiete años

-le dijo Kagome con dulzura- Y, desde entonces, nunca he dejado de amarte. Sólo que, a veces, me olvidaba.

-y ocultaste tus sentimientos, convirtiendo las noches en un infierno -dijo Inuyasha con un profundo suspiro- Todas esas noches silenciosas y oscuras. Eran como un castigo.

-Vámonos a casa -murmuró Kagome que deseaba abrazarlo desnudo en la luz de su dormitorio- ¿No nos podemos ir?

-¡Claro que podemos! -dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la mesa- Soy el jefe, esto es mío.

-Mmm, ya me había olvidado de que eres multimillonario -dijo Kagome, mirándolo reflexivamente- Eso significa que, si nos divorciamos, la mitad de tus propiedades son mías. Me pregunto si merecerá la pena ...

Inuyasha la agarró por los hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Vámonos a casa. A la nueva. Le dejaremos los niños al ama de llaves e inauguraremos una de las habitaciones, así podré enseñarte la más valiosa de mis propiedades.

-Parece interesante -musitó Kagome.

-Será algo más que eso.

-Estoy en una condición muy delicada, ya lo sabes.

-Lo que no ha supuesto ningún problema hasta ahora. De hecho, te recuerdo que sueles ser más sensible cuando estás así.

En aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del despacho y los niños entraron corriendo.

Inuyasha agarró a Katsu, que estaba muerto de sueño.

El niño apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre, y Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la escena.

Bajaron en ascensor y se dirigieron al aparcamiento.

Inuyasha llevaba a Katsu en un brazo y con el otro rodeaba los hombros de Kagome. Ryu se había convertido en un piloto de caza que amenazaba con atacarlos según avanzaban y Ayumi iba agarrada con fuerza de la mano de su madre.

-Nunca volveré a hacerlo, mamá -le había dicho hacía unos instantes. Y Kagome sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

Era un día soleado y la mitad de los empleados de Tashio Holdings estaban asomados a las ventanas para ver a la familia del dueño de la empresa.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo un hombre- Sabía que estaba casado¡pero cuatro hijos!

-Llevo años trabajando para él -puntualizó otro- Y no sabía que estaba casado. Siempre ha sido demasiado duro, no sé cómo una criatura como ésa puede haberse casado con un hombre así.

-Ahora no parece tan duro -señaló el primero-.

Al revés, tiene un aspecto muy amable. Puede que en su casa sea diferente.

- puede que ella no sea tan dulce como parece -dijo el segundo-. Después de todo, si tienen cuatro hijos, significa que ...

-¿Y mi coche? -preguntó Kagome.

-Haré que lo lleven esta tarde.

-No mientras tenga las llaves aquí mismo -dijo

Kagome con un aplomo muy femenino.

Inuyasha murmuró algo entre dientes, cambió al pequeño Katsu por las llaves del coche de Kagome, y después de abrir el coche les dijo a los mellizos que se metieran en el asiento de atrás. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y ayudó a Kagome a entrar.

Los empleados que miraban desde las ventanas, lo vieron volver al edificio y aparecer al cabo de unos segundos con Miroku, del departamento de ventas, el joven que había acompañado a Kagome hasta su despacho.

Inuyasha le dio las llaves y señaló el coche blanco.

Inuyasha montó en el BMW y, un momento después, salió para abrir la puerta de atrás. Los niños salieron a toda velocidad y él fue a abrir la puerta del acompañante. Recogió a Katsu y todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el Escort. Inuyasha cruzó unas palabras con Miroku y se intercambiaron las llaves. La razón del cambio de coche quedó clara cuando sentaron a Katsu en su sillita. Miroku se dirigía al BMW cuando Ayumi lo detuvo. La niña miró a su padre, que a su vez miró a Miroku, quien se encogió de hombros, sonrió y la agarró de la mano. Los dos se dirigieron al BMW y los demás al Escort.

-Santo Dios -dijo alguien- ¡Lo tienen en el bote! Me pregunto cómo lo hacen. Saberlo puede valer una fortuna.

-Ojos negros, pelo oscuro y un cuerpo delicioso, aunque esté embarazada, ésa es la fórmula.

-Yo creía que tenía una aventura con Subaki

-murmuró otro.

-¡Subaki!

-Perdón. Es verdad, es una idea muy estúpida.

-Qué niños tan guapos -dijo alguien.

-Qué mujer tan guapa -dijo otro.

-Qué coche tan bonito -dijo riendo el siguiente.

-¿Su casa es bonita?

-Su negocio es bonito -dijo algún bromista.

-Bonito panorama. Venga, todos a trabajar -gritó un jefe.

-Recuérdame que compre una sillita para mi coche -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué¿Y echar a perder tu imagen de despiadado hombre de negocios?

-¿Qué imagen de despiadado hombre de negocios¿Te has molestado en mirar a las ventanas del edificio? -No¿por qué? -dijo Kagome, volviéndose a mirar en aquellos instantes y observando a los curiosos- ¿Te van a gastar bromas sobre nosotros?

-En mi cara, no, si tienen un mínimo instinto de supervivencia. Aunque sabe Dios lo que dirán a mis espaldas.

-No importa -dijo Kagome, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de Inuyasha-. Despiadado o no, todos te queremos.

-Deja la mano donde está y dirán que soy un maníaco sexual.

-¿Qué es un maníaco sexual? -preguntó Ryu. Kagome profirió una risita y apartó la mano. Inuyasha miró al cielo y suspiro.

-Cuando seas mayor, hijo -dijo- Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor.

-¿Me lo vas a explicar a mi también cuando sea mayor? -dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha le dirigió una ardiente mirada.

-Haré algo mejor que eso. Te haré una demostración en cuanto estemos a solas.

-Con la luz encendida, para que pueda ...

-¡Kagome! -exclamó Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos- No sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

-Sí que lo sé -le dijo Inuyasha, y su mirada le dijo por qué.

La mirada de Inuyasha se ensombreció.

-Sigue pensando lo que estás pensando -dijo, y aceleró.

**FIN**

* * *

_Como ven se termino la historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. A aquellas que me escribieron les agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempito en leerlo._

_También quiero disculparme por mi ausencia tan prolongada. El trabajo, la tesis y la maestría pues no me dan tiempo de hacer nada mas que revisar mi correo, y esto es._

_No creo que sea posible seguir en la pagina porque tengo una vidita aca que me tiene con el tiempo totalmente ocupado, como se habran dado cuenta. Sin embargo ha sido muy bonito haber estado aca, leyendo muchas historias de nuestro anime favorito._

_Bueno, me despido._

_Salut!_


End file.
